Sulley's True Love
by Fred37196
Summary: This is a story where Sulley discovers a monster that is cute, he falls in love with her but does he have the courage to love her? Luckily, his friend Mike knows what to do and hopefully he will become friends with that monster soon. I do not own Monster Inc. Special Credit goes to Disney Pixar and the directors Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, David Silverman. This is just fan-made.
1. Prologue

**Okay, before I will start this story, I'd like to say this is my first one. Actually, I wrote two. One is Club Penguin, and the other is a crossover of Coraline and CP. To be honest, they weren't great stories I wrote, and since I deleted them, it was best of me to do that because one of them is too long and the other doesn't sound right to me. I love Monsters Inc. and I want to write a story about James P Sullivan (aka Sulley) falling in love on a monster who is fair and nice. Will they stay together forever or break up? This story may have a bit of foul words and stuff but please, I will work so hard to keep this story cool. Remind me if there are any grammatical errors, or something you do not wish to read, please let me know because I put my heart into writing this story and I want it to sound perfect. You don't have to review. It's completely optional and if you enjoyed the first chapter, then I am totally flattered. Enjoy!**

Four years passed since Sulley and Mike escorted Mary/Boo back to the mortal world. Everything turned out pretty well. Sulley still took over as CEO of Monsters Inc. Mike and Celia are both married so Mike moved out to the east side of the city. The happy couple lived in a classic apartment that is 20 stories tall and the exterior was full of windows, with bricks that are white. It was near a nice neighborhood that has a sidewalk full of laughing children playing games such as hopscotch. Many plants bloomed near buildings, lampposts surrounded the buildings with a vibrant decoration, and this neighborhood was near a plaza with a large fountain in the middle. Celia wanted to live near the plaza to unwind some time there whenever she wants. The couples also have a 1 year old child named Amanda. She has one eye that was turquoise, her skin was slick aqua, and she inherited her mother's snake hairs. Little snakes giggled with joy if Amanda is happy. Sulley still lives in his apartment all alone but he didn't mind just so long as he had his friends. Boo was now 6 years old and she talked more English from before. She was about to be 7 though so both Sulley and Mike will plan a special evening with her. Everything turned out well as expected would be.

Sulley was going to get Boo a nice stuffed monster as a birthday present and Mike was going to make a poem of all the things that happened to them.

"Hey Sully", said Mike. "Would you like to hear my poem for Boo?"

"Sorry Mike, I don't have time. I need to get Boo her present ASAP", said Sulley. "C'mon big guy, I know you'll like it. I read it to Celia and my daughter and they think it sounded good. Celia thought I could be a poet and Amanda giggled with delight. Besides, you should have got Boo's gift ages ago. I had to proofread my poem and fixed it so it would sound better from before", said Mike. "I know, I know, but we have so many meetings at the factory. I am the CEO of Monsters Inc."

"Well then why you didn't plan it out right?"

"Cause I think it would best if I get the job done before I did my own tasks."

"Sul, everyone knows you plan before you make it happen."

"That's because you planned more back in our university days."

They both laughed and headed out from the factory. They passed by their apartment and went to the east side of Monstropolis, where Mike lived. They went inside his apartment and the apartment's lobby has a long red carpet from the outside to the inside. The wallpaper had a shade of green, with a classical design. It also has gold like trim all over. It has plants as well, to make the atmosphere very calm and nice. The apartment has a doorman named Matthew Philips. He was a monster that has eight eyes, three toed feet, and claws that are easy to grab things. His skin is yellow and has a friendly disposition but hates it when his entire apartment is a mess so he keeps it nice and tidy. "How was your day Mr. Wazowski", asked Mathew. "It was great Matt", said Mike. "And how are you Mr. Sullivan", asked Mathew. "Pretty well", said Sulley. The two friends used the elevator and pressed 10, since Mike lives in the 10th floor. The background music has a classical tune that makes you want to tap dance at some way you can imagine. Finally, they were at the tenth floor and stopped at door 551. Mike's and Celia's Home.

The apartment has elegant wallpaper with a fancy design. Most of the furniture in the Living Room were monster antiques, since it was a wedding gift from Celia's parents. The apartment had two statues. One was a female monster in a toga dress, holding a ball that was actually a lamp, and the other was a male monster that was also in a toga and had a crown that was made from leaves. He looked brave and dashing. The apartment had three rooms. One was the couples's room, which looked romantic. The other room is Amanda's. It was like a nursery that has the alphabet as the room's trim and baby pink wallpaper with white stripes. The last room is more like a guest room, but really, Mike uses it as his office. It had a large desktop with a computer. It was neat and organized so Mike can work perfectly there. Sometimes when he works late at night, he would sleep in that room, but really, it's just a guest room. Celia was sitting at the dining table, feeding Amanda monster milk. "Hey sweetie", said Celia in a sweet tone of voice. "Schmoopsie", said Mike in an excited tone. Amanda giggled with joy as he saw her father. "Dada", said Amanda. "Hear that sweetheart? She called me Dada", said Mike. Amanda kept calling Mike Dada last month, where she was in her crib when she was tucked in and said Dada for the first time. "How are you today James", asked Celia. "Pretty good, Celia", said Sulley. "I'm sorry I haven't been to those meetings lately. I really want Amanda to stay close to me at times but I can't do things at the same time. It's about time I'll be getting a babysitter for her while I'm at work", said Celia. "It's okay. I know family is far more important so I'll give you some time to find a babysitter soon", said Sulley. "Thank you James", said Celia with a pleased face. "You're welcome", said Sulley. Sulley tickled the 1 year old with his finger and the baby giggled. She loves to be tickled, especially in her tickle spot, which is the tummy. "So, you're both going to visit that human today", asked Celia.

"Yes, today is her 7th birthday and we want her to feel special today. I know I'm going to tell her my poem, and Sulley will get her a gift", said Mike. "Only, I'm not sure if it sounds right. What do you think schmoopsie?"

"I think it sounded right. It really describes of what happened four years ago."

"Aww, go on."

Sulley made a crooked face. Sometimes he does get a little sick of flirting time between Mike and Celia but they make a perfect couple. "Listen Mikey, we better go see Boo now. I'm sure she will be happy one we're there", said Sulley. "Right, I almost forgot. See you later, my schmoopsie", said Mike. "Goodbye sweetie. Be home soon, and tell Boo I said hi", said Celia. Amanda waved with her hands, and her snake friends hissed goodbye as well.

Sulley got Boo her present in a pink polka dot box with a silver ribbon on top, while Mike rehearsed his poem. They went inside the secret room and turned on the red light to Boo's door. They opened and saw Boo. She was different now. Instead of pom poms on her hair, she had straight hair, with a pink plaid hairband on top. She wore her PJs that are pink as well but her shirt has a monster in the middle. Her pajamas pants were paid as well and she wore fuzzy bunny slippers. She was excited to see her monster friends again. "Kitty! Mikey", screamed Boo and ran up to them. She gave a big hug to both monsters. "Hey Boo", said both. It was like a reunion party, where the three friends get to see each other again. "I'm so glad you're here guys. I knew you would come", said Boo. "Have some cake, it's ice cream."

"Aw, thanks Boo", said Sulley with a flattered face. "Here Boo, I bought you a present", said Sulley. He gave a polka dot gift to Boo and pulled the string. She opened the box and saw a monster plushie. "Thank you Kitty! I love my new toy", said Boo and she beamed with delight. She kissed Sulley in the cheek. Sulley blushed a little with happiness.

They soon talked about their day and Mike read his poem.

_Monsters and mortals work_ _together_,

_Like flowers growing in the daylight,_

_They accomplish many things to get a mortal home,_

_They stay together like a bond to stand up to the enemy,_

_They won't give up until they fight,_

_They work together to strive for success,_

_At the end, smiles are worth living with love and laughter_

Sulley and Boo clapped with smiles. "I loved the ending part", said Boo.

"Same goes here", said Sulley.

"Mike, do you have a kid now", asked Boo.

"Yes I do. Her name is Amanda and she is 1 year old now. She is full of energy and to be honest, I really, really love her. She kinda reminds me of you Boo. She's good at scaring, but she's also funny as well."

"Mikey, please tell me the story of the day you and Celia got married."

"Oh Boo, you heard it a hundred times. Don't you think you got bored with it?"

"Please Mike. You and Celia are perfect and you should both stay together always."

"Alright", said Mike with a smile.

Mike was telling the story of the day he got married. Boo listened really well, and Sulley was looking at the window. He was happy for Boo, but was a little sad. After Mike finished his story, Boo noticed Sulley at the window.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Boo", asked Sulley.

"Why are you sad? Is there something wrong?"

Oh, no. Not really. I was just, thinking."

"Thinking", asked Boo and Mike.

"It's nothing really. I assure you there's nothing to worry about."

It's 10 PM and it was passed Boo's bedtime.

"C'mon Boo. It's time for you to go to sleep", said Sulley. "But I don't want to go to sleep. I want both of you to stay a little longer", said Boo with a disappointed face. "Sorry Boo, but Sulley and I gotta go", said Mike. "But we will come visit again. Soon", said Sulley. "Okay", said Boo while yawning.

Sulley grabbed Boo and tucked her into bed. They both sang the Happy Birthday song before Boo falls asleep. She smiled to both of them and slowly closed her eyes. The two monsters slowly walked out of the door and locked it.

They were walking down the sidewalk that leads to Sulley's Apartment. "Hey buddy", said Mike. "How come you had a long face before?"

"Oh, nothing really", said Sulley with a low voice.

"C'mon, you gotta tell me. I'm your friend. If you have problems, just spit it out."

"Well…."

"Go on, Sul. What troubles you?"

"You know Hannah? Hannah Peterson?"

"You mean that slim, hot pink monster women? Yeah, I know her, from that date we all had together from last month. What about her?"

_Hannah was a coworker at Monsters Inc. She was the monster to settle down the meetings before Sulley starts the meeting. They both met each other once since Hannah started working at Monsters Inc. She was slim and had pink skin. She had two eyes that are purple and her hair is blonde. She wore a mint striped skirt and a top that is blue. Sulley fell in love with Hannah, and so did she. Sulley, Mike, Celia, and Hannah went together as a group at the same restaurant where Mike and Celia had their date. They had a good time and after the date, Sulley and Hannah walked together in the moonlight. _

"_James", said Hannah. "Somewhere deep inside me, I love you."_

_I feel the same way Hannah", said Sulley. "This is the first time I ever had a date."_

"_Say James, do you think, we can spent alone time, again? I felt like this night never lasted long and we should go by the pond some other time, where we can have alone time together. That is, if you wished to."_

"_I guess that would be cool Hannah", said Sulley._

_Hannah soon kissed Sulley in the cheek and walked away, waving._

"Well, we made a promise her and I will have alone time at the pond and I really want to go so I called her and she never answers. I tried calling her so many times but she wouldn't pick up the phone. Do you think she hates me?"

"No buddy, I'm pretty sure she's fine. I'm not sure what she's up to, but I'm pretty sure she is trying to look her best. Maybe you should try one more time?"

"I guess", grunted Sulley.

They stopped right near Sulley's Apartment and said their goodbyes. Sulley went inside his apartment and it was the same as last time, except Mike's room is empty now since he moved out. Sulley decided to take his best friend's advice and dialed Hannah's phone number. "Hello", said Hannah.

"Hi Hannah, remember me? James?"

"Oh James! What a surprise. Well, it's late and um…. what's the problem?"

"Remember that promise we made that day last month? You said we would have alone time and I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, No! Not really. I was just….. trying to look my best. After all, it is you and I. James, I don't want to be rude, but I really have to go. Please call in the morning and we'll talk about this"

"Okay, but we're still going to the party next we right? The one me, Mike, Celia and you are going as a group?"

"Of course we are. After all, what's a party if you can't go with friends? Well James, it was nice chatting with you. Bye!"

"That was weird", whispered Sulley. Sulley put the phone back and he was bewildered. What was wrong with Hannah? Was she sick or cannot make it? He hoped the group will go to the dance next week, since he would be going with Hannah as well.

**I'll put a stopping point here guys. Well, Hannah did sound strange in the phone. I wondered what she's up to. By the way, it's not the monster Sulley was truly in love. Well at first yes, but there's going to be another monster soon, to go out with Sulley. It's just a partly sequel after what happened years ago in Monsters Inc. I'm just being creative. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon. I'm making this sound interesting right? Please let me know if there's something you don't like and I can change it. Hope the rest of the plot will go out perfect as expected. Review if you like.**

**UPDATE: I made some changes in this chapter so it would make sense. If four years passed, Boo is suppose to be 6 and she is turning seven.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dumped

**I hope the prologue was good as all of you expected but I am trying to be creative as I can. Anyways, here is chapter 1 Once again, let me know if you see any grammatical errors or some things you wish for me to change. Hopefully you'll love chapter 1.**

It was now 11 PM and Sulley was still awake. He decided to read the _Chronicles of Narnia_. Even though in his college days, he never enjoyed studying or reading books, but he changed now. Mike insisted him to read the book because it was full of immortals and monsters. Sulley took consideration for that, even though at first he thought it would be boring. Later, he enjoyed _The Magician's Nephew_. He sat down in his lounging chair right near the fireplace and read only 4 chapters. He then yawned and closed the book. He walked into the kitchen, brewed some coffee and drank it til 12 AM. He thought about how weird Hannah reacted. _"Why would Hannah try to hide something from me? It's not like I'm going to get furious at her", _Sully thought. It was 12:30 AM and he was tired so he went off to bed.

_Sulley dreamed he and Hannah were at the pond on broad daylight. Sulley holds her hand but Hannah reacted. She then screamed at Sulley for touching her and slapped him in the face. Hannah soon gasps and runs away from Sulley, saying she doesn't want to see him again in her lifetime. Then, Sulley heard beeping in his dream. He reacted as well and covered his ears tight. It felt like he wanted to scream but he couldn't bear how loud the beep was. Then he woke up surprised and fell out of his bed._ The loud beep he heard came from his alarm clock. Sulley then groaned and marched right into the bathroom. He took a shower and thought about Hannah slapping him at the same time. _"Somehow, I have this feeling that Hannah doesn't like me anymore. Sometimes I can be such a jerk."_

Sulley got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. He also thought about his friends. Now that Mike was married with Celia, he no longer lives with him. He also became a parent now. He also thinks about Amanda, with her cute turquoise eyeball. Her soft smiles whenever she is in a good mood. Mike was right about the comparison between Amanda and Boo. He was right. They do happen to have the same personality. Then there's little Boo. Her appearance totally changed now. She was seven now and then he worried if she'll change too well. Sulley soon gave a spit and headed into the kitchen. He brewed some tea this time and had a croissant. He didn't have the appetite today so it was a short breakfast. He did some push-ups for 10 minutes and sit-ups for 5 minutes. It was 6 AM and Mike went to his wardrobe.

He wore a black tie with white stripes for work and grabbed his stuff in a suitcase. Today was Friday and he really wants to finish the meeting at Monsters Inc. soon. Before he went out, he wanted to give Hannah a call. He dialed her phone number and waited patiently for her to answer. Sadly, she never answered. _"I guess she decided to go early",_ Sulley thought. to He walked out of the apartment and said hello to many of his neighbors. _"I wonder if I'll change too"_, Sulley thought. He arrived at the factory and said hello to his workers. He spotted Mike and Celia waiting for him at Celia's work area. "Hey Sulley", shouted Mike. "Hey Mike, Celia", said Sulley with a smile. "Good news Sulley. I finally found a babysitter for little Amanda and turns out she was an interesting monster. She babysat a lot of young monster children and she would be happy to be Amanda's babysitter for now on. Now that I got that taken care of, I can finally go to work", said Celia. "Good for you Celia", said Sulley. "Hey buddy, you don't look so good. Had a rough night", asked Mike with concern.

"Actually yes. I had this strange dream where I was holding Hannah's hand and she was so mad, she slapped me in the face. I think that dream tells me she doesn't like me", said Sulley with a deep sigh.

"That's nonsense. I'm pretty sure Hannah still loves you. Just because you had that dream, that doesn't mean she hates you. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this", said Celia.

"Celia's right Sul. You can't let a single dream drag you down because all of a single dream. Lighten up", said Mike.

"I guess so", said Sulley with a deep voice. The three monsters walked right into the meeting room. They were pretty early and no one was in the meeting room. "We'll be right back Sul. We need to get some paperwork done before we start morning's meeting", said Mike. "Okay take your time", said Sulley. Sulley decided to stay in the meeting room before it starts. Then Hannah walked right into the room and was surprised to see her boyfriend all alone. "Oh, James", said Hannah. "Good morning Hannah", said Sulley.

"You're here early. So you were going to tell me something right?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you a question but I guess not."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary James. Please ask me. I promise I won't get mad."

Sulley sighed and decided to tell her his question. "Hannah", said Sulley. "Do you…. still love me?"

There was an awkward silence to both monsters. Hannah bit her lip nervously and Sulley moved his fingers on the table, drumming them. "James. As much as I want to tell you, I truly do love you", said Hannah calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get the files for you before the meeting starts." Sulley nodded and let her go. Sulley went to the window and looked down. He gave out a deep sigh and thought, _"Is Hannah actually hiding her true feelings from me?"_ The meeting started at 10AM and everyone talked about how laughter from children is more invigorating than a scream. They also show the production of laughter rates this year and it gone up from high to the highest energy they can support the city. The meeting ended at 1 PM and Sulley left early. He wanted to get ready before the party tonight. It was going to be held at Montropolis's Sky Lounge, located in middle of Downtown Montropolis. Sulley decided to do a quick workout before he gets ready for the party. He jogged about 5 miles around the block and did more push-ups for one hour. Then he went to his wardrobe and changed to a formal suit, that is black and has a pen in the pocket. He didn't wore a tie this time so it was no tie. He decided to walk downtown, where Celia, Mike, and Hannah are supposed to meet. It was 6 PM and Sulley saw Mike wearing a bowtie and Celia in a silver dress, with matching silver shoes and a purse. However, he didn't saw his girlfriend.

"You didn't saw Hannah yet didn't you", asked Sulley. Both monsters nodded no and Sulley sighed.

"She's probably coming late James", said Celia trying to comfort Sulley.

"Maybe she had a car accident", said Mike.

Sulley ignored them, since he couldn't understand why Hannah didn't show up. 7 PM struck and the party soon began. The party was held at the 10th floor of the Sky Lounge. It was a large lobby that had velvet blue. The carpet was blue as well, along with the decorations. People soon lined up to sign up in the guest book. Many waiters and waitresses were serving roasted monster asparaguses, with crackers and cheese. Mike, Sulley, and Celia sat at one of the round tables. "Shouldn't we wait for Hannah", asked Sulley. "I'm sure she'll be here Sulley, be patient", said Celia. The three monsters requested raspberry cordial as their drinks. The waitress went into the drink station near the bar and served them their raspberry cordial. She also served them the roasted asparaguses with crackers and cheese. Mike decided to give his cheese to Sulley, since he doesn't like it. The three monsters soon ate the dinner and drank their raspberry cordial. "I guess it's time to dance", said Mike. "But what about Hannah", asked Sulley. "Well, if me and Celia are done dancing, maybe you can dance with Celia for a while", said Mike. "Okay", said Sulley. Both Celia and Mike hit to the dance floor and the big blue monster saw them dance to the night away. 2 hours past and Hannah still didn't show up.

Suddenly, Sulley spotted Hannah, wearing a pink gown and a pink flower on her hair. Sulley was thrilled she finally arrived but she noticed something. She was not alone. In fact, Hannah was with another monster. He was muscular and had pale eyes. He has red hair and his skin was maroon. He wore a grey suit with a flower in a pocket and had a silver tie. Sulley soon widen his eyes and couldn't believe what Hannah is doing. He marched through the crowd and tapped Hannah.

"Hannah Peterson! What in the world you're doing?"

Hannah was startled with fear and he found out her secret. She was actually ditching Sulley out of their relationship. "James! I uh, well ummm! Did you know this guy's name is Thibault and he is a scarer, only he works at Fear Co. Please, please don't get mad", said Hannah. "I see what you're here. You're here with him because you don't like me! I thought you'd be my girlfriend but I guess I was wrong! How could you ever do this to me! We both work at Monsters Inc. and you're going to elope with him? I should have never trusted you! You were my secretary to manage the meetings so well! Not only you're cheating on me, but you're giving you're loyalty away from Monsters Inc.!"

"James, I would never do such a thing. I stumbled to him one time at the coffee shop where he helped me pick up my things and"

Sulley stopped her for a second. "Hannah", he said softly. "I don't believe you."

Hannah dropped her mouth with worry. "James please doesn't get mad. He's just a friend. When you called he visited me for an hour and we talked about our interests and…. Oops", said Hannah blurting out those magic words that made Sulley drop his mouth too.

"Hannah. I think it's time, we break up. Couples don't give up their loyalty to their loves. Take Celia and my old roommate Mike for example. They're a team and share their love to each other. They're love shows how strong their trust, friendship, and interests. I don't like to say this, but I think our relationship will come to an end", said Sulley with a displeased face.

Hannah gasped in fear and frowned at Sulley for 3 seconds and slapped him in the face. Everyone, including Mike and Celia, watched the Hannah's abuse towards James P Sullivan, one of the top scarers before Monsters Inc. used laughter instead and CEO of the factory. Sulley was surprised with deep sadness and runs away from Hannah. The crowd decided to forget the situation and partied on. However, Mike and Celia were concern know, seeing Hannah's abuse towards Sulley. "Pal! Are you okay", asked Mike. Sulley felt like he wanted to burst into tears but hid it away from his two friends. "Yes, yes I'm okay really. It was just an accident and", he choked to tears as he couldn't hold it much longer. "Oh dear", sighed Celia.

"You guys, just go back to the dance floor. I'll be here in the bar, alone", said Sulley.

"Sulley, we're not leaving until you get a grip. Tell us what happened", said Mike.

"Just Go! Why do you need to know! That stupid Hannah cheated on me for a maroon monster named Thibault! She dumped me! That crappy Hannah can have Thibault all she wants! I don't need her anymore! We're through! Our relationship is over! And", but Sulley stopped for a second and saw both, Mike and Celia surprised the way he acted.

"You guys…. just….. dance. You guys deserve this night to be special. Dance. I'll be here, at the bar, coping", said Sulley with a sad tone.

The two couple soon walked away sadly to the dance floor. Sulley was thirsty so he asked the waiter to get him a glass of raspberry cordial. He drank with depression, thinking about the dream's strong connection towards Hannah's abuse. _"How could she? I thought she was my girlfriend. I thought I could rely on her, the same way as Mike and Celia. Bah! Who cares about love! I rather rot to the floor and not think about love!" _

It was 12 AM and the party was about to end in 1 hour. Sulley drank almost 7 raspberry cordials and did not felt like himself at all and closed his eyes with depression. Then he felt like two people were behind him. It was Mike and Celia, waiting for their furry friendly blue monster to respond. "Hey Pal, are you okay", asked Mike. Sulley did not respond back.

"James, are you there", asked Celia. Once again, he didn't respond back

"James! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! It's me and Celia!"

Sulley turned around and saw dizziness. His hair was all messed up, he still has the scar Hannah gave him, and his eyes were red with tears coming down his eyes. "Bah! Love! Who needs love? I rather not be with _her_ anyways", said Sulley sadly. "Don't get me wrong, but I think Sulley drank too much raspberry cordial", said Mike. "You mean, he's drunk", asked Celia. Mike nodded sadly. "I wanna go home", moaned Sulley. He stand up walking in a weird way and yes, sadly, he is drunk, and was holding a bottle of raspberry cordial in his hand. "Let's get you home, James", whispered Mike. Mike and Celia put their arms together with him and Sulley couldn't bear the niceness of his friends. He was still dizzy and soon ran towards a lamppost. He banged his head towards the lamppost and both Mike and Celia dragged him to Mike's Car. Sulley was soon in the depression stage, where he couldn't bear how Hannah cheated him.

At 1 AM, they got to Sulley's Apartment and took him to his room. "Hannah. Why? WHY DID YOU HAD TO DUMP ME", moaned Sulley. "Oh dear, this is getting worse as you have to expect", said Celia.

"Poor Sulley", said Mike.

"Leave me alone you two. I don't ever want to experience that again. Please tell Hannah that she is fired and no longer my secretary", said Sulley. Both monsters nodded and slowly tip toe away out of the room.

"Schmoopsie poo, maybe I should keep Sul company for the night", said Mike.

"Okay googley bear, but be back before the sun rises", said Celia

"I will"

The two couple kissed their goodbyes. Celia stared at Sulley's door for a minute and sighed. She left and Mike decided to stay awake for a while. He rested his eye for an hour and woke up at 3 AM. He wanted to make Sulley a feel better gift so he made a French toast for him to eat and a glass of milk. He wrote a small letter for him.

"_Dear Sulley,_

_I'm sorry about what happened to you last night. That Hannah Peterson acted like a jerk to you and she let you down. Forget about her. I will tell her she is fired because you told her so and she'll will be gone before you know it. I hope you feel better soon._

_Your best friend,_

_~Mikey_

_P.S. Please don't get sad. I know how love can get out of hand."_

Mike soon left at 5 AM, and Sulley woke up at 6 AM. It turns out he was the jerk once again. "Why Hannah? Why", whispered Sulley in a sad tone and begin to tear up.

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit too much but I'm trying to create suspense at least. I can't believe Hannah cheated on Sulley. Poor guy. I wonder if he'll cope it out, on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Depression Week, and Therapy

**Okay guys, here is chapter 2. I noticed a few people interested on the drama of Hannah's actions towards Sulley. This chapter is where Sulley is completely depressed. Then, he will explain his very first date back in his youthful days in MU. You'll just have to read and find out. **

It was Saturday morning and Sulley woke up at 6 AM. He groaned in sadness about last night. He couldn't believe the way he acted in front of the whole crowd. He also couldn't believe he drank 7 raspberry cordials and got himself so drunk, he felt like a jerk, but is he an actual jerk? After 5 minutes of tears, he got up and felt like he got a headache. He walked slowly to the kitchen and saw French toast with milk and a note. He picked it up and read it carefully. He noticed it was from his best friend Mike and noticed how he called his ex "acted like a jerk". Sulley then moaned again and crumbled the paper in pieces. He didn't have the appetite today so he only ate half of the toast and half of the milk. "I think I was the jerk", mumbled Sulley.

Sulley went to his lounge chair and closed his eyes a little. He ponder about how mad Hannah would get once he found out he actually fired her. Then, a bang suddenly ranged his ears from the door. He sighed and wanted to see who it is. It was Hannah, with a big red face on her. She wasn't very pleased.

"James Phil Sullivan! How could you ever do this to me", shouted Hannah. "I thought we were friends and friends don't fire their employees for no good reason. You're still mad about what I did to you, right?"

Sulley shrugged and did not have the heart to talk to her so he was reluctant to answer back. "Speak now", shouted Hannah. "Hannah, I told you before, we're through. You just can't ditch another person like that because your easily gullible", said Sulley. "Gullible?! You're the jerk wad that wanted to go out!"

"You also showed your love to another worker at Scare Co. They scare children only and at Monsters Inc., we make children laugh till they cry out of their lungs and enjoy a good laugh. Didn't I tell you this before?"

"Yes, but you're just selfish!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They both kept blaming on each other until Hannah had enough of this nonsense. Once again, she she slapped him in the face, without noticing the first scar he had last night. Sulley then turned back to her and stared at her for a minute. "Maybe, we should never see each other again."

Hannah felt like she wanted to cry and left the apartment. Sulley felt like he wanted to cry too. To be honest, this was the second break up he had in his life. Why? Well, you might want to look at his thoughts. _"I can't believe it. This is the same way Diana Scott treated me, only, no physical abuse." _Then he had a flashback of his memories at MU.

_Diana Scott was a freshman back at MU, the same as Sulley. She was like the rest of the PNK team. Purple hair, three eyes, pink color, and pink PNK sweaters. She was the social butterfly in the group and fell in love with James. James thought she was the crazy one, but he let her loved him anyways. However, things got out of hand when Sulley didn't had the time for love and acted very immature in the past._

"_James, I thought we were going to get some dinner at this fancy restaurant around the block? Are you going to break that promise again", asked Diana._

"_Oh, um Diana. You see, the thing is…. Oh wait! There's my pig", said Sulley while chasing it. He chased it as far is he can, until he bumped into a student with a stack of books and all the books landed right into Diana. Diana's face reddens with embarrassment when all her PNK friends laughed at her and she was no longer the stage light. Sulley then saw how Diana was embarrassed and decided to help her. "Diana, I'm so sorry about what I did. I", but Diana stopped him for a second. "James Phil Sullivan, I thought you were the monster of my dreams. But now, you're so immature, why don't you go back to grade school and learn how maturity works", said Diana. "I didn't mean to upset you. Everyone should have some fun. Let me help you", said Sulley, trying to grab her hand. But Diana stepped back. "Get away from me you freak! Your dad was the best scarer of all times and soon you'll let him down! No wonder no one wants to go out with you, because you lack of maturity. I am going home and will never speak to you again! EVER! Why the heck would I bother you! This is a goodbye, Sullivan", said Diana choking with tears. "You're the biggest jerk I ever met!"_

Sulley did not love that time where he was called a jerk. It was true. He acted like a jerk before he did his final exam and was kicked out of the scare program. He soon cried about his bad past and Hannah's anger towards him. He got the bottle of raspberry cordial and chugged it all while he was crying. Sulley never felt this depressed since he got kicked out of the scare program. 1 hour later and he was drunk again. He wanted to give Mike a call to tell him he won't come out of his home _at all_. He dialed the phone number to Mike's house waited. "Sulley, are you okay pal", asked Mike. "Never better Mikey Wikey", said Sulley. "I just wanna say that you'll take over Monster Inc. and I'll stay here all alone with no love", said Sulley. Mike was surprised how he talked and presumed he was drunk again. He sighed and said, "James, what has gotten into you?" "Oh nothing, just wanna say, I'm a lousy jerk to everyone and I will not go out anymore. No one cares about me. Nothing. No one. AT ALL", said Sulley tearing up. "Buddy, get a hold of yourself! You're not going to stay in all the time and stay drunk! You need help ASAP!"

Sulley then thought for a second and maybe it was a bad idea to stay inside forever. "You know, maybe it is a bad idea. Mike, please help me! I am totally depressed and I have no choice but to hide my face from everyone! No one wants a jerk that broke up, twice!"

Mike then remembered about Diana Scott and thought how embarrassed she was. "Look James, I'm going to your house and talk to you about this", said Mike calmly and he hanged up.

Mike soon drove away from the east side of town and went to the west side, where Sulley lives. He knocked the door twice when Sulley opened it. He looked worse than before. His eyes were red again, he had two scars, his still has his formal wear all wrinkled up, and his hair is messed up too. "Mike, please leave. I don't need your help", whispered Sulley. "Buddy, I think you need therapy. You're not yourself at all", said Mike. Sulley grabbed his friend and pushed him into the wall. Mike panicked as if he felt like he was going to die by his own best friend. "Look Mike! I don't care how much you care about me! Love is such a silly thing to believe. I don't need stupid therapy. I am perfectly fine! I", but he stopped and realized how he treated his only best friend in the world.

Mike panicked so much, he was speechless. Sulley then sighed and put his hand over his face. "Big blue, I think you need a vacation for a week. I'll get you a therapist and you'll stay home all week. I'll take your place for a while and once you come back, you might find a new secretary. Deal", asked Mike. Sulley stayed quiet for a second and sighed once again. "Deal", he said deeply. "But first, you need to chill out. Why don't you take a nap for today? It's a Saturday and we don't go to work until the weekdays", Sulley nodded sadly and walked to his closet, putting on his slippers and sleepwear, he drifted off to sleep. Mike decided to call therapist for his best friend. He dialed the right number and waited for him to respond. "Hello, this is Dr. Zing, how can I help you", said the therapist. "Hello, this is Mike Wazowski and I'm here to book an appointment for my best friend James P Sullivan."

"Sullivan? You mean, Bill Sullivan's son, the one that broke the all-time scare record? You mean, he needs my help", squealed Dr. Zing. "Umm yeah. So I was wondering, are you available for tomorrow 12 o'clock sharp? My friend is really, really down and he is drunk twice. I figured as much that he is depressed", said Mike. "I'll be happy to Mr. Wazowski. Sunday 12 o'clock it is. Please let your friend know about this, okay? *giggle*", said the therapist. "Sure, I'll let him know. Thank you for your time Dr. Zing."

Mike hanged up and decided to go back to his apartment. While he arrived, he saw Celia and Amanda. Celia looked worried but Amanda giggled to see her father again. "So, how was Sulley? Is he alright", Celia asked. Sadly no. I'm afraid he's drunk again and he had the same bottle of raspberry cordial from last night. I can tell Hannah did her abuse towards the poor guy again because I saw a second scar in his cheek", said Mike. Celia sighed and showed sympathy for Mike's best friend. Saturday night, it was family night for the Wazowskis and they were playing with Amanda. She was at her playpen, hugging one of her stuffed animals. Mike and Celia enjoyed the way their child giggled with joy but it's a good thing she won't know about Sulley's depression issue. "Stuffie, stuffie", said Amanda. The couple filled with joy now. Stuffie was her second word and Celia was recording her. However, Mike stared down the window and still thinks about Sulley. _"I wonder if Sul will ever get over his depression."_

Sulley stayed in bed for the whole Saturday and moaned in his sleep. He cried for Hannah or Diana to comeback but they kept backing away. For the rest of the night, he moaned as his heart sank. Sunday morning arrived and Sulley kept having headaches from yesterday. He couldn't think with a bad headache. He ate poorly and exercised regularly and stayed in all the time. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Mike.

_Dear Sulley,_

_I called Dr. Zing and he is a therapist. He's going to help you with your problems at 12 PM so dress well and try to stay calm._

_-Mike_

Sulley groaned and decided it was for the best. He wore a different tie this time. The tie happens to be purple, with blue stripes on it. Sulley noticed his two red scars he got from Hannah and put some scar ointment on. He rubbed it gently as possible. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He could feel the burn on those nasty red scars he got. The back of the note had the address that leads to Dr. Zing's Therapy Office.

_5961, Scream Street NW_

Sulley walked by some buildings near Horror Avenue, and then took a right towards Goose Bumps Street, and finally a left to Scream Street. He saw the building's address. 5961. He walked right into the office's lobby. The carpet was dark green, walls are dark maple wood, 3 comfy sofas were there, and the assistant was an orange monster that has two brown eyes. He had a sharp horn on his head, wore glasses, and wears a suit to look like he's a busy man. Sulley walked up into the orange monster assistant's desk and said, "Hello, I'm here for my appointment for Dr. Zing, 12 PM." "Oh yes, James P. Sullivan. Please walk right through the door. Dr. Haney Zing will be with you shortly", said the assistant in a dreary tone. "Thank you", said Sulley politely. He walked slowly towards the therapist's office. Its room is the same thing as the waiting room, except you see more antiques. There was a lounge chair where the patient sits and talks about their problem. There was a big lumpy chair where the doctor sits. The room also had 3 bookshelves based on therapy, psychology, etc. Sulley decided to make himself at home and waited patiently for 3 minutes. Then, Dr. Zing came in the room. He gave Sulley a cheery hello and Sulley waved with a weak smile. "Good afternoon Mr. Sullivan", said the therapist. "I see that your friend Mike Wazowski told me your depression. Please reassure that this is for your own good and I'm here to help you solve that problem", said Zing showing sympathy. "Thank you for your gratitude Dr. Zing", said Sulley.

"Before we can start Mr. Sullivan, I want you to read these cards that I hold, just to understand your instincts, mental thoughts, and perspective. Do you understand what I mean", asked Dr. Zing

Sulley nodded and was eager to get this over with.

_The first card was an inkblot. He asked what this is. Sulley_ _said it was blue._

_The second one was a monster in a silly costume. Sulley said it was a clown._

_The third one was a monster preparing itself. He asked what he is doing. Sulley said he was ready to either scare or be funny._

_The fourth one was a shape. Sulley disliked the fourth one, but he said it was a heart._

_The fifth one was a human. The doctor asked what mood is she having. Sulley said she was sad._

_The six one was a bit depressing. Sulley said it was a fight._

_The seventh one was the one of the most Sulley disliked and he said it was a couple and he made a frown at that card._

"Okay Mr. Sullivan, I recorded some notes based on your perspective", said Zing.

"Now, I will ask some questions about your life and how good or bad is it. I know some things you might not like to answer but be honest and you don't have to make a fuss about it, okay?"

Sulley nodded and was ready for the next test.

_Q1: What is your highest degree in education?_

_A: High School Diploma_

_Q2: How happy are you? 1-10_

_A: 6_

_Q3: How much success did you had in your life? 1-10_

_A: 5_

_Q4: Have you ever been hospitalized for a mental health problem?_

_A: Not yet_

_Q5: Have you been in therapy before?_

_A: No, this is my first time_

"Okay, that was just a practice run to know if you did therapy before. Here's the real test."

**Things Sulley said yes**

_Since I was young, I've often avoided saying or doing things that might make people reject me. _

_I'm so exhausted during the day, even though I slept well the night before._

_I've been afraid of something, and that's caused huge problems for me, such as overthinking or risk factors. _

_I've had strange dreams that connect towards my problem._

_Ever since I was young, I've always gotten in fights and caused trouble._

_I've had some or a lot of sudden urges to do things that make me feel bad or guilty later._

_I've taken huge risks in my life without thinking about the chances of getting in trouble._

_I've been feeling extremely down and miserable so it was hard for me to do daily activities. _

_I had a fight with someone that was pretty special to me._

_I had a relationship once but we broke up._

_My friends won't stop bugging me because the way I acted._

_I wished I had the time to rewind things and make them up._

_My depression has caused me to eat or sleep abnormally almost every day._

_I've been eating poorly, but do exercises daily._

_I've been avoiding something or someone I'm very afraid of._

_My friends make me feel like I'm the crowd._

"Thank you Mr. Sullivan. I finally recorded all the test results. Now, I'll make sure to call you back to tell you're frequent problem next weekend. Goodbye", said Dr. Zing.

"Bye", said Sulley.

Sulley walked out of the building and went back to the apartment. Now that he took care of his business, he decided to take Mike's advice from before. Over a week, Sulley waited for the test results, but was still depressed. Mike took Sulley's place at the incorporated for a while and wait for Sulley's return. Every time when work is over, Mike always visited Sulley after work and make sure he doesn't cause problems again, such as anger, drinking raspberry cordial, or sob til his lungs can't take the pressure. Still, Sulley was depressed and had frequent headaches, stomach aches, and back pain rarely. On Thursday, he got very ill so Mike had to spend the day with him to take care of his best friend. Sulley scars were fading, but his face was green, his body temperature is high, and he gets more headaches as usual. By Saturday, he had gotten a lot better from before. Then, Sunday came and the results are in.

"Mr. Sullivan, I know why you've had a long week depression. I recently notice you had a relationship once with a monster but broke up because she cheated on you. Is that right", Zing asked. "Yes, Dr. Zing", said Sullivan sadly. "The reason why is because not all relationships last long. Some do, but not all of them. The point is to cope it out once everything is back to normal. You can't just let the situation get the better of you. Plus, I know you've experienced some tough times when you were 18. Somehow you messed everything up, but times have changed. You need to learn how to deal with life and go on. Try to start something new at least. Oh, and by the way, if you ever find a new relationship with another monster, just know these simple steps on how to build a healthy relationship."

_Evaluating (agreeing or disagreeing, make a compromise)_

_Probing (asking questions to get the facts straight)_

_Advising (offering solutions) and_

_Interpreting (explaining motives – trying to "psych out" the other person)_

"Thus, might I suggest you get some pills that keep you from getting headaches from your weekly depression, and do not drink that much raspberry cordial. The risk of drinking is high and causes aggressiveness. Try not to get a simple relationship in the way and try to make life an easygoing way to spend time with friends and family."

Sulley smiled and took that friendly advice from the therapist. He thanked him for all his help and said their goodbyes. Thankfully, the depression week was over and Sulley was back in Monsters Inc. At least, till now.

**I've never written so much, but it was worth it. It does sound a bit too awkward but at least Sulley is back on his toes. I hope you'll love this chapter. **

**UPDATE: I had two reviews from someone that gave me great suggestions. You know, everyone is welcome to review any suggestions I could put o. My story. Chapter 3 will be on soon. :)**

**UPDATE 2: I had to made some change in this chaper. I was going to name Sulley's first ex Hilda but Diana would be best.**


	4. Chapter 3: When Sulley met Megan

**Chapter 3 is now on guys. If you ever review, please feel free to give me suggestions for my story. I'll give you the credit for doing so. However, only one person gets to be chosen so I'll pick randomly. Enjoy!**

Sulley felt so much after his visit to the therapist's office. Now that he is ready to go back to work, he won't worry about Hannah Peterson anymore. However, since he had no secretary, he didn't mind at all so all ends that ends well. At least, that's what he thought. Except, things had been getting hard since he had no secretary so he had a change of heart at least. He put out a help wanted sign for secretary at Monster Inc. Sadly, he tried almost every monster he interviewed with and he needed some kind of monster that he can rely on. Normally he would choose Mike, but he is supposed to make children laugh, which he is best at. He interviewed Fungus for the job, but he didn't have the guts to take that responsibility. He thought Celia would be best for secretary but she was skilled at being a receptionist. Sulley tried almost all of his friends and some of them didn't seem to fit out best for the job. He saw other monsters resumes. He thought they were great but did not meet the requirements to be secretary. Sulley gave up hope and was about to take out his help wanted notice. Then, he noticed some monster tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pale blue monster. She had dark short hair, two green eyes, pale lips, and wore a business women's dress. It appears she doesn't wear makeup, as he saw the regular details in her face. She has average weight and seems to be a shy one at first. It is possible her age was 25. "Um hi", said the monster with a shy voice. "Hello", said Sulley. "Um, is this were the help wanted sign said the CEO of the factory needed a secretary", she said. "Well yes", said Sulley.

"By any chance you know the CEO of this factory? I'm looking for him."

Sulley stared at her awkwardly for a second, and said "Well, you're looking at him."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr…",

"James P Sullivan", said Sulley with a smile.

"Megan Stewart", said the monster with a modest smile.

"Well, Miss Stewart, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're here to schedule an interview with me, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Sullivan. I would love this job because I majored in business of marketing, accounting, and management. I thought this job would be available but I can see you're taking down the sign", said Megan.

"Oh no, I guess there could be one more spot to interview, Miss Stewart", said Sulley.

"Then in that case, I guess I could give it a shot", said Megan with confidence. "When do you prefer to do this, Mr. Sullivan?" "How bout this Thursday, 8 AM? Normally I would do it at 10 AM but we have meetings every day so would that be a fair deal?" "Of course", said Megan. They both shake hands and made the deal. "Mr. Sullivan", said Megan. "By any chance you're related to Bill Sullivan?"

"Yes Miss Stewart. Why's that?"

"My father, Perry Stewart is a huge fan of him and I bet he is proud to have a son like you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I tried to become the best scarer in my family but I had better experiences in business. I was hoping to do that, to support my family."

"I think you'll do fine in the job Miss Stewart. By the way, in Monsters Inc. we make children laugh. We recently discovered laughter is more powerful than a scream. Screams are usually at Scare Co. but really, we hope to see you work in Monsters Inc. soon."

Megan smiled and walked away with anticipation. Sulley thought for a second and wondered. _"I think she'll do fine."_ Meanwhile, Mike walked right up to Sulley and startled him. "Hey buddy, who was that monster you talked with?" "Oh, her name was Megan Stewart. She's a monster who's willing to support her family, by working at the incorporated. I wanted to take down the help wanted notice, but I guess I should give her a chance. She really deserves that job, once I interview with her", said Sulley with a smile. "Ohhh, falling in love I see", said Mike sarcastically. Sulley groaned and decided to ignore that compliment. Mike got confused in a second that Sulley didn't enjoy that joke at all. Sulley headed to the meeting room and decided to wait before the meeting starts. Then Mike showed up and decided to talk to him about Megan. "Sullster, tell me, do you actually love Megan", asked Mike. "Why would you ask that buddy", asked Sulley. "Well, the way you looked at her and how you let her do a job interview this Thursday." "Have you've been eavesdropping Mikey", asked Sulley with a frown. "Maybe I was, maybe I haven't", giggled Mike. Sulley turned away from his best friend, trying to ignore his friend's not so funny jokes about Megan and him. "Aha! So you do love her, don't you? I knew it!"

_James and Megan, sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!_

"Michael, that song was definitely grade school stuff", Sulley grunted.

"Admit it buddy, you're in love with Megan. You totally have a crush with her. First you two will get engaged, then marriage, and finally, a kid. Imagine, James and Megan, star crossed lovers!"

But Sulley had enough of this nonsense and avoided his best friend for the day. _"I am NOT in love with Megan. You have to be friendly like that. It's all part of the job", _Sulley thought. Ever since work was over, Mike constantly kept pestering Sulley about him and Megan, but Sulley tried to ignore him. "Star crossed lovers", said Mike in a silly tone. Sulley soon had enough. "Mike! Please stop it this instant! We are not star crossed lovers! How many times do I have to tell you", roared Sulley.

"I'd say as much as you like to know pal."

"The point is Mike, is that Megan truly wants to support her family and she is willing to. Now, will you please stop pester me about me and her?"

"C'mon pal. Think of it. It could be the start of your new life. Forget about Hannah and", but Sulley stopped him there. "No Michael! Do not remind me of her again, and I'm not going out with Megan!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Me and Celia are married so both of you have to get married as well."

"Sorry Mike. I'm not buying it. I'm not going to get hurt again. What if I say something stupid again and she'll reject my love to her. If you're going to bluff about crap, then I don't want to hear it." Mike sighed and decided there was nothing to do. Sulley didn't like to see his best friend disappointed that way and walked right into his apartment. _"Sometimes Mike can act like a love freak at times, but I don't know. Maybe I am in love with Megan…. Bah! That's nonsense. It's not like we're going to fall in love instantly."_

Thursday came and Sulley wore a business man's suit this time with a green tie. He looked very sharp and busy today for Megan's interview. _"Who knows? Maybe I could be in love with her. At least remember the simple steps about love. God, I hope this interview will get snappy asap!"_ Megan walked into the meeting room and saw Sulley. She gave a brightly hello and Sulley waved. "Good morning Mr. Sullivan", said Megan. "Morning Miss Stewart", said Sulley. Megan sat politely in the chair, keeping her head straight and positive but Sulley was starting to sweat a little. "Hoo, is it hot in here, or is it just me", asked Sulley. Megan giggled the way he sounded but really, Sulley was nervous to look at Megan. Megan pulled out a tissue from her purse and gave it to Sulley. "Here, you need this more than I do", giggled Megan. "Thanks", said Sulley softly. "So Miss Stewart, may I look at your resume", asked Sulley politely. She handed in her resume to Sulley and he scanned it carefully with his periwinkle eyes. It turns out; she graduated from MU and earned her Master's Degree based on accounting, and Bachelor's on marketing. He also saw many activities she had done back in MU. She was in the business club, book club, and art club. She also did many volunteerisms in libraries, elder homes, and events. Her job experiences were good as well; she used to work as an accountant at the state capitol for two years, and a marketing director for a toy company for another 2 years. She also had good experiences on accounting, organization, marketing, strategic planning, presenting, leadership, and keeping up with financial records. Sulley was impressed the way she had done and it was obviously she was well rounded. "Quite a resume Miss Stewart", said Sulley. She blushed a little.

"You did many volunteerisms in the past, such as helping out libraries, helping the old, and become socially helpful with events like the fall fair, or spring festival. You also joined a few clubs in your university days so I guessed you had the time to savor the moment after school. You also have unique skills based on your major. I guess you're the kind of monster any leader can rely on." "Yes Mr. Sullivan", said Megan.

"Tell me Miss Stewart, why do you like to work at Monsters Inc.?"

"I'd love to work there because I would like to keep up with the records of how we did every year to get enough energy from the scream canisters."

"Okay, so what occupation would you like to do?"

"I think being a secretary/assistant or an accountant would work out best for me. I am good with organization skills and time management", she said calmly.

Sulley asked more questions about herself and her attitude towards Monster Inc. Turns out, Megan was a modest person who loves to help people out and become extremely busy till the job gets done. She wants to help the incorporated get enough screams/laughter to prevent energy crises from happening. She would do anything to keep the factory strong. Sulley was so interested in getting to know Megan very well. He listened all the way until he was dazed. Then he notices his best friend spying on the job interview and Sulley was not happy about this. "Well Miss Stewart, it was a pleasure to know about yourself and why you truly want the job. I'm happy to say, you're hired as my official secretary. It is you're responsibility to inform me our financial records based on how well we do. Do you humbly accept the job as the secretary?" "Yes Mr. Sullivan", said Megan. "Good. Thank you for today's job interview. You will start out tomorrow 6 AM. Welcome to the team", said Sulley. They both shake hands again. "Thank you Mr. Sullivan. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep the job strong", said Megan. Then Mike squealed in delight as both monsters heard. Sulley stared at his best friend in a cold way, like he was a threat. Megan was surprised to see another monster eavesdropping on her interview. "Excuse me, Miss Stewart", said Sulley. He marched right up to Mike sternly. "Mike! What the hell are you doing?! I specifically told you not to get involved with this!"

"Oh um, I was just getting some paperwork done for Celia and then… well I wanted to see how well you were with…. Interviews. Ha-ha", said Mike nervously. Sulley sighed and Megan heard them mumbling their conversations. Sulley was startled by her and was one hundred percent nervous. He felt like he done something dumb alright and did not want Megan to know he was a jerk. "Oh um, Miss Stewart. I'm so sorry. This is my best friend, Mike Wazowski and he was getting paperwork done for his wife, but apparently his ears were caught right in the middle in our interview", said Sulley starring at Mike awkwardly. "No worries, Mr. Sullivan, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wazowski", said Megan. "You too, Miss Stewart. Well, I uh, better get these papers to Celia now, so catch ya later." He ran with full of enthusiasm. Sulley didn't know what Mike is going to do, but he hoped it's nothing stupid. "Sometimes my friend does get carried away sometimes. You know what I mean", Sulley chuckled. "I know, right" said Megan. "I hope tomorrow will be better Mr. Sullivan."

"Of course."

They both said goodbye and it was a start of good acquaintances. _"Somehow, I think, I have some feelings towards her, but I don't know why? At least I found my assistant", _Sulley thought. He chuckled with happiness and went back to the meeting room.

**Do you think Sullivan has a crush on Megan yet? At least their getting to know each other. I hoped you loved chapter 3 as much as the rest, where Sulley met Megan. Please review any suggestions for my story if you wish. I will pick ONE person randomly and give them the credit. Please and thank you **


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to know you best

Today was Friday morning and Sulley was heading over to Monsters Inc. He figured as much about yesterday's interview. It was a complete success, until Mike had to eavesdrop on the interview. Sulley was a bit furious about what happened but he knew he wouldn't stay mad to his best buddy forever. Sulley went right through the reception area and heard someone calling his name. It was Mike and he was with Celia. Sulley gave a hello to his trusted friends. "Congratulations James, on what you did _yesterday", _said Celia_. "_What do you mean by that Celia", asked Sulley. "I told Celia about Megan's interview and saw how dazed you were with her. I'd tell you Cel, he is in love with her. I guarantee it", said Mike. Sulley gave the same cold look to his friend from yesterday. "Mike, did you just had to spread the rumor?"

"No buddy, just Celia. We're proud that you got to know Megan well."

"Yeah, but it would have been better if you haven't eavesdropped on us."

"Eavesdrop? What is he talking about, Googley Bear", asked Celia with a suspicious look.

"Oh um, eavesdropped? I don't know what he's talkin about Schmoopsie poo."

"Michael, shame on you for hearing other people's conversations! Don't you know it's rude to know another person's secret and you pass on a misleading rumor. Now that's what I call foolishness", said Celia. Sulley smiled for what Celia is doing. At least she knows now how he is not in love with Megan. Mike sighed and decided to spill the beans. "Okay, okay, I may have caught my ears into the interview, but hey, at least she got hired." "Dearie let Sulley decided to pick what he wants. Just because he got to know Megan, that doesn't mean they'll fall in love instantly. I bet she's still shy and we should give her time to get to know the monsters well." "Thank you Celia", said Sulley.

Sulley headed right into the meeting room and saw Megan, getting organized as possible. She had a portfolio suitcase that was black leather. She had many charts and graphs based on human laughter and monthly rates of how the company is doing. So far she filed in many financial records at her office. She also kept her pens and pencils organized on the side of the suitcase. Sulley was impressed how she was well organized. "Wow Megan. How long did you make those charts and graphs based on human laughter", asked Sulley. "Research of course. To be honest, I'm a bit of a research freak and I get the information from reliable sources." She pointed out some books about human screams, human psychology, and other information based on energy. "Plus, did you know it takes about 10 minutes for me to design graphs, pie charts, and other types of charts? I love doing research and chart making since my youthful days in MU."

"You don't say", said Sulley with an impressed face.

"I don't know why, but research and chart making is a hobby of mine. Once I get bored, I could always keep the boring away by doing my hobby."

Sulley couldn't imagine one monster doing all this research and fancy making. He believes that Megan is a perfectionist, based on her neatness and good knowledge. Over the weeks, Megan has done very well in the job. She basically did what the CEO said and she was the busiest monster at all times. Whenever Sulley asked her to review the monthly's scream rate, she seems to get her hands full. She instantly gets the files from the file cabinet and hands it in to Sulley. Sulley was amazed how she was best at but to be honest, he thinks he should get to know his assistant well, after the job interview.

The summertime has finally arrived and Megan kept working at Monsters Inc. for at least a month. Sulley was determined to chat with her but he doesn't have the courage to. Mike was there, watching Sulley being love struck by his secretary. "Hey buddy, you okay", he asked. Sulley jumped and turned to his best friend, Mike. "Mike, don't tell me you're going to start you're teasing on me and Megan again", asked Sulley. "Oh no, I just realized that maybe you should decide to go out with her. If you think Megan isn't you're type, that's perfectly fine. I won't tease about you and her anymore." "Thanks Mike", said Sulley. "But, there is, one question that I have to ask you", he said softly. Sulley grabbed Mike's arm in a hurry and went into the secret room where they always visit Boo. "Mike", said Sulley with a worried face. "Buddy, please tell me. How do you get to know a monster very well? I mean, a woman. For the past month, I tried to talk with Megan but I'm scared. I don't think I can handle the pressure anymore."

"So you are in love with her", asked Mike.

"Well no. I just thought, since she's my new secretary, I ought to know her best. I mean, I know she's a perfectionist and a very well rounded student at college. I just want to know what she likes. Perhaps I do, have an interest in her. I'm dying to not know Mike. I have to talk to her", begged Sulley. "If I do something dumb or say something dumb, she'll never want to be my friend. I don't want to be the same jerk like the _first time_, and the _second time. _I really need to act mature so she could like me as a friend."

"Chill Sul, chill. First of all, if you really want to know Megan well, try to hide the nervous and the sweat. You're starting to become a nervous wreck and how will she want to know _you_ if you can't stop being anxious. Plus, make direct eye contact. Remember that interview you did with her? Do the same thing as last time but don't stare at her all the time. She might think you're a stalker and nobody likes stalking. The next thing you'll know, ask her anything you want to understand about Megan. Ask her what's her favorite book, music, genre, or place she likes to eat at during break time. Ask her anything you like to understand. It's all about _getting to know you best_. And besides, you won't be the same jerk from last time or the second time. You're already mature at least. Be yourself. Get to know her best and she'll be dying to know about you."

Sulley nodded. "Mike, I don't know how to repay you. Do you think, you can watch me how I do? Just give me gestures on what should I do, but don't make it obvious", he asked. "Well, I guess I could support you big guy. Just remember what I said okay. Don't be a nervous wreck, make good eye contact, and ask her anything you want to know her about", said Mike. "Thank you, Michael", said Sulley with a pleased face. The both monsters were at the entrance of Megan's office. Sulley was a bit tense, but he knows he'll do an exceptional job. "Alright big guy", said Mike. "Show her what you got. Be the monster. Be the best", cheered Mike. Sulley smiled at his best friend, accepting his support. He stared at the door for 3 seconds and then gave a knock. "Come in", said Megan calmly. Sulley came in her office and saw Megan in a black business women's suit. He notices her desk was as organize as her file cabinet and portfolio. She had a laptop that is black as well and has the M with the eyeball on top of it. She has a flowerpot near a picture of a girl that looks like her but she has blonde hair. Two monster grownups were with the little girl. The man must be her father. He had a big beard with sharp eyes. He was bald of course and wore overalls. He also had sharp teeth that are meant for scaring. The women must be her mother as well. She was much like Megan. Same hair, same eyes, but different color. She has more blue color than the rest of the family. It's possible she got the paleness from her father and the little girl was pale as well. The little girl wore braids and a grey skirt, with a grey top. She smiled weakly in the picture so Sulley assumed it was her sister. "Hello sir", said Megan. "Good afternoon, Miss Stewart", said Sulley. "What a busy day, isn't it sir", said Megan cheerfully. "Yes but it can get exhausting at times. But really, the job never gets done", said Sulley eagerly. "So Mr. Sullivan, were you going to ask me something?"

"Oh um, well. Megan, I was wondering. I", said Sulley nervously. Mike was giving a gesture at Sulley, remember his words. Breathed in and out, letting the worry out of his mind. "Megan, since we still have time, do you think, we could talk for a little bit?"

"Of course sir. Maybe it's time we should get to _know_ each other more."

Sulley smiled as if Megan expected him to ask him that. "So Megan, do you have any family members or relatives?"

"Well, I have my mother and father. You may have heard my father's name, Perry Stewart, right?" Sulley nodded, knowing her father was a Sullivan fan. "Then there's my mother, Gwen Stewart. I love her so much, but she does get on nerves. She's a worry wart and thinks I can't handle myself in the city. I know she really cares about me but she should believe I can be independent for now on. Lastly, is my sister, Prim. She is my whole world. She's 12 and sometimes I act as a mother to her. We always played together since she was 4 and our father would sing us songs about the country life. I know this will sound strange Mr. Sullivan but I'm a country girl at heart. I lived at the country since I was little. My father used to be a scarer as well but he retired now and works as a farmer for a living. My mother sells crops for a living as well. My sister Prim wants to become a nurse once she's older so she can be the 1st monster in the family to create cures. I for myself want to support the family as well. I used to help out my father with the farming but since he is so old, he needed a farmer's helper to do part of the work for him, before I left to MU."

Sulley never knew a monster that could live out in the country life. "Which part of the country do you live in", he asked. "Oh, it's not too far. It's just a one and a half hour drive to Maplewood. Maplewood is a small town where I was born there. Sometimes I imagine myself feeling the country air blowing me away to see a new life. I'm not used to living in the city but it's the only way I have to be independent. I wished I was back at my real home. I can get a little homesick at times but I came to Monstropolis to get a job and not only support myself but support my parents as well. Hopefully I will get used to the city life, Mr. Sullivan", said Megan. "Do you have any siblings, Mr. Sullivan", asked Megan. "Sadly, no. I'm the only child in my family and my father raised me to become a great scarer."

"Are you married?"

"No I'm afraid not. You know my friend, Mike right? Well, he used to be my roommate but since he is married with his wife, Celia Mae, he no longer lives with me. Plus, he's a father too. I live all by myself now and yeah, sometimes it gets lonely."

They were both quiet for a second, knowing their pasts. "Um, Miss Stewart, are you married", asked Sulley with a red face. "Nope, afraid not. Well I was about to get married, but my boyfriend died from a car accident once. He was a country man too. He used to sang me country songs, gave me citrus fruits every Sunday, and we go on romantic walks near the lake. However, a truck crashed near him as he was driving home and yes, he is dead now. He…. he was my love. I loved him so much. He also supported the Stewart family and then, he's dead now. He's dead. My only passion in the world", said Megan bursting into tears. Sulley was astonished how this happened and felt like an idiot, asking her that question. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Miss Stewart. I feel sorry for your boyfriend and I'm also sorry for asking that silly question", said Sulley regretfully. "No, no. It's fine sir. It's my fault that I reminded myself this tragedy." Sulley felt like regretting this but he couldn't let his assistant cry. He got out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here. You need it more than I do", said Sulley. "Thank you, sir", said Megan with a soft smile. They both looked at each other, blushing. "Did you ever tried to get married sir", asked Megan. "Well not exactly. I did have a girlfriend once, but she cheated on me. Ever since I caught her red handed, I told her we were through. She got so furious at me, she slapped me, twice", Sulley grunted. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry sir. I think she was the idiot, not you. Couples should never cheat just because they instantly fall in love", said Megan. Sulley smiled softly at Megan. They decided to change the subject and talk about other things in life. Both of them share a passion on books but Megan reads more than Sulley. They talked about their favorite type of music. As we all know, Megan loves country, but Sulley likes pop music. Sulley talked about his MU days and how he was expelled that time, even though he was embarrassed. "At least you have a life sir. Everyone makes mistakes and besides, the dean said to keep 'surprising' and wished you good luck." And it was true. Hardscrabble was supportive to Sulley and Mike. "Well Miss Stewart, it was nice to get to know you best", said Sulley. "I'm glad we had the chance to chat Mr. Sullivan.", said Megan. "I applaud your gratitude, and there's no need of calling me these Misters. Call me James or Sulley instead."

"Very well, James", smiled Megan. "I hope we'll have the next time to talk again. Well, goodbye boss."

"Goodbye Megan", said Sulley. Sulley got out of the room and noticed his best friend was gone. He wondered why but he figured as much that he found his courage.

**Sorry it took me some time. It would of took me sometime to finish it yesterday but me and my family are going to Arkansas for a day. Anyways, at least there's more character in Megan, so hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. Plus, Megan's sister is a small parody of Primrose Everdeen, from the Hunger Games. I loved the series. **


	6. Chapter 5: Before and After Dinner

After their chit chat, Sulley felt relieved at first to know his secretary well. Seeing how her life in the country went swell, until the death of her future husband. Sulley blamed himself for asking her that question. He never knew his questions could get out of hand but at least he calmed Megan down. Sulley saw Mike, finishing the last child for today.

"Hey Mike", shouted Sulley. "Hey Sul", shouted Mike back. "Say Mike, why'd you left during our conversation? I did tell you if I was in danger of embarrassment, you'd give me gestures and I'll know what to do." "Well pal, at first, I reminded you my three tips of preventing shyness from women and noticed how well you did. I figured as much you found your courage Sulley. I wanted to see how the conversation went but alone time with her would be better. I did it for your own good big guy", said Mike. Sulley smiled at his friend, how great he was giving him advice and reminding his alone time with Megan. "Aw, thanks Mike", he said softly. "My pleasure, Sul."

Weeks passed by and it was almost the 4th of July. Monsters Inc. made a small holiday for the first week of July so all workers to relax and spend time with family and friends. Everything was good as well. Sulley was eager to savor the holiday. Mike and Celia invited Sulley to an evening dinner on July 4th to celebrate Independence Day. Celia also planned to bring little Amanda to the fancy dinner. Sulley was pleased of his friends to invite him for the special day. While he was going to his apartment, Mike raced all the way to tell his best friend something.

While he was catching his breath, he said, "Sulley, I invited a special friend to tonight's dinner at Fancy Scream. I hope you don't mind, but it's someone really _special_." "Oh, well sure Mike. I'm sure we can invite that _special _friend to tonight's dinner. By the way, who is this mystery guest?" "If I'd tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise", said Mike giving a grin. "Okay then", said Sulley awkwardly. "Well, I better go hit the shower and get ready tonight's dinner." "Wait Sulley, I think I have a great idea for you. Back in my day, I used to be a barber and I was thinking, couldn't I fix your hair for tonight's evening. It's going to be special."

"Um thanks Mike, but I'm good just the way I am."

"Buddy, please. At least give me a chance. Sometimes you have to give a fresh look to impress your friends. Give it a try, will you", pleaded Mike. "Oh okay", sighed Sulley. Sulley then took a shower for tonight's dinner and when he got out of the shower, he was surprised by Mike, holding monster gel and scissors in his hands. "Pal, if it's something crazy, I think I'll pass." "This won't take long Sul. I know by the time you'll like it, you'll owe me for sure", said Mike in an excited tone. "This is going to be repentant", Sulley sighed.

"Just sit in the chair and you'll be fine." Sulley decided to obey and he knew he'll regret this. Mike opened the monster gel and put a tip of it on his finger. He then smeared it on Sulley's hair and Sulley felt very uncomfortable. Mike then spiked the hair up for a second and cut some of it off. He then added a little bit of more monster gel on Sulley's hair. Giving it the final touch, he patted Sulley's head. "There we go, now see here and…. Ta-da! The new you!" Sulley saw for a second and realized his old self from the university days. His mouth opened as if he was going to faint but he never felt this good since he met Megan. It was the same hairstyle he had in the past but in a bit of a new way.

"Mikey", said Sulley. "This is…. this is wonderful. Now I can see why you became a barber in the past. I owe you one", said Sulley. "James, the only thing you owe me is thankfulness", said Mike politely. "I think you should go home and get ready Mike. You'd done so much but you should also do what you need to do", said Sulley. Mike nodded with a smile and left. Sulley was glad to have Mike as a best friend. Maybe someday he'll repay the favor. He wondered why Mike wants him to look handsome for the special occasion but he agreed he's best friend's advice 'fresh look'.

Sulley then did push-ups for 5 minutes and was going to his closet. This time, he was going to wear a navy blue suit with no tie. He decided to look himself at the mirror and noticed how handsome he looked. This is the first time he ever done it, even though he thinks everyone is good so they don't really need to change their true appearances. Still, he was glad his friend helped him with his hair. Sulley decided to drive to Fancy Scream this time. He drove a Black Sedan that has he never drives it that much. The seats had white covers on it and he had an air freshener that is black dice. Sulley went inside his Sedan and wondered about the mystery guest Mike invited. He had a feeling he knew that monster from before. Fancy Scream was a fancy restaurant where its located at the east side of town, where Mike lives. Sulley drove to the parking lot and it was valet parking instead. He saw a teenage monster girl who had three eyes, white fur, wore baggy clothes, and a green cap. "Sup Mister", said the teenager. "Allow me to park your car. Our valet parking is a fair price. 5o monster cents per minute." Sulley smiled how energetic the teenage was and got off his car. He gave the car keys to the teenager and she jiggled them while she got on. She parked the car carefully, near the side of the building. Then she got back to work by greeting more monsters coming in the parking lot.

Sulley spotted the Wazowskis, waving their friendly furry monster. Mike wore a tux, with a mixed color of red, blue, and white. Celia wore a gold dress with high heels. Amanda wore a dress that also has red, blue, and white, with a huge white bow on her hair. "So glad you're her Sul. We're just waiting for you and the guest. I'm pretty sure she should be here by now", said Mike. Sulley nodded and Celia let Amanda say hello to Sulley. Amanda pulled his face towards her, hugging the face, which made both Celia and Mike laugh. Sully chuckled after Amanda let go of his face. Then a compact car arrived near the valet. It was red and had four seats inside. "Oh look, I think that's her Googley Bear", said Celia. _"Her", _Sulley thought with a bewildered face.

The familiar face caught Sulley's attention. It was Megan, he secretary. _"Whu, what? Megan's here",_ thought Sulley. Megan wore high heels as well. She wore a fancy summer dress that is green. She wore a matching necklace, probably emerald. For the first time, she wore make up that took away the paleness of her face. "Greetings James, Mister Wazowski", she said cheerfully. Both monsters said hello but Sulley was sweating again. "I see you must be Mike's wife. Nice to meet you. I'm Megan Stewart." "Hello Megan. I'm Celia Mae, and indeed. It's so good to meet you too", said Celia while shaking hands. "And this must be little Amanda, your child. Nice to meet you too", said Megan in a silly tone of voice. Amanda giggled shyly, still trying to know Megan very well. "Well, shall we go now, everyone? The evening never rests", said Celia. All monsters came inside Fancy Scream and saw how fancy it was. It had velvet red carpets at the reception line. The restaurant was decorated for Independence Day, with flying colors. The dining area was also velvet red with a murmuring crowd. Many monsters wore fancy clothes as well. Many waiters and waitresses came back and forth serving delicious food. The gang decided to sit near the windows, where they can see the fireworks at the plaza square.

The waiter came in to take the group's orders. "Hello and welcome to Fancy Scream, where we give the best fancy food in town", said the waiter calmly in dignity. He hand them menus based on appetizers, dinner, and deserts. Plus, a small section shows a children's menu between the ages of 1-8. The group scanned the menus carefully, while Sulley kept looking at Mike. He tapped his best friend with annoyance and Mike saw how his friend wasn't pleased with him. "Um excuse us ladies, but we're going to the washroom. We uh, need to take care of our, business….. and stuff", said Mike nervously. "Okay, take your time, my Googley Bear", said Celia. "Be back before the waiter comes back guys", said Megan. "Of course", said both, Mike and Sulley. Sulley grabbed his best friend by the arm and hurried into the men's room. "Mike, why the heck you brought Megan to tonight's dinner? I thought you'd said you leave us alone, didn't you", said Sulley. "I thought since when you and Megan started to get along, maybe we should invite her at least, so we can mingle all together", said Mike nervously. Sulley covered his face, in an aggravated way. "Mike, thank you for trying to help, but I never asked you to invite her. I mean, yes we're getting along but we're not actually going out yet!" Mike sighed and gave a dejected face, knowing his best friend Sulley dismaying him. Sulley noticed how hurt his friend was and didn't want him to feel down. "Look Mike, I'm sorry what I said. I know you're trying to bring us together but that's not the point. I think you're trying to do this is because you want me and her to all be together as friends. Well, thank you for what you did", Sulley sighed with a smile. "You put your heart into making this night special and yes, it would be nice of us to invite Megan along with the group. Besides, I bet if we're all friends, we can stay together as a group and watch our backs. Who knows, maybe….. I could go out with Megan."

The words he let go of his mouth brought Mike's spirits up. "Sulley, you're welcome. I can see why you like her so much but I'll leave that to you. It's you're decision and you can do whatever you like", said Mike. Both friends smiled at each other and headed back to the dining area. The two ladies were chit chatting about their lives. Amanda was occupied with her pacifier. While the boys were back, Megan explained about her life in the country even though Sulley heard it before. "If you'll excuse me guys, I think I would like to have a talk with James", said Megan. The both couples nodded. Sulley and Megan soon left, while the couples were flirting. "James, your friend was so kind of me to invite me", said Megan. "Yup, he's the one you can rely on", said Sulley.

"Listen James, there's something I like to tell you."

"Go ahead Megan. I would like to know."

"Well, the thing is, I um", she said nervously. Megan showed the same modest face where they first met. Her pale cheeks soon turn red and she mumbled to herself. Sulley was confused, trying to understand what she's saying. "James, after the fireworks, could we, have alone time for a while? If you mind?" Sulley smiled. "Of course Megan. I'd be happy too", said Sulley while blushing. They both starred at each other, with red cheeks. "Well, we better get back James. They might be expecting us by now."

The group once again scanned the menus carefully and the waiter came back to write down their requests. "How may I serve you today, ladies", asked the waiter. Celia ordered a Cheese omelet with broccoli roasted. Megan asked for a grilled swordfish with lemon and little vegetables cooked as well. "Okay and what will you order sirs?" Mike decided to eat rosemary chicken with parsnips all around it. Sulley ordered the rare monster steak with glazed orange sauce on it. Celia decided Amanda should have a spinach salad with tomatoes, mushrooms, and cucumbers.

"Very well. Your order will be done soon. Thank you for eating at Fancy Scream", said the waiter. While the food was being prepared, a waitress brought them blueberry wine for the group and orange juice for Amanda. The group chit chatted almost everything they can think of. Work, daily lifestyles, and other random things. Mike also shared jokes he invented to surprise the human children at work. The group laughed with joy to hear the hilarious jokes Mike made. Amanda was still preoccupied with her pacifier. Then, the food was ready. Everyone was finally thrilled to eat.

While they were eating, they still chit chatted about life, until Amanda decided to pout about the food. She threw a tantrum because she didn't like the tomatoes and Celia had to comfort her, before they were asked to leave. Mike decided to tell Amanda one of his jokes but it didn't work. Amanda's tantrums went way out of hand, the customers were looking at the group with irked faces. Mike was overwhelmed by the way Amanda is ruining the evening. Another waiter was serving food for other monsters. However, he was also overwhelmed by Amanda's tears, he tripped over to the floor and the food went flying through the air. Crab soup soon landed on Mike with a red crab pulling his eye lid. Amanda laughed seeing how silly her own father was. Everyone laughed how Mike had the crab pinching him in the eyelid but it was for the best. _"For Amanda", _Mike thought. Everything was now peaceful now after Amanda's boisterous tantrum.

After the dinner, the gang decided they would see the fireworks at the city park. It's more fun to see them up close than looking at them by your window. They arrived by the park and saw many families having evening picnics. The park was greener than ever. Many trees surrounded the atmosphere. A small cherry orchard was near the lake. The lake has so much life all around it. Fireflies, three eyed toads, and all sorts of pond species. "This reminds me of Maplewood", said Megan. Megan decided to explain how her hometown was like to Mike and Celia.

They were fascinated how Megan describes it well. Sulley was determine after the firework show was over, he would have more alone time with Megan. If he had his courage. The five friends looked upon the night sky and saw thousands of booming fireworks. Many people showed ohs and ahs during the firework show. Mike, Celia, Sulley, and Megan were amazed how the fireworks flickered with delight. Amanda covered her ears, ignoring the annoying noise of fireworks, which is her opinion. After one hour, Amanda drifted off to dreamland. The group awed with delight to see little Amanda's sleeping face. "I think it's time for our little daisy to go to bed", said Celia softly. "It was great fun, Mike and Celia", said Megan. "It sure was", said Mike. "I hope you have a good night guys", said Sulley. The group said their goodbyes and Mike drove back to his apartment. Later, a few monsters were leaving after the show but both Megan and Sulley stayed behind. They walked right through the bridge, talking about life.

"You look very sharp and handsome James. Did you made that haircut", said Megan. "Well no. My friend Mike did it. He used to be a barber back in his day and he wanted me to look nice for tonight. Somehow this appearance reminds me of my young self. All energetic, supportive, and dashing. I think I'll keep the haircut for a while. I never saw myself look good in years", he said softly. "By the way Megan, would you like to sit near the cherry orchard? It's more peaceful over there."

"Of course James. My father also owns a cherry orchard as well and I think it does look peaceful there." Both monsters ran to the only bench near the cherry orchard. They saw how the moon glows through the pond. They snuggled together, without noticing the awkwardness but they didn't mind. They were quiet for a second, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, Sulley said, "Megan, there's something I'd like to tell you, if that's alright." She nodded slowly, waiting for him to say it. "I umm, I'm glad to have an assistant like you. All organize, perfect, and sincere." She starred at him for 5 seconds and smiled. "Oh thank you James. I'm glad to have a boss like you. Being a brave leader, self-minded, and optimistic."

They snuggled in more to stay close together, without a word. Megan soon fell asleep for a second and Sulley stayed awaked to guard her. _"Oh boy, this is great. I'm starting to get to know her best. I just hope things start to turn out well", _Sulley thought. Twelve o'clock struck at the park's middle clock. It gonged with the wind, awakening Megan. "Oh, it's midnight", she said. "Wow, did the time had to pass already", asked Sulley. They both laughed with happiness. They ran towards the parking lot and talked about life once again. "You know Sulley", said Megan saying Sulley for the first time. "I'm going to visit my parents and sister soon. I was wondering, would you like to come along with me for the weekend. I'm sure you'll love the countryside there. If you want to", she said shyly. "Really, you won't mind?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure my mother has to get use to you somehow. She sometimes worries about me talking with other guys and yeah, she bugs me on that. But don't worry, you'll get use to her", she said. "Then in that case Megan, I would love to come with you." They both hold hands for 10 seconds slowly and then noticed it. They blushed with embarrassment. Sulley thought he might get slapped again and Megan thought he wouldn't like her as a friend. They both laughed a little, noticing how silly they were. "Bye James. Tonight was one of the best times I had in my life." "That's funny, I feel like this is the best time I had in my life too", said Sulley. Megan speed walked to her compact car and lost her balanced on the high heels. Sulley gasped and grabbed her entire body by the flash. He noticed what he was doing and felt so embarrassed. "James, thank you for saving me. I would have got my favorite dress ruined", she giggled. "You're welcome, Megan", he chuckled. They both giggled in a weak way. They said their goodbyes and Megan drove off. Sulley got into his Sedan, thinking about his actions. He blushed in love paradise. He felt like he wanted to laugh, cry, and have fun all in the same time.

**Finally guys, chapter 5 is ready. Since Independence Day (Fourth of July) is coming, I thought I would add the special occasion to the story. I feel so good writing about this and came back from my trip to Arkansas. I had a blast there, playing volleyball with my cousins until the sunsets. Anyways, hoped you love chapter 5. **


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Maplewood

**Here is chapter 6 guys. Finally, we get to meet Megan's family and see her hometown, Maplewood. I decided to use boo34's suggestion based on what she said. "try to get them kissed for the for time and also doing a tickle fight for fun." Special thanks go to boo34 for giving me that suggestion. **

**Remember, I'll pick one person randomly for their great suggestion for the story to go on. Enjoy!**

Sulley woke up at 5 AM in the morning, deciding to go to Maplewood with Megan. He slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and took a rich lather shower for the trip. He's been dying to meet Megan's family for the first time. He knows Perry Stewart will be glad to see him, since he is a Sullivan. He also wants to see Megan's sister, Prim. He thought about Prim and Megan, hugging and giggling on the bright meadow as children. He also thought about her mother, Gwen Stewart. _"I hope she won't ask me to leave her house forever. When Megan said "Worry Wart", it's possible she won't accept a Sullivan in her house",_ Sulley thought.

He got out of the shower and combed his haircut from yesterday. Once again, he loved the way Mike fixed his hair. He kept the hair perfect as possible. He brushed his teeth and got out of the bathroom. He decided to have a normal breakfast this time. He drank some coffee, toast, fruits, and scrambled eggs. It was a fine meal he had so he can sate his hunger on the way. Sulley grabbed his suitcase that showed the Monsters Inc. M on it. He decided to pack a few outfits to wear on the trip. He also packed his summer sleepwear and a few socks. He decided to dress up for the trip. Sulley wore a light white t-shirt and bright blue jeans. _"I bet the country will be as good as it is here. Maybe ten times better than the city", _Sulley thought. Sulley grabbed his suitcase and car keys and headed out of his apartment. He took a last look before he was leaving out of the city for the weekend. Sulley got into his black Sedan and drove past the buildings, to the houses, and passed through the outskirts of Monstropolis.

Driving through the plains, Sulley saw wooden fences. He figured they were ranches. He saw many farmers, feeding the animals, setting the crops, and watching the sunrise. Sulley understands that farmers do get up very early in the morning and do farming chores. They are as busy as the workers at Monsters Inc., only rural occupations. _"Wow, this country looks amazing." _ Sulley saw a large pond, surrounded by oak trees and apple trees, blowing in the wind. Sulley's cellphone ringed through his ears, digging through papers.

He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello, James?" It was Megan, calling Sulley. "At what time did you leave", she asked. Sulley said 5 AM. "Oh, I think you're one hour away from me because I left at 4 AM. I'm used to leaving to Maplewood bright and early." "I think I would be there at 7 AM Megan. I'll be there soon", said Sulley. "Okay James. When you past through the small town, you must find a white house with a pink trim. That's where my family lives. Be sure to recall that, okay?" "Alright", said Sulley. He hanged up and he gave his attention in spotting the welcome sign.

At 7 AM, he saw a big welcome sign with a brown trip. The sign said **WELCOME TO MAPLEWOOD. ENJOY YOUR STAY.** Sulley drove near the town and saw many shops nearby. Many monsters wore country outfits. Some men wore overalls, and tuxes. Women wore farm outfits and puffed sleeve dresses. Boys and girls wore farm outfits as well. Many children played hide and seek. Some children stared at Sulley, looking curious at the outsider. Sulley pays no attention to the children, not looking very suspicious. By the time he drove away from town, he saw another sign that said **STEWART FARM, 1 MILE AWAY. **Sulley saw an orchard full of cherries, apples, oranges, and all sort of fruits. He saw a barn full of animals being fed by Perry Stewart. He figured as much he's finally there. He saw the big two story house with a pink trim, just like Megan mentioned.

He saw Megan's car and parked right behind it. Sulley scanned around the farm, with amazement. He never saw a place so beautiful before. Right near the house, he saw a chicken coop with a white trim. Many chickens with three eyes stared at Sulley. He never said a word and slowly walked to the house. A black cat hissed at Sulley, making Sulley roaring at it a little. The cat smirked and leaped away. Then Sulley spotted Megan and Prim, reading a blue book. They saw the friendly looking blue monster with happiness.

Megan was wearing a plaid top with cuffed jeans and leather boots. Those boots look perfect to kick things. Then Sulley saw Prim, Megan's sister. Just like the photo he saw, she wore braids. She wore a white top with a blue skirt. She wore blue gumboots and a silver bell pendant. They both waved at Sulley and he waved back as well. "So good to see you James. I hope you'll enjoy the country this weekend. There's so much to do here", said Megan with a bright face.

"Happy to be here, Megan", said Sulley. "Oh, Prim. This is my boss, James Phil Sullivan. We work together at Monsters Inc. to keep the city's energy strong, by collecting laughter. James, meet my sister, Prim Stewart." "It's nice to meet you, Prim", said Sulley. "Yes, it is Mr. Sullivan. My big sister talked about you while you were getting here", she said shyly. Megan holds her sister softly, keeping her comfort safe. "Dearies! Who's there at the porch", said an old shaggy women with a country accent. A monster elder came out of the house. She had the same hair like Megan, except it was all greyish, blackish. Her eyes were narrow, and she had more color in her skin. It was Gwen Stewart, Megan's mother. She looked at Sulley with a pale face. Sulley looked at her with a smile. "Oh mom. Please don't get scared. This is my boss from Monsters Inc., James Phil Sullivan. He's a very nice man and we worked together for the past month", said Megan nervously. Gwen stayed quiet for 10 seconds and smiled weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sullivan. My daughter told me everything about you." "Much obliged Mrs. Stewart", he said softly.

Megan's father was carrying two buckets of milk for morning's breakfast. He stopped slowly and saw with amazement. For the first time, Perry was standing right in front of Bill Sullivan's son. "You must be that Sullivan fellow my daughter must be talkin bout. It's so great to meet you, sonny boy", Perry chuckled with a country accent. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stewart. Perry walked closer to Sulley and he hugged Sulley, laughing with joy. Sulley did not know what that was about but he understands how Megan described him a Sullivan fan. "Well everyone, shall we go eat breakfast? It's waiting for us right now", said Gwen shyly. "Please Mr. Sullivan; put your suitcase at the drawing room. We'll get it later okay" said Gwen. The family and Sulley headed inside.

The entire house had white wallpaper with old photographs. The house had three bedrooms. One is the parent's room, Prim's and Megan's bedroom, and the guest room. The drawing room was much like a sun room. The morning sun shined down on the windows, and on the furniture. The sofas were maroon and were covered with white doilies. The coffee table was as brown as coffee and had a large doily. There was an antique TV in the room. The room also had books stacked in the shelves. The top of the bookshelf had a collection of china plates, collected by Gwen herself. The entire house was more of an old fashion farm house. They went inside the kitchen and it was old fashion as well. The kitchen had a nice counter area with many plates washed. The table was rosewood, along with the chair. It also had delicious country food. Butter, baked pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, sandwiches, and milk. The kitchen had an iron stove that was cooking Perry's famous country stew. "Just wait Sullivan, by the time it's night time, you'll love my country stew. It's been in my family for generations and we always have a nice warm country stew on weekends.

Sulley decided to have a bit of pancakes and toast, just to be nice to the family. Sulley and Megan talked about their jobs at Monsters Inc. Prim and Perry listened well, while Gwen was still cleaning the counter, nervously. She was still aware on the big guy but she tried to keep her patience cool. "So that's how I remembered the company well", said Perry. "Back in my day, we used to scare children as well. I remember it well. Sullivan, did you know I used to work with your old pa? We were a great team. Many people admired us because of how we scared many kids. I looked up to Bill as a great friend and we always chatted after work. That was the time; we became best friends, until I retired from scaring. I can tell how strong a laugh is than a scream. Sullivan, you were meant to become the CEO of the incorporated and I'm glad my daughter is your assistant. I bet you two make a great team."

Sulley and Megan both smiled at each other, while Gwen starred at Sulley awkwardly. "So Prim, would you like to talk about yourself to my boss", asked Megan. Prim nodded and she bit her lip slowly. "Well Mister, I go to junior high. It's a nice school there where me and my friends hang out. It's called Maplewood Junior High School. The campus is surrounded by trees, the same way where this home is." Prim also explained more of herself to Sulley. She talked about her book club she hosts every month at school. Mainly, she plays softball, tennis, and swimming as sports. She usually gets top marks at school, making her family so proud. Then she talked about her dream job. Once she finishes her major as a nurse in training, she'll be the first nurse in her family. She also knows a few cures and remedies whenever someone is hurt. One time, her father was so ill; she gave him her very special remedy. It was a cure to treat illness away. It was mixed with herbs, spices, and some milk. She mixed it all together and added some mint to keep the illness from causing more trouble. The cure worked and made Perry got back to his toes again.

Sulley was amazed. Prim is sort of like Megan, all hard working and willing to strive for success. The family kept chit chatting till 8:30 AM. "Well, I better go and plant in the new crops Gwen. They won't plant themselves so I better get going", said Perry. "Okay but please, please be careful from last time. We don't want you to get hurt again", said Gwen. One time Perry was planting crops and he accidently hurt himself from the garden tools. It wasn't his fault. Perry is 70 and he needed help from his farmer assistant. "Sullivan, Megan, Prim. Would you all like to help me and my helper to plot the crops in?"

They all agreed and Gwen wished them to be careful. The group headed outside and saw another monster getting the tools ready. He has purple fur, with reptile wings. He had a pink nose and had furry blue arms. He waved at the entire group. "Hey Gilbert! How are those crops", shouted Perry. "Going great Perry", shouted Gilbert. "Grab some seeds everyone, and you too Sullivan. Everyone grabbed some gardening tools, gloves, and seeds. Sulley was eager to garden since this is his first time. Perry told him the directions to garden and he listened very carefully. "Okay Sullivan, I need you to dig a little deep for the seeds to go in. You'll be planting monster cabbages at that plot of field", said Perry pointing to the left.

"Be sure to dig deep but not too much. At least let the seeds fit in and use the plowing tool where Ulysses is." Perry pointed to a traditional heavy plowing tool used by farmers. A three eyed horse named Ulysses was used to help plow the field. "By plowing, it will bring fresh nutrients to the surface, with a seed-free medium for planting an alternate crop. We need to plow because the seeds will be planted inside and providing a healthy way for our crops to grow. Is that understood Sullivan?" Sulley nodded slowly and he grabbed the plowing tool. He ordered Ulysses to mush and he slowly walked. Sulley started plowing the entire field for a second and soon planted monster cabbage seeds in the field. Carefully not stepping on the beds, he watered them just as every other plant deserves water. The sun shined down on Sulley, which he didn't mind.

Perry was impressed at how Sulley did as he told. Megan and Prim were putting in other seeds in the other fields, along with Gilbert. At 11 AM, they were done putting in the new crops. "Now, it would take at least 3-4 months for our new crops to grow so it will take some time. Luckily, we have corn, tomatoes, strawberries, and blueberries ready for harvest", said Perry. He guided everyone to the right side of the field, surrounded by a field of green. Perry ordered everyone to grab basket. Sulley and Perry would grab the corn, Gilbert will grab the tomatoes, Prim will get the blueberries, and Megan will collect the strawberries. Sulley had never harvest before but he was eager to help. The corn looked delicious like a morning's sun, tempting him to eat. He drooled a little and Perry said, "Tempted by the lushest yellow of the corn Sullivan", Perry laughed.

"I guess so sir", Sulley laughed. There was so much food in the field and Sulley understand how the food comes from. Megan slowly collected the strawberries. She then washed them, and dried them. Prim also did the same thing with the blueberries. By the time it was two o'clock the sun rose on the top of the sun and everyone was done harvesting. "You did a good job James", said Megan. "Thanks Meg", said Sulley. "Wow, look how much we harvested", said Prim. "You'd better believe it. Perfect to sell them in the summertime", said Perry. "What are we going to do with the extra ones sir", asked Sulley. "Well those extra crops are for us and Gwen plans to use them for tonight's dinner. Sullivan, you should rest for a while. Later we will do more farm chores until 6 PM. Feel free to savor the country time", said Perry. Perry and Gilbert carried all the crops to Perry's truck. Tomorrow Gwen plans to sell those crops in the morning. Prim grabbed a basket of blueberries and wanted to share some.

"Here guys, these blueberries have flavor in them." Sulley and Megan tried some blueberries. They never tasted something so good before. The three friends ate more blueberries until their bellies were stuffed with berries. "You have some blueberry juice in your cheek Meg", said Sulley. He clean some off, while Megan giggled by the way she was tickled. "Stop, stop! That tickles James!" She then tickled Sulley back on the tummy. Sulley laughed out loud. "Ah no! Stop Meg! Now I'm ticklish too!" Prim decided to join along with Megan. The both sisters ambushed Sulley with tickling until the three friends tumbled each other over a hill. They all laughed with joy until Perry called Sulley for his help. "Sorry guys, I better go help your father with more chores. I'm still getting use to them and so far, I'm enjoying them." They both nodded and waved goodbye for now. "Later, we can all go near the special place me and Prim go always. It's the best place to savor the moment James! You'll love it!"

Sulley caught up with Perry and Gilbert, willing to do more chores. Perry taught Sulley how to get the eggs from the chicken coop. While he was getting some fresh eggs, most of the chickens starred at him awkwardly. Sulley did not like how they looked at him but he's pretty sure their still getting to know him. Sulley collected many fresh eggs from the coop and put them near the front porch. Then Perry taught Sulley to clean up after the animals in the barn and the coop. Sulley would do whatever he was told to, even though he didn't like the dirty jobs that much. He mostly likes farming in the field, harvesting, and collecting many sources for the farm. He picked up the business from the animals and put it right in the trash. He was eager to do another task. This time, no cleaning up after anyone. He feed the animals this time, which was his second favorite thing. He fed many cows, horses, pigs, chickens, the black cat, and goats. Many of the animals had one, two or three eyes.

Some of them had scales but some had fur and feathers. Gilbert was grooming most of the animals, which he didn't mind. Sulley and Perry decided to fix the old fence before any animals escaped. Then Perry checked the supply shack to see what they need to stock on for the weekend. It turns out they needed more chicken food, fertilizers, and cat food for the black cat. After the job was done, Sulley grew a bit tired from all the hard work but it was worth it.

"James, I'm glad this is your first time helping me out with the chores. How bout we could do it tomorrow bright and early before you and Megan leave to Monstropolis next Monday", said Perry. "Yes Mr. Stewart. I think I'm starting to like these chores now. If you need my help, just say the word", said Sulley. Perry smiled and went to his hammock, feeling the need to sleep for a while. Sulley cleaned his sweat with his arm and noticed how dirty he was. He didn't care much. He finally had the chance to experience hard work at the farm. It was 5 PM and Gwen called out everyone for dinner. Prim and Megan were reading the same book from last time at the front porch. They ran to the table excitedly for the stew. Sulley ran from the barn to the house. Perry and Gilbert also came in to enjoy the stew as well. "Sullivan, you'll love my country stew. It has many herbs, spices, and cooked chicken."

Sulley felt the need to eat some stew, knowing how everyone is eager to eat some. Gwen served corn on the cob, blueberry pie, strawberry shortcake, and some country stew for everyone to eat. Sulley looked at the stew for 10 seconds and tasted some. He was dazed of amazement. He loved the stew so much, he ate is so quickly, he never noticed Gwen's face of surprised. "I can tell you loved my husband's country stew. It's the best stew we made for years and years", said Gwen nervously. "Oh yeah, this is the best stew I had in years sir. I wished I could eat this everyday", said Sulley. "I'm flattered Sullivan. After all, it was passed down by my great grandfather, and to my grandfather, and to my old pa." Sulley also tried some of Gwen's homemade blueberry pie. It was the same blueberries they harvested this morning. Everyone chit chatted about their daily life and they had a good time. Still, Megan's mom is still worried about her and Sulley. After dinner, Megan said, "Mom, can me and Prim show Sulley that _special place_ we always go when we were little?" "I don't know Meg dear. It's dark out there and I don't want you or Prim in harm's way", said Gwen weakly "Please mommy! Meg and I will be safe and besides! Mr. Sullivan will be there, protecting", pleaded Prim. "Well", said Gwen. "It'll be alright Mrs. Stewart. If anything goes wrong with the girls, I'll be there. I promise", said Sulley. "Alright, but please be home by 9."

The girls got up excitedly. Gwen approached to Sulley closer and whispered, "Keep them safe." "Mom, please don't be a worry wart. It's bad to worry a lot and Sulley will be there", said Megan. Gwen nodded sadly, trying to stay strong. She gave the trio old lanterns to see at night. Both girls smiled at Sulley and they grabbed his hands. They ran towards the meadow, the lake, the forest, and finally, the middle of the forest. The forest had many oak trees, surrounding the middle tree. The middle part of the forest had a stream of cold water, coming from the lake they passed. Many fireflies roam around the area, along with some butterflies, mosquitoes, frogs, and all sorts of living things. The trio caught their breath from exhaustion. The area had all sorts of flowers. Flowers like daisies, fuchsias, red bloody roses, and primroses. The tree had large arms and one of the arms had two swings together. Sulley saw how peaceful this place was. He thought it was a sacred place of serenade and love. Megan slowly approached Sulley and said, "This is the place where our daddy takes us. Whenever something bad, sad, or good is happening, he always took us here for comfort. He sings us country songs usually and we pick flowers as a gift for our mother." Prim pointed out a patch of primroses. "Do you see that Mister Sullivan? That's where my name came from. A primrose. That's the name of the flower my parents named me." Sulley smelled the primroses. He never smelled something so sweet in his life. Then, a bee flew to his hand. The bee wasn't pleased to see him bothering the flowers and stunned Sulley.

"Ow!" The girls gasped, saw how the big bee stunned Sulley's hand. "Oh yeah, you better watch it with the flowers. Bees are sensitive to their nectar", said Prim. Megan took Sulley near the stream of cold water. She put his hand into the water, noticing how comfortable it feels. Sulley felt the cool water and imagined him and Megan, swimming together at a cool morning. Prim took out a bandage from her pocket. She put the bandage on Sulley's hand and said, "Always carry bandages at all times." Sulley giggled with Prim's thoughtfulness. Then the girls pulled Sulley into pushing them on the swings. Sulley pushed them on the swings, enjoying how he makes them laugh. After 1 hour, it was 8 o'clock. Prim drifted to sleep and lay down in the middle of Sulley and Megan. "Meg", whispered Prim. "Sing that _song_. From the _book_ we read today. It makes me sleep faster." Megan cleared her throat, biting her lip.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Prim fell fast asleep, making both monsters smile. "That song", said Sulley. "Did you compose it?"

"Actually no. It's from a book we're reading. It's about a _teenage monster girl_ where she lives in a district. She lived under poverty and her life was very sad. She had a father once but he died from the mine explosions. Right now she lives with her sister and mom. Where she lives, they always reaped every year to pick one boy and girl to fight in a violent game. The game was so violent, the capitol wants to see killing. Then her sister was reaped and she volunteers as tribute. She would do whatever it takes to stay alive or for her sister to stay alive as well", said Megan. "Sometimes the sister kinda reminds me of my sister. I don't know why but it is kind of awkward. But I'll always love Prim.

They both turned on their lanterns to see well in the dark. "So James, how is it like to live in the country?" "Oh yeah, my favorite part about it is farming on the fields, and harvesting. It was so fun. I just hope I get to do it again Megan."

They both smiled at each other and stand up. They were thinking on what they should say. "Megan", said Sulley softly. "I, really like how you live here. It's full of life and I never knew my father used to work with my dad. Your dad is awesome." Megan blushed with happiness. "Aw, go on." Sulley still had to get her back from the tickle fight. He tickled her and she giggled. They both had the same tickle fight from last time and they tumbled over the grass. They laughed so loud, they woke up Prim. "What's going on", moaned Prim. "Oh nothing sis. We were just playing, really. Go back to sleep", said Megan. Prim smiled at them and drifted back to sleep. Megan punched Sulley by the arm and they both laughed out loud in a quiet way. "James, someday I'll get you back with that tickle", she said. "Dream on, Meg", said Sulley.

After 3o minutes, they watched the water flowing down. They never said a word but still, they blushed. "James, it was so much fun with you around today. There's something I want to tell you", said Megan. Sulley listened carefully, while Megan showed the same shy face from yesterday. She mumbled again trying to say it but she couldn't bear the holding it in. Sulley worried about her assistant. "Megan?"

She tried to hold off the tears, trying to tell him her true expression but she regrets it. "Never mind, I think it's too stupid of me to say it." "Oh come on Megg! Just say it! You're starting to worry me sick", he said.

Megan stayed quiet for a second and couldn't hold it much longer. She kissed Sulley in the lips, trying to not let go but Sulley was surprised by the way she acted. "Woah, woah, woah Meg! What are you doing?" Megan's face reddens and slowly runs to the tree, crying. "Megg, why are you crying? Tell me what's going on", said Sulley. "James, the truth is….. I… I….. I…..love….you", she said. Sulley was surprised, the way she acted. "Megg, that's…. so sweet of you", said Sulley softly. "Truth is, I kinda love you too." Megan gasped for a moment with surprised. "Why….. what a coincidence James." They both started at each other, blushing again. "Look, maybe I think this is a bad idea James." "No no no. I think we acted weird from before but we do have a bit in common at first."

"I don't know. My mother wouldn't be pleased with me, going out with you", said Megan regretfully.

"Megan, as much as I hate to admit, I truly love you. Let me be your boyfriend. I've been dying to know about you at first and yeah, I accidently fell in love with you. Please don't get mad", begged Sulley.

"Ugh, of all the foolish men in the world, you had to be one of them", grunted Megan

"Meg?"

"Sulley! Yes! I want to be your girlfriend always! Let us be in love for a time! I want you to be on my side! Please Sulley! We were just getting to know each other and we should secretly be in love!"

Sulley smiled at the way she acted. They both slowly looked at each other. They put their faces together and blam! They kissed slowly as possible. For the second time, they kissed each other for real. "What's going on", groaned Prim. They both widen their eyes and acted natural in front of the 12 year old monster. "Uh nothing", said both. Prim yawned, trying to go back to sleep. "I think it's time to go home", said Sulley. Megan nodded and Sulley carried Prim, half asleep, half awake. It was the best day they had in their lives. While they got home, they saw Gwen waiting for their return. "Oh dear! What's wrong with Prim!?" "Nothing mom. She's just tired from all that enthusiasm from today. We'll take her to her room", said Megan assuring her mother. She sighed in relief and went inside to go to bed. "Very well you two. Good night, and please Mr. Sullivan, you'll be sleeping in the guest room." Sulley nodded and tucked Prim in her bed. The two monsters looked at her, with smiles. "Good night Sulley. Today was one of the best nights I had. This one is even better. And please, let our love become a secret." "Yes Meg, goodnight", said Sulley. Megan slowly approached Sulley and kissed him in the cheek. He blushed with love and went to the guest room. Sulley was exhausted from the excitement today and took deep breaths in his sleep. _"It's the start of a new love", _he thought.

**Wow, this is the first chapter I ever wrote sooo long. Yeah, forgive me on that. I wanted to make this chapter special. I think I'll take a break for now and get back to work on the story. Hopefully their relationship will stay strong. As always, you're welcome to review anytime. Bye**

**P.S. Like I said from before, Megan's sister is a small parody of Primrose Everdeen from the Hunger Games and yeah, I added more parody to give more feelings into the story. Please note it's not a Hunger Games Monsters Inc crossover.**

**UPDATE: I had to fix some minor errors in this chapter.**

**UPDATE 2: I accidentally put the name Celia in the chaper. My bad**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dream

Sulley woke up from 4:30AM. He knows that was too early but a farmer always wakes up before dawn's first light strikes. He got up the bed slowly, reaching for the blankets. It was a cool summer's morning so he was having a chill. Noticing Farmer Perry getting the milking done from the cows. Sulley remembered his and Megan's actions from yesterday. Although they are in love, he needed to share this information to someone he trusts. There was only one way to settle this once in for all. It was time to call Mike.

Sulley dialed Mike's phone number but he remembered. There's no service in the country so there was one thing to do. There was an old school telephone in the drawing room and secretly used it without asking. He once again dialed Mike and waited patiently for him to answer. Mike however was sleeping in, hugging Celia with his arms. "Googley Bear, please answer the phone", moaned Celia. "Alright, alright." Mike dig out of the bed's blanket and slowly walked to the table to answer his cellphone. "Hello? Whoever is this, please hang up." "

"Uh Mikey, it's me, Sulley."

"Sulley", groaned Mike in confusion. "It's a little too early to call your best friend, don't you think?"

"I know, I know. Listen Mike, there's something I need to tell you. Are you all by yourself?"

"No but I'll get out of the room for a second." Mike tip toed out of the room, cautiously not waking up his schmoopsie poo. "Okay big guy, what's the problem? Are you at Maplewood right now? I've been meaning to call you to see if you're there with Megan and her family but he had to take Amanda to the pediatrician's office for her checkup." "Well Mike", said Sulley. "The truth is, I am totally in love with Megan." "You are? That's great!"

"Hey! Keep it down in here! Some of us are trying to sleep here", screamed the next door neighbor. Mike covered his mouth, trying not to make another noise. "Okay buddy, that's great. I knew you would be In love with Megan. Are you both boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Well yeah. We're secretly in love and we won't try to spoil this in front of Megg's family, especially her mother", said Sulley with a worried face. Sulley explained everything about yesterday. He talked about Megan's family, how interesting they were. He talked about how fun it was to work as a farmer. Sulley mostly liked the crops and harvest. Then, he talked about Perry's famous country stew. Sulley described the meaning of it with it's delicious tastes. He also talked about the secret place where the girls always go when they were young. Mike was impressed by how Sulley described the country life. It was like a dream come true. "I see", said Mike softly. "But now, ugh. How are we going to go somewhere and let our love be accepted Mike? By the time they'll see us being in love, they'll separate us and then what", asked Sulley. "It's not like you're going to elope pal. At least try to keep the love cool and steady. Don't make it all crazy." Mike understands how both of them kissed each other. "Listen Mike, I gotta go. I'm going to help Farmer Perry with the morning chores now. And besides, once our love is accepted, you and your family should visit here anytime. You'll love it for sure." "Alright big guy. Call you in the afternoon?" "Yeah", said Sulley calmly. They hanged up and Sulley noticed he was being watched. Farmer Perry was hearing his conversation for the whole time. Sulley gasped and thought it was time to spill the beans.

"Sullivan", said Perry softly. "Mr. Stewart", said Sulley.

Perry smiled at the blue monster. Sulley was confused. _"Isn't he going to separate us? Didn't he caught me red handed?"_ Sulley sighed in despair and said, "Mr. Stewart I can explain. You see it all started." But Perry stopped his for a second. They both stared at each other. Perry smiled once again and put his hands on Sulley's shoulder. Sulley was even more confused. _"I give up, is this even the real Perry Stewart?"_ "James", said Perry. "I'm surprised at first, showing your love towards my daughter. Such a bold man you are." "Sir, aren't you even mad because you caught me talking about us? Aren't you gonna separate us?"

"No, perhaps no. After all, my daughter moved into the city and wanted to make a real living. Besides, both of you make a great team and never give up. Chin up, boy. You're a Sullivan and I remember those words your pa said to me. He said Sullivans never quit. I'm pretty sure he said that but I don't know why", said Perry scratching his bald spot. "Sir", said Sulley in a cold voice. "Are you saying that I should." But Perry interrupted his sentence. "Sonny boy, you were meant to become my daughter's love. I give you my permission to be the love of my daughter. Soon you'll both get married and once I'll die, I'll be watching you both from the heaven's skies, hugging, kissing, and showing gratitude. Make me proud, both of you", said Perry with bold words. Sulley starred at the farmer for a minute, being speechless. "Sir, thank you. Thank you for everything. I don't know how to repay you", said Sulley. "There is one thing you can do James", said Perry with a grin.

"Yes, name anything you like."

"The next time you're here, always ask permission to use the phone. We Stewarts always ask for permission to call on the phone. Deal?"

"Deal!" They both laughed with joy, and Perry punched Sulley's arm for good luck. "Well then, you are getting a little thin lately my boy. How bout you whip up yourself something to eat. Believe me; you need to gain a little weight." And it was true. After his depression, he did lose some weight. Sulley was starving to death and decided to eat those leftover pancakes from yesterday, with a warm glass of milk.

After breakfast, he spotted Gwen, wearing a purple Sunday dress with a broach on her apron. She was getting ready to sell some crops from yesterday. "Good morning Mr. Sullivan", said Gwen. "Good morning ma'am", said Sulley politely. "I was just going to head over town to sell some of the crops. Did you needed something honey?" "Well no. I was about to help your husband with the morning chores."

"Oh, very well then. By the way sir, could you be a dearie and help me carry the baskets of fruits and vegetables for me to the wagon?"

"Yes ", said Sulley obeying her. Sulley jogged right to the baskets full of the harvest fruits and veggies from yesterday. It was still dark but a little sun was rising through. Sulley was strong and there was a lot of baskets getting ready to be hauled in to the wagon. "Goodness, what strong muscles you have sir", said Gwen. "The easy way of carrying things is strength ma'am." Sulley carried the last of the baskets and Gwen smiled at Sulley. For the first time, she wasn't nervous with the city monster anymore. "Thank you dearie. That's so kind of you. Allow me to award you", said Gwen digging through her old purse. "There's no need of an award ma'am. Kindness is the award I deserve." Gwen giggled weakly and soon was ready to go to town. "You don't need me to unload those baskets at town, ma'am?"

"No that's alright. Gilbert is awaiting for me there. He's going to help me unload once he leaves back to the farm. But thank you", said Gwen. She rode off with Ulysses, the horse Sulley worked with. The big guy decided to help the farmer with the milking time. He raced through the fields of grass and went inside the barn. There, he spotted gallons and gallons of jugs. He spotted Perry milking the cows and he gave Sulley a cheery hello. "Sullivan, you're just in time for milking time. Have a seat, will you?"

He pointed out an empty area with a cow tied up. Sulley was willing to get milk from a cow. "Okay James, before you start milking the cow, wash the teat carefully so it won't irritate the girl." Perry gave Sulley a bucket of soapy water and a wash cloth. Sulley grabbed the wash cloth and put it inside the bucket for 5 seconds. He soon rubbed it carefully and gently, watching how gentle he is. "Good James. Now, put your hands in the diagonal nipples. Carefully repeat by squishing it. Sequentially squeezing your fingers from the middle to the pinky to force the milk out. Don't try squeezing it all at once. It's all about squeezing your fingers", said Perry. Sulley gently squeezed his fingers out, noticing the milk coming out of the cow. He repeated the steps, left and right until he noticed there was no milk coming out of the cow. "When there's no milk, you go on to the next nipple. There's no need of rotating the cow. Simply choose the other diagonal nipples and do the same steps from last time.

At no time, Sulley finally learned how to squeezed the cow. Both monsters kept filling the jugs until 6 AM. The sun has finally arrived and they milked all the cows for today. They carried all the jugs of milk to Perry's truck. It was filled with numerous stacks of jugs. "I'm fascinated to see how hard you worked my boy. By the way, can you water the crops and feed them the last of my fertilizer for today. Plus, get the eggs too so we can have the morning egg. I'll be at town, giving the delivery guy our milk. Did you know the milk comes daily to every grocery in the city? That's why the Stewart Farm is famous for our fresh milk."

"I can tell", said Sulley with amazement. They both laughed and said their goodbyes. Perry drove to town and Sulley was full of anticipation for the gardening. In every plot of field, he watered the crops so they can grow well and strong. Plus he added nutritious fertilizer to all the growing crops. Sulley felt proud to see all the hard work he done from yesterday, hoping for the plants to be harvested in the next few months. He moved on to the chicken coop. While he was collecting eggs, the male rooster voiced over the morning sun, giving Sulley a fright. "You scared me to death you mangy thing", shouted Sulley. The rooster frowned at the big guy, giving a loud call, many chickens ambushed Sulley. Sulley felt pecked as if the chickens don't like him. They kept pecking him until he had enough and decided to escape as fast as he can.

He raced through the house, escaping the chicken stamped. He hid right behind the house and laid down the eggs. Suddenly, a weak meow startled him with fright. It was the same annoying cat from last time. Sulley roared at it, making himself more powerful. The cat kept meowing back, while Sulley roared even louder. Then, the flock of chickens came back and kept pecking the poor guy. He instantly grabbed the basket of eggs and made a run for it. Sulley felt like he was pecked enough. He ran inside the house, trying to catch his breath. Prim and Megan giggled in front of the big guy. Prim wore her nightgown that had a broach on her chest. Megan wore a nightgown as well. Sulley frowned for a second and decided to joke along. "You know, sometimes the chickens will take time to get use to you sir", said Prim. "How'd you know I was attacked", he asked. "We saw you from the window, how you kept competing with the cat", giggled Megan. The trio soon laughed about Sulley being pecked. Later at 9 AM, Megan was doing the laundry, while Prim was sketching a flower that had a bee on top of it.

Sulley decided to take a nap under the sun. He was at the small bridge right under the creek. Many fishes swim around the creek, jumping in and out of the water. Sulley slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_He dreamed of him and Megan, riding on a boat in the radiant pond. The sun was as yellow as a lemon, waiting to be picked off from a tree. Many birds hummed with joy, seeing the lovely couple having a romantic moment of their lives. They kissed slowly as the boat was ready to be docked. Sulley got off the boat and was ready to help Megan get up to. Suddenly, a mysterious lizard's tail came out of nowhere from the water, dragging Megan down to the water. She screamed for help and had a desire to be let go. Sulley came to the rescue, trying to help Megan. However, a mysterious monster figure hit Sulley with a scare canister. The figure had sharp teeth, long horns and a muscular body. He was beating up Sulley, screaming in pain. He tried to fight back but the lizard tail was choking him to death. Megan screamed in horror, crying for her boyfriend to come back but he was dead. The two anonymous figures kidnapped Megan and put her in a cage, hopelessly trying to get out. Sulley was dead in the dream and the sky darkens with fear, envy, and death._

Sulley woke up with a surprised look. He was glad it was just a dream and decided to go back to sleep. However, Megan appeared, smiling at her boss. "Whoa", shouted Sulley. He noticed Megan, hiding her arms, smiling and giggling. "Give me a break Megan", chuckled Sulley. "James, you hopeless lazy bum. I was wondering you were here, savoring the moment." "No, I wasn't sleeping really, I had this strange dream where I was with you on a boat ride and… ow!" Megan threw a pebble at the lazy bum, giggling more. "Yeah sure", she laughed. "Besides, its lunch time already and my mom made sandwiches. I hope you don't mind but you can tell me about this dream another time." They both smiled at each other and raced through the meadow. Gwen started at the two monsters, smiling weakly. This was the first time she enjoyed watching her daughter having fun with her friend. "Good afternoon Megan, James", said Gwen. "You're just in time for lunch. Have a seat please." Both monsters sat near each other, joining Prim. "Look what I sketch early guys", said Prim showing a flower with a bee, collecting nectar. Both were impressed by her artistic work. "Are you in art", asked Sulley. "Yeah", said Prim shyly. The group ate sandwiches at 2 PM. Sulley never knew how long he slept but it felt really short._ "Maybe, it's best if I shared my dream to Megan later", _Sulley thought. It was 3 PM and Prim decided to go swimming to the lake with her best friend. Sulley and Mike wanted to watch Prim swimming in the sun.

While they were at the lake, they saw a monster with ebony long hair. She had red skin and had freckles. She wore glasses so it was possible she was nearsighted. "Hey Tori", shouted Prim. "Hey Prim", shouted the monster back. They hugged with delight, giggling to see each other. "Oh, you met my sister before right? And this is her friend, Mr. Sullivan. He's here for vacation as well." "Hi", said Tori shyly. Megan and Sulley waved at Tori, knowing she was shy in front of them. The two girls wore bikinis for swimming. Tori wore a striped one, and Prim wore one with flowers. The couple watched over the girls, having fun in the sun. They both starred at each other, quietly. "Sulley", said Megan. "Was there something you had to tell me?" Sulley wondered and nodded no. "Really? Are you sure? You said something about us, having a romantic boat ride. Is that what you dreamed of or there's more?" Sulley shook his head yes and had to tell her. "Well yeah, we were there, kissing each other. When we were at the dock, I wanted to help you get up. Suddenly some lizard's tail dragged you into the water. You were screaming for help and I saved you. However, some other monster wacked me with a scream canister and I lost conscious for a second. Then he beat me up, while I was helpless to fight. Then the tail chocked me and I died. You were crying for me and the two monsters, a _big guy with long horns, and a lizard boy with evil eyes_, kidnapped you and locked you up for good. Somehow I get the feeling I met those two before. They were my biggest enemies." Megan dropped her jaw for a second, amazement with the nightmare. "Oh my god", said Megan softly. Sulley showed a long face, trying to figure out who were they. Then Megan holds his hand. Noticing, Sulley smiled.

After Tori said goodbye, Prim got out of the lake and toweled herself. "Okay guys, let's go home now", said Prim. The three monsters came home. They had a good time at the pond today. While eight PM strikes, Sulley was all alone, lying on the meadow. He watched many stars twinkled. Back at Monstropolis, they never had stars like this because city lights disturb the peace of the twinkle and you could barely see a single star. "Hey James", said Megan. "Hey Meg", said James softly. "You're here early."

"Now you're just late", said Sulley. They both starred at the night sky. Watching many stars twinkle at night. They both hold hands, without noticing. They thought about Sulley's dream, how odd and depressing it was. They had a feeling it had a strong connection between their relationship. Then, all of a sudden, they notice something flying in the sky. It wasn't a bird, or a plane. It was a comet, flying through the air with its shining peaceful radiant light. "Oh look Sulley. A comet. Make a wish!"

"I don't need a wish. I have everything I have. A home, my friends, and you. I would definitely include you." Megan blushed for a second. "Perhaps you should make the wish Megg", said Sulley. "Oh no, I couldn't. Not like this", she said. "Oh, but you have a heart of gold. A strong light that stays inside you. You have the will to make I wish, as long as you believe in yourself." "Okay Sulley. I'll give it a try."

Megan slowly closed her eyes for a second. _"I wished… I wish for….."_ Megan thought carefully for a second and opened her eyes. "Made the wish", asked Sulley. "Yup, I sure did", said Megan. "What you wished for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true", Megan giggled.

The star crossed lovers soon giggled together. They looked at each other and slowly gave a kiss. Without noticing, Megan's family were watching them, how they get along so well. "Oh that child", said Gwen. "I knew I should of never trusted her with him."

"Calm down Gwen. I'm sure the old boy will keep her safe. I know his heart deep down somewhere, he truly loves our rose", said Perry.

"Father's right mom", said Prim. "They make a great couple. At least give Mister Sullivan a chance. I bet they'll have a perfect life together."

Gwen soon giggled with happiness. If Megan is happy, then she's happy. Sulley took a shower for tomorrow, since both he and Megan will leave tomorrow at 3 AM sharp. Gwen was peeling off sweet peas and Megan was watching her mother peeling off the sweet peas. "Saw how your actions were done child. I'd never saw in my years, seeing you going out with your boss." Megan shook her head sadly, understanding her mother saw her. "Go ahead. Separate us. I know you don't want him in my life", she sighed. "That's not the point my dear. The point is… you do what's best for yourself."

Megan looked at her mother confused. "I beg your pardon", she asked. "I said you do what works out best. I notice how you get along with the big fellow and maybe it's time I'll let you decide for him. I know myself as an elder women and your right, I been a worry wart on you for all these years. It's my time to let you go. Let you start a new life. If he's not the man of your dreams, that's perfectly fine. Only you are the key to decide." Megan looked at her mother awkwardly. Her tears made her want to hug her mother, even though they don't have a strong relationship for all these years. Gwen soon hugged Megan, comforting her with joy. "Mom, thank you", said Megan softly. "Oh, child. Sometimes you make me so happy", said Gwen.

Later that night, Sulley and Megan talked to each other at the porch. "I guess this trip is over", said Sulley softly. Megan nodded. "But we might come back for Thanksgiving James. Who knows? I'm sure you'll get the chance to see my hometown again, along with your friends." Sulley thought about Mike, Celia, and Amanda, experiencing the country life. "Megan, as long as we stick together as groups we shall make it through till the end." They both kissed again, knowing how awkward the situation was. They both said goodnight, letting go each other for the night. And that's how they made their relationship strong. Things gone out pretty well as expected.

**Finally, chapter 7 is ready. I had the urge to write more but I guess I should give it a rest now. Is this the end of the story? I hope not. I've been planning to add more conflict and tragedy between the star crossed lovers. Then, I'll introduce **_**two new antagonists**_** that most of you will find very **_**familiar**_**. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7.**


	9. Chapter 8: Johnny and Randall Return

At 2 AM, both Sulley and Megan were about to say their goodbyes to Megan's family. They were packing up for Monstrospolis so they could go back to work at 6 AM. Then Prim and mother showed up to Megan. "Meg Dear, Prim would like to spend time with you this month. She wants to know if you like for her to keep you company for a while?" "Mother, this isn't about watching me over, right", asked Megan.

"No sis, I think I want the experience the city life too. After you become an accountant at Monsters Inc., I would like to go take visits around the city during my trip. I'd love to visit those medical schools you see at Monsters University or Fear Tech. Plus, look around near the hospitals you see at the city. Please Megan, I really want to be like you. I look up to you as my admire."

Megan starred at her sister, with a smile. "Okay Prim. Maybe you'll love it there but I'm still getting use to the traffic, stores, etc." Prim was excited to spend her July with her big sister and instantly gone to her room, packing up anything she needed. "Look after her Meg", said Gwen. "I will", whisper Megan. Sulley was combing his hair before they go back home. Megan was waiting in front of the door to take a quick rinse. "James, are you done in there? I think you've been in there quite enough", said Megan. "I'm going, I'm going", said Sulley hurrying up. Megan presumed he was playing with his haircut again so she waited impatiently for this. Finally, he got out of the bathroom. "About time."

"Well okay. Maybe I'm too obsessed with my hair but hey, at least it's the new me", chuckled Sulley. They both laughed a little. Megan got into the shower, while Sulley was packing up. Prim decided to visit him for a while, before they leave. "Hello Mr. Sullivan", said Prim. "Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure Prim", said Sulley delightfully. She slowly walked into the guest room, noticing him packing up too. "Did you know I'm going to stay with my sister for this July? I can't wait to see how city life works." "So I guess you're eager to experience the life at Monstropolis, huh?"

"Yes Mr. Sullivan. I'm dying to see those universities; MU and Fear Tech. Plus visit some hospitals to see how they do it. Who knows? Maybe I'll get an internship for a time."

"Now before you get carried away Prim, please know that even though the city is nice, it can get a little dangerous while you're there. First of all, while walking, double check to make sure if any cars are coming. Then, you might notice it's going to get a little noisy there. I know it can but I can assure you there's nothing to worry about so long as you're by your sister's side", warned Sulley.

Prim nodded slowly and they chit chatted about life. Megan got out of the shower and blow dried her hair for 10 minutes. She dressed up for the job, like a busy women. Then her ears caught up with Prim's voice. She was talking to Sulley about being a nurse someday. Megan smiled as she watched her sister, getting along with Prim. "Sir", said Prim. "Is all that true?" "True what, Prim?"

"You and my sister?" Sulley stayed quiet for a minute, wonder how does she know about their relationship. Megan dropped her mouth slowly, noticing the words coming out of her own sister's mouth. Sulley chuckled for a second, nervously saying, "Prim, the truth is, we're just friends. We met each other since she was looking for the job. I choose her because she was the person I can rely on. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because me, mom, and dad were watching both of you, looking up at the stars. If both of you are in love, you should both stay together always. I like you. You're brave, funny, and smart." The words that came out of her mouth made Sulley smiled. That goes with Megan as well. "Thank you Prim. I think those are the nicest things a benign monster like you would say that." Prim hugged Sulley tightly, making Sulley want to hug back. Megan smiled at how they fondly getting along. "Breakfast time", shouted Gwen. The three monsters ran down stairs, looking at the nice food mother made.

She made scrambled eggs with a side dish of bacon and bread. She made homemade orange juice, along with a big plate of fruits. "This looks delicious-yummy", said Prim. The family ate breakfast for that moment and talked about how life was going. They chit chatted with happiness and it was 2;50 AM, so it was time for the three friends to go. Prim decided to hug her mom and dad, since she will be away for a month. "Remember, I'll always be with you too", said Prim. Both mother and father hugged her gently, since they were going to miss their young girl. They approached Megan, hugging goodbye as well. "Bye dear, Please take care of yourself, and Prim. We'll always love you." Then they approached to Sulley, giving him a smile. "Sullivan, take care now", said Perry. "Remember to watch over the girls, James. I'm counting on you", said Gwen. "I'll do my best."

They all waved to each other, as Sulley and Megan departed the farm. Prim was sleeping and listening to music on her monster iPod, the one Megan gave to her when she was 11. Sulley drove carefully, right behind Megan's car. He can't wait to be home and since they were going to be there before work starts, they were going to visit Megan's apartment. She lives at the east side too, where Mike lives. At 4:30 AM, they arrived to Monstropolis. Megan guided Sulley to her apartment. They passed through the fountain, Mike's place, the plaza, and took a right to Elm Street. They drove through Pasture Avenue, took a left to Gable Street, and a last right to Fear Street.

They finally arrived and Sulley saw a 10 story high apartment. It had red bricks, many plant life, and green velvet. It's possible this area had more wealth. They parked near the building. The parking lot had many plants as well, so this area is full of flowers. Sulley looked up high at the apartment, noticing how the work was made. "Sulley? Are you there", asked Megan. "Oh yeah, sure. I was just… checking for moving vans."

"Moving vans?"

"It's a habit", said Sulley. "Do you think you can carry Prim upstairs? She had a long trip", said Megan pointing out her sleepy sister. Sulley nodded and carried Prim. Megan also carried Prim's luggage as well, along with hers. Both monsters went inside the lobby, spotting a doorman. He was black, had reptile skin, and had four arms. His appearance looks like a sinister but he has a charming personality. The lobby looked fancy as ever. It had many fancy lights in the walls, shining brightly. The flowers were in antique vases. The floor had a black and white marble floor, with a green velvet carpet across the elevator. "Back from your trip Miss Stewart?"

"Yes Orville, the days at my hometown were spectacular. I also brought my boss, James P Sullivan to the trip so he can experience the life at the farm."

"Oh I see, star crossed lovers huh", said Orville sarcastically.

"Star crossed lovers? Never", said both Megan and Sulley. "Yeah sure", smiled Orville. They took the elevator to the 5th floor. The hallway had pink wallpapers on it. The doors were rosewood as well, and had golden door knockers that were lions. It's possible some wealthy people live here and Megan is one of them. They went to the room, 524. Megan's apartment.

They went inside and the entire place looked country like. The welcome mat has a Texas flag on it. Many of the furniture looked like country Victorian style. It had matching sofas, with a rosewood table. The living room had a large fireplace with little horse statues on it. It's possible Megan loves horses when she was a preteen.

The living room had two big horse statues that are beside a flat screen TV. The kitchen also had rosewood as well. The counters were neat and spotless. There was cookie jar pig holding a sign that said "Kitchen Diva". It had a large rosewood table with fancy chairs. The wallpapers in the entire place were violet, except for the rooms. Megan's room was a country style room, with beautiful furniture. The wallpaper inside was pink. There were 3 guest rooms. They were all the same, country themed, but had three colors. They were blue, green, and coffee brown.

The bathroom was slick metal. The wallpaper was white as snow and it had a pecan marble floor. It was nice and clean so it had a nice scent. "Please, make yourself at home James. I'll make the coffee, and you tuck Prim to bed in one of the rooms." Sulley carried Prim right into the blue guest room. Putting her luggage by the side to the bed, he felt many books and outfits inside the case. Sulley looked at Prim for 10 seconds, smiling at how she sleeps. He slowly closed the door without making any sound.

Megan had a tray of two coffee mugs and a coffee creamer pourer. They look like they were made of china. Sulley and Megan drank some latte to keep them up for one whole second. They decided to talk about how progress was doing at Monsters Inc. Turns out they did even better than last month so laughter rates went high. Then a purple tabby cat with three blue eyes, starred at Sulley. "Ugh, not more cats", said Sulley. "Don't worry Sulley, this is my cat blackberry. He loves monsters and doesn't want to harm you", said Megan. Sulley smiled, petting the cat. At least blackberry isn't that annoying than the black cat at the farm. They decided to watch the morning show at 5 AM before they went to work. Prim woke up at that time and said good morning to her trusted ones. "Prim, if there's something you like to eat, help yourself at the fridge. I've gone grocery shopping before we left to Maplewood." Prim nodded and decided to eat some yogurt. "Prim, would you like to visit Monsters Inc. for today", asked Megan. "So you won't be by yourself." "Yeah sis, I always wanted to see your office."

Soon the three monsters got ready to go to the factory. Prim brought a few books so she won't be bored there. Megan got her portfolio ready for today's meeting. Sulley got his files to hand them in to Mike. He promised his friend to give his paperwork done.

At 6 AM, they arrived at the right time. They came in and saw the Wazowskis, chatting before work starts. "Hey guys", shouted the couple. Both Sulley and Megan waved at their friends, while Prim was looking around. "How was your trip to the country", asked Mike. "It was great Mikey, everything was beautiful. The fields, the water, and the barn. I've finally experienced the way farmers worked. You should visit there in Thanksgiving. That's where Megan will visit her family again", said Sulley. "I'm sure it will be fine. Maybe little Amanda will love it there as well", said Celia.

"Oh guys", said Megan. "This here is Prim, my sister. She will be visiting until August comes. Right now, she's getting use to this factory. Come Prim!" Prim shyly waved at Celia and Mike. "So nice to meet you", said the couple. "Nice to meet you too, Mr and Mrs Wazowski." "Are you going to be a comedian or a scarer", asked Mike. "Actually, I think I'll be a nurse sir. One day I'll be the first monster to become a nurse in the Stewart family." "Oh, that sounds nice dear", said Celia.

"Come Prim, I'll show you around my office", said Megan. While the meeting started, Megan briefly explained how they did better this month. Trainees listened well and Sulley explained the true meaning of being a comedian to children. Prim was reading one of her books, Celia was doing many phone calls at the receptionist area, and Mike was making many children laugh. After many hours of nonstop talking at the meeting room, Sulley and Mike chatted about Sulley at the farm. All of a sudden, a big monster with big horns, muscular appearance, and sharp teeth, came into the factory. He wore a business man's suit and bravely walked right up to the CEO. Sulley and Mike dropped their mouths for 5 seconds.

It was the ROR leader at MU, Johnny Worthington III. He never changes his appearance much, except bushy eye brows, sharper teeth, and an evil grin. "Hello James", said Johnny. "Oh um, hey Johnny", said Sulley. "Move it Wazowski, if you know what's good for you." Mike frowned at him, knowing how rude he was. "I see you became the CEO of this… clown school", said Johnny sarcastically. Sulley frowned for a second but tried to keep his temper cool. "Listen Sullivan, I'm here to see if I'm eligible to be a scarer here." I was wondering if you can test me."

"Why don't you still work at Fear Co.? They scare instead but we get twice the energy."

"Bah, I'm tired of working there. Sometimes you gotta move on James." Sulley sighed for a moment, knowing how untrusted Johnny was. "Fine fine. We can test how funny you are." "Pfft, I didn't say anything about funny. I meant scaring. But I guess I can give it a try", frowned Johnny. They were at the practice area where they test how funny a monster is to see if they can work at Monsters Inc. "Okay, whenever you're ready, Mr. Worthington."

The simulator went down for a second, preparing for the comedy test. The dummy fell asleep, while Johnny moved up closer to show off. The dummy noticed something trying to get in its room. He took a sneak peek of what's around. It hid his face, trying to sleep. Then Johnny showed his glowing red eyes. Sulley observed closely at what Worthington is going to do, his sharp periwinkle eyes. Finally Johnny gave out a loud roar. The dummy woke up and saw how scary Johnny was. Instead of a scream, the dummy yawned in boredom. It gave out a weird crooked face at Johnny, while he assumed he wasn't funny. "Cut,cut,cut", shouted Sulley. "What was that? I thought you were going to be funny? Didn't I tell you it's a test to see how funny you are?" "Oh well I, did wanted to joke around, scarring the dummy."

"Johnny, it's a comedy test, not a scarring test. Now, let's try it one more time. This time, no scarring." Johnny went back through the door and the dummy fell back to sleep again. Johnny tip toed near the dummy's bed, giving it red eyes. The dummy notices Johnny in its room. "Why is 6 scared of 7", asked Johnny with a silly tone. "7 ate 9!" The dummy showed the same crooked face once again, still not feeling the laughter. The scare canister only filled a bit of a bar, showing how Johnny wasn't funny. "Cut! What was that? That is the oldest joke in the book. Yes, most humans and monsters get the joke already. Did you not know that Johnny", asked Sulley in a displeased face.

Johnny was sweating with anxiety. Sulley decided to ask Johnny a few questions based on children laughter. Most of the questions Johnny lied. Mike was giving Johnny a grin in the eye, understanding that Johnny is the opposite of humor. "I'm sorry Johnny but most of the questions you said did not connect towards your scare canister. We just can't accept you because you're not funny. Here in the factory we make children laugh. All you do at Scare Co. is scarring children." Johnny frowned at Sulley, dismaying his old college rival. "Mr. Sullivan", said Megan arriving in the test area.

"According to our stats, we got a bonus now! Turns out more children are laughing out of their lungs, thanks to George Sanderson. He decided to do a mime act by giving out silly gestures, and silly acts." Johnny was caught by Megan's attention. He looked at her awkwardly, noticing how beautiful she was. "Um excuse me, what are you looking at?" Johnny blinked out for a second. "Oh nothing, really! I was just, in lala land for a second."

Mike, Sulley, and Megan looked at Johnny with crooked faces. "We were just testing out to see if Johnny Worthington was scary. Turns out he failed the comedy test", said Sulley. "I see, well better luck next time Mr. Worthington. Believe me, you need it", said Megan. _"Holy crap, that woman is beautiful. I wonder if I can look at her, without her noticing me", _Johnny thought.

Throughout the day, Johnny was stalking on Megan. For a moment, Megan felt like she was being watched. _"Your face, pale as snow. You have ebony hair that makes you you. Your eyes are as sharp as buttons. I can see why now Megan. You and I shall be married together! Always!" _ Megan had a chill in her skin. She was being watched. _"Alright that's it! Someone is definitely watching me! Show yourself now!" _She quickly turned around, seeing nothing but monsters handing out scare canisters. She was confused at first and went back to her office. Suddenly, Johnny was right in front of her, making her scream.

"Hey sugar baby, what skin you have. Mind if I, take you out to dinner? Watch a little movie at the drive through? Maybe, drink some wine at a romantic table", said Johnny with an evil but most handsome grin he ever had. "Ew, no! Why should I go out with you! You're a pervert alright!"

"Please! Just this once, be my girlfriend", pleaded Johnny. Megan nodded no and Johnny grabbed her by the wrist. "Let go of me you creep", screamed Megan. A lot of monsters heard Megan's voice. Celia and Mike were erupted by the voice of Sulley's boyfriend. "That's Megan! She's in trouble", said Mike. "Let's warn Sulley", said Celia. Sulley also heard the scream of her girlfriend. He raced through the hallways and saw Johnny. Sulley made his eyebrows narrow and decided to give Johnny a peace of his mind. Sulley grabbed Johnny, while he let go of Megan. Sulley punched Johnny in the face. "What the hell are you doing Johnny?

"I saw you grabbing her ugly like that! Is that a way you treat females like that?" Johnny showed his darker purple eye bruised by Sulley. "I…I uh", said Johnny. The crowd looked directly at Johnny, not saying a word. Prim was horrified about her sister, poorly harassed by the stranger. Sulley called some CDA agents, ordering them to escort Johnny to one of the empty rooms. The agents grabbed Johnny by the arms. Struggling to let go, he was tossed into a room that was completely empty, except for some shredded pieces of a _door._ They locked Johnny in, making sure he stays in there for a while. Johnny screamed for help wanting to get the freedom but nobody came. Everyone knew how he treated Megan.

He stayed in the room for more than an hour. Motionlessly in the room, he saw broken pieces of a door. He wondered why nobody threw the pieces away but Johnny did want to repair the door so he collected them in a bag. Sulley came into the room, along with two CDA agents, and Roz. They looked at him with a sickening grin. "John, what did you do with Megan", growled Sulley. "I have no idea what you're talking about James", said Johnny with a face showing no guilt. "I saw you how you treated my girlfriend. Everyone saw how you treated her."

Roz got out her walkie talkie. "Bring me some back up fast", she said. Many CDA agents soon came in, carrying John outside to the factory and tossed him. "As you know Mr. Worthington, you're not welcome here. Come back once you learn to not harass others", said Roz. Sulley and the agents headed back inside.

While Johnny was at Scare Co., he really wants to repair the broken door. The pieces he saw earlier and picked them up. _"Shouldn't be hard. Could take at least an hour." _ Johnny finally repaired the door, waiting to scare someone in there.

After many years of banishment, Randall Boggs was at the other side of the door. Trying to catch his breath, the people that saw him early were trying to kill him. "Mama, there's the reptile man", shouted the boy. "Gimme that gun son! I'll take good care of him", said the old women angrily. Randall's heart panicked as if he was going to die soon. He dodged many of the bullets. "Come back here you stupid lizard! I ain't done with you!" Randall skipped towards the swamp, climbing one of the trees. He camouflages himself without the notice of the humans. _"They're trying to kill me. Just go the hell away! No one wants your kind! I deserve to live", _Randall thought. "That lizard boy better be out. I ought to make him my trophy", said the elder women. The humans went to the left on a pursuit for Randall's life and his head.

Johnny crept out of the door and slowly walking inside the trailer. "Anyone here scary?"

Randall stayed up to the tree till the humans stopped the search. Suddenly, the branch he was holding was so old, it snapped instantly. Randall screamed in pain landing on the hard, painful ground. "Mama! The lizard is there!"

Randall realized the humans spotted him and went inside the trailer. Reluctant to see a human's home, he was exhausted from the chase. He boarded up the house by blocking the furniture that was around. "Open the freaking door you stupid lizard", screamed the elder women. "I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die! Give me a break at least", screamed Randall. Randall had the feeling he wasn't alone. Johnny starred at him awkwardly. "Boggs?"

"No! Keep away from me or I'll make you sorry!" Randall prepared himself for battle. "Whoa there, lizard guy. It's me, Johnny Worthington, the ROR leader! Don't you recognize me?"

"I don't care who you are! I just want to go back! Sullivan and Wazowski were the reason why I'm banished. My plan would have been perfect till I kidnapped that child years ago! I would have extracted her scream so we can power up the city! But no, Sullivan did it again! Once again, my life is a piece of crap", said Randall tearing up. "Boggs get a hold of yourself. So you were banished because of them, right?" Randall nodded weakly, while Johnny was getting the facts. "So you're saying, you kidnapped a child once so you can extract screams from a thousand kids? But your plan was foiled by the great James P Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski. Is this true?" Randall nodded sadly, shivering the two names he loathes a lot.

"Open the door this instant", screamed the elder women. "Okay Randy, let's get out of here before we get killed", said Johnny with a worried face. "Why should I trust you John?"

"Because I don't want to see you get killed. At least we should get you safe and sound. Now c'mon!"

By the time both monsters left the human world, the family spotted nothing but emptiness. Back at the monster world, Johnny decided to get coffee for both of them; while Randall notices how Johnny changed from the years he met him. "What happened to you in the eye", asked Randall. "Don't ask, Sullivan punched the heck out of me for asking women out, aka his girlfriend."

"Sullivan has a girlfriend?"

"Turns out yes, and everyone looked at me like I was a threat."

Randall couldn't believe what happen after his banishment. "How many years passed since I was gone?"

Johnny looked at Randall, surprisingly notice the purple head he had. "HOW MANY YEARS PASSED", shouted Randall violently. He grabbed Johnny by the chest and Johnny punched him in the wall. "4 years", said Johnny calmly. Randall panicked like a maniac. He violently tossed and turned himself on the floor. "Chill out man. It's only just a couple of years", said Johnny sarcastically. "Just a couple of years?!"

Johnny chuckled a little, but showed some sympathy for the poor fellow.

Later after work, Sulley, Megan, and Prim were at Megan's apartment. They talked about how poorly harassed Megan was. "And then he grabbed me by the wrist, not letting go. I was terrified until you came at last Sulley." Prim was crying and hugging her sister, while Sulley sighed. "Megan, the monster that was bugging you was a college rival of mine. We became great friends until one day, he took away my jacket. He said if I don't pass the scare exam he will sadly kick me out of ROR. Then I argued with my friend Mike Wazowski. We were competing at whose scarier. Dean arrived shortly, noticing how we ruined her prized scare canister. She tested us early to determine we should pass or not. Deviously kicking us out of the scare program, my ROR membership diminished as well. That's where John became my rival since I joined OK."

"Goodness, what a story Sulley. This happened before you and Mike were expelled?"

"Yes"

The three monsters went quiet for a second. "You know, let's not think about this anymore", said Sulley. How bout we go on a picnic at the park this weekend?" Both sisters nodded. "I can make my dad's country stew. He gave me the recipe, entrusting me to keep it alive", said Megan "Really, that's great! Err, I mean good", said Sulley. Both sisters laughed how Sulley reacted.

While Prim was reading her books, Sulley and Megan were watching a reality show based on survival. They all decided to keep their minds off from what happened today. Sulley's phone rang while he was watching TV, reluctant to answer. "Excuse me girls", he said.

Sulley went outside the apartment, talking in private. "Hey buddy, is Megan okay?"

It was Mike, trying to know more information on the incident. "Well yeah Mikey. She was really shaking at first but I calmed her down."

"Well that was a relief. Good thing you showed Worthington what he gets for messing with your girlfriend."

"Now let's not get too high on violence", said Sulley in a serious tone.

"So what are you doing? Any plans for the weekend soon?"

"Well I, Megan, and her sister are going to the park this weekend. We decided to savor the moment, trying to forget today's trouble."

"Got some time to visit Boo? We haven't seen her in a while so maybe we can just visit for some time? I'm bringing Celia and Amanda so they can meet her."

"You know we're the only ones that can get to see her", said Sulley.

"I know, I know but it's just family and friends. Besides, maybe you should bring the Stewart sisters to come."

"Mikey no! Just how are they going to believe me that I'm friends with a human girl huh?"

"It's just for one time. I'm sure they won't mind."

Sulley sighed, trying to think how they are going to react. "Ugh, fine. If they don't like it, I'll put the blame on you. No regrets, no turn backs, and no harsh feelings. I'll see if I can explain clearly to them. Hopefully they won't mind."

Sulley hang up and was brave enough to tell the girls the truth. Both of them were looking at him, noticing how bad he feels. "Everything all right Mr. Sullivan", asked Prim.

"Yeah Prim. Listen you two, how bout we visit an old friend of mine? The Wazowskis will be there and maybe you can get along with my old friend. Just don't freak out while we're there."

Both sisters understand, while Sulley smiled weakly. They got onto Sulley's car. Sulley thought how they will act like if they see Boo. He tried to calm himself down but was hurting himself inside the heart. He drove to Monsters Inc., seeing the Wazowskis waiting for them. The three friends got off, greeting the family with politeness. Sulley opened the factory. It was 8 PM, everything was dark. Only the lights were on, making some areas brighter. "Stay close everyone, it's easy to get lost in the night here", said Sulley.

Sulley leaded the way, while the party was staying close together. Celia and Megan were having a fond friendship chatting away. Mike stayed close to his best friend. Prim was holding Amanda, playing peek a boo with her. Sulley understand how peak a boo is played. You're supposed to hide yourself until someone looks for you. Once they found you, you say peek a boo. Sulley remembered that time where he played peek a boo with his human friend at the bathroom. He wished Boo stayed younger forever, liking the younger one better. Still, they both get along quite well.

They arrived into the secret room where Boo is at. Sulley took out his card and swiped it down. He pressed a few buttons and Boo's door went down. "What are you doing Sulley", asked Megan. "Look Megan, I didn't want to put it out loud but the old friend I'm talking about is a human girl. She's the reason why we make children laugh. One time she laughed in our apartment, she powered up so many buildings. She was just a 2 year old at that time. She's now 7 and we were visiting her on her birthday. Please don't get aggravated about this."

The sisters looked at each other with crooked faces. Sulley, Mike, and Celia were worried, wondering what they'll say. "I don't see any problem being friends with a human girl", said Megan. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone is different so you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Me and Prim learned that the hard way."

Sulley and the couple relieved on those words. "She's very bright and energetic. You'll love her", said Sulley. They went inside the room and saw Boo playing with her toys. She wore a bright yellow hairband. Her shirt was yellow and wore dark blue navy shorts. "Kitty! Mike", she squealed. The two friends hugged their human child with delight. "I'm so glad you came back! And you brought friends! That's better than ever!"

Everyone smiled, knowing how well Boo was. Mike went to Celia and Amanda. "Boo, this is my wife, Celia Mae Wazowski. And our daughter, Amanda Mae Wazowski."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mary but you can call me Boo", said Boo with a bright smile. "Same to you Boo. Say hi to the human Amanda Wandy", said Celia. Amanda sticks her tongue out with her eye looking up. "I'm sure she'll get use to you Boo. Amanda is still getting to know you."

"So nice to meet you Boo. I'm Megan Stewart and this is my sister, Prim", said Megan. "I'm so glad everyone came. So how's everything at your world?"

"Very good Boo. We've been making children laugh for the past few years. Right now we have a lot of energy to keep the city functioning", said Sulley.

The grown-ups were talking about well their progress was with the energy. The children were playing peek a boo, Boo's favorite game. Prim and Boo were trying to impress Amanda, but she is a tough crowd. In no time, the girls made Amanda laugh with joy. It was 8:50 PM and Amanda was falling asleep. The Wazowskis said their goodbyes to everyone and went back to the monster world.

Megan and Prim told stories to Boo about how they live at the country. Boo listened well, while Sulley smiled during the description of Megan's country. Prim and Boo were getting along so well. Megan and Sulley were holding hands. Boo noticed how they were holding hands. "Look Prim, Kitty and Meggy are holding hands. That means, they're boyfriend and girlfriend! Once that's over, they'll get married!"

The couple looked at each other, surprisingly hearing the words coming out of the mortal's mouth. Prim stayed quiet for a second. "Boo, we're actually not….. well you see, we uh", said Sulley. "Boo dear, truth is we're a couple", admitted Megan. "We are in love because we happen to know each other well. We might get married but really, we're just going out. I'm sure that marrying isn't the option yet."

"Oh", said Boo with a disappointed face. "You should both get married. If you do, you'll make me happy. You were meant to be together."

"You know, I think she's right guys", said Prim. "You guys fell madly in love while you were at the country. We all care each other because our hearts tell us what we feel strongly towards to. My heart has strong feelings towards sis and yeah, the heart deep inside you gives you feeling."

The couple once again smiled. They were blushing for a little, knowing they are in love. It was 9:20 PM and the monsters were about to go. Boo said goodbye, hoping for Sulley and Megan to come back this time. They soon left the mortal world, returning back to their own world.

Back at Megan's place, the two lovers talked about today. "You know Sulley. Those words coming out of the child made me surprised at first. Then I realized how our actions led to my family with suspiciousness. Maybe we were meant to be together."

"I guess you stole the words from my mouth, Meg", said Sulley while laughing.

Megan thought about her mother, how she let her go out with the big guy. "Sulley", said Megan. Sulley listened, waiting for her secretary to say something. "I think we make a great team in the past month. How we expanded our efforts to gain more energy. We should be proud of ourselves."

Sulley felt the same way as well. _"Meg, your my whole word", _Sulley thought. They both hold hands for a minute, saying their farewells. They let go and Sulley drove back to his apartment.

**I decided to make Randall and Johnny for the antagonists. Right now, I'm making them friends for a moment and soon they'll team up. You'll have to wait for them planning on ambitions, on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Payback's Plan

**Okay guys, I'm back with a new chapter. This will be a short one but at least know how the plot is connected towards the conflict. We figured out Johnny and Randall are about to plan revenge on Mike and Sulley. Knowing to see how they get along, we'll see how they are going to plot revenge.**

It was night and the only two monsters that were at Scare Co. is Johnny and Randall. Randall sipped his coffee with his eyes all crooked up. He looks very bad from those years. For instance, he had a small bump on his head that is the size of a plum. His skin is more violet now and his eyesight is getting worse. He never said a word since he gone so furious.

Johnny was in the dark, looking at his fellow ROR companion miserable. "Look pal", said Johnny. "We are not pals! Why should I trust you anyway", said Randall.

"Look, the point is let bygones be bygones. After all, Sullivan made you look embarrassing at the scare games years ago. Besides, that won't happen again, right?"

"Oh, like what he did to me four years after?! Horrendous!" He pounds his hand on the table violently.

"I know the past was awful to you but get this Randy. Maybe we can make a plan to make revenge on those two monsters, Mike and Sulley."

"Revenge? Oh I dare say Johnny, you are as cold as I am", said Randall with a cold sickening voice.

"Um yeah, so I was thinking", said Johnny pulling out a white marker board. "Why don't we plan to take over Monsters Inc.? That plan you said about kidnapping children sounds like a good deal. No wonder why Scare Co. is getting screams unsuccessfully than Monsters Inc. We should kidnap children instead of making them laugh. Comedy? Pfft, that's only for non scarers like Wazowski." 

"Okay then, but how are we going to keep Sullivan and Wazowski out of our paths? My plan will just be foil again when their around."

"Well um, let see."

Johnny put his head under the situation, while Randall bit his lip through the coffee. "Aha", shouted Johnny. "Maybe we can have a plan, by ambushing both of them?"

Randall froze for a second. "You mean, kill them?"

"Well no. Not exactly. I meant to say attack them? I wouldn't say eliminating them for good."

"Yeah sure", said Randall with a sickening grin. "So how are we going to do it?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be at Monsters Inc. bright and early." Johnny drew the plan, making durther directions for the jist. "We'll have two monsters breaking into the factory. We will first sneak into one of the laugh floors for a moment. We might find Wazowski around the corner. The two monsters will grab Wazowski, putting him into a bag. We'll lock him up in a safe, hiding the code so no one can figure it out."

"Okay, go on", said Randall.

"Then to Sullivan. We'll be sure to distract him for a second. What if, we wrote him a letter, pretending we're his girlfriend in the letter. We'll trick him telling him to go into the rooms. We'll them ambush him, brutally beating him up. By then, we'll let him know we'll take over Monsters Inc. forever. We might even banish him to the human world so he'll have a hard time trying to figure out how to get back. Finally, we will lie about him being dead by a car accident. By then we'll take over the factory, always", said Johnny drawing down the entire plan.

"I like it, John", said Randall. "It's clear as crystal, but we might have to revise it a little. In the meantime, we'll finally plan revenge on our enemies. It's sublimely perfect!"

"If we work together, we might be able to do this successfully. Deal?"

"Deal", said Randall. The both monsters laughed with delight, hoping this plan may work. They drank wine to celebrate their partnership. "Oh Worthington, your as evil as I am, I could cry", laughed Randall.

"I know", said Johnny.

"_In no time, I can finally plan revenge on those STUPID PATHETIC WASTES! It's my time to do my comeback! Sullivan and Wazowski, Randall Boggs is finally back! John's plan is cruel and perfect but it might take some adjustments. This will take some time. "_

**Yes, this is an indeed short chapter, but** **it's the beginning of a new friendship between the two antagonists.**


	11. Chapter 10: Picnic At The Park

It was a Saturday and today was the day Sulley, Megan, and Prim are going on a picnic at the city park. Sulley combed his hair softly, making himself look handsome when Megan sees him. Knowing Megan will make the same country stew, Sulley was eager to eat some again. He also thought about what happened last Monday. It felt like Johnny was taking Megan away from him.

It was noon already and Sulley spotted the sisters. Prim was wearing a summer skirt and top, while Megan wore jean shorts and a country top as well. Megan was holding the picnic basket and Prim was holding the blanket. They waved at each other, eager to spend the day with each other.

"Isn't it a great day? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and tons of fun", asked Sulley.

"Indeed it is. A perfect summer afternoon", said Megan.

Prim gently settled the blanket under the tree. Megan took out the jar of country stew, sandwiches, ice cream, and cold water. The monsters chit chatted while eating at the same time. They laughed and explained how the week went. Prim understood the way Megan lives in the city, but she still loves where she came from.

After lunch was over, Prim was befriending some monsters that are about her age. She talked about where she came from and they listen well. One monster was a girl, with pink hair, purple skin, three eyes, and wore a diva skirt. The other was a boy, with two grey eyes. He had red reptile skin, scales on his back and wore a pixel shirt of a space ship. Megan and Sulley talked about many more interests. They were getting to know each other well, but still, they're dying to know about each other. Suddenly, a thick cloud of grey clouds hovered over the park. Thunder roared like a lion's voice. It started to drizzle at 1;30 PM. Everyone ran to their cars without getting wet.

"So much for a perfect summer day", said Sulley. "Let's get out of here."

Megan put in all the stuff in the basket, including the blanket. Prim hurried back to the grown-ups, staying dry near them. "We better hurry if we know what's good", said Megan. Then lightning struck on the tree, where they ate lunch. "Get back", screamed Prim. The three jumped out of the area where the tree was. Sulley dodged where the tree was falling, slipping into soggy mud. Prim dogged the tree as well, reluctant to get crushed.

"Prim, are you okay", asked Sulley.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Wait, where's sis?!"

"I'm over here", shouted Megan in pain. Sulley and Prim looked around, confusedly. "I don't see Megan Prim. Do you?"

"No. Oh my god, where is she?!"

"Here!"

Megan's arm was under the tree, all stuck. Prim cried for her sister. Megan's arm was stuck alright. She could barely move it. Every time she tries, she screams in pain. Sulley couldn't believe what happened. "Prim, get my phone and call 911", cried Sulley. Prim scurried to the car, grabbing Sulley's phone and dialed 911. "Hello, this is an emergency! My sister Megan Stewart has her arm stuck under the tree! Please help!"

Sulley gave all his strength, lifting the tree. It was one of the largest trees in the park, with the heaviest trunks. "Ow! Don't move it that much!"

Sulley gasped knowing how much hurt Megan is whenever he moves the tree. Authorities came in from the fire truck, grabbing an arm machine. The arm lifted the tree slowly, while Megan gets a grip of herself. "Hold on Megan, we'll get you to the ambulance", said Sulley. He carried Megan right through the ambulance. Two monsters had a bed for Megan. "Thank you for your help sir. Put the patient on the bed and we'll take her to the hospital." Prim was crying for her sister, noticing how hurt she was.

At the hospital, Sulley and Prim were waiting impatiently to know the news about Megan's arm. Prim was still crying how that tree gave in all its weight to her sister's arm. Sulley was anxious, biting his claw slowly. _"That tree was absolutely heavy. I hope Meg is alright", _said Sulley. A doctor arrived in short notice. "You're here for Megan Stewart, right?"

Both monsters nodded nervously, waiting to hear the news. "How is she doctor? Is her arm broken", Sulley asked.

"Please don't tell me she broke it", said Prim while hiccupping.

"No, no, she just sprang it a little. Though her arm is going to be casted just for temporally circumstances. You may now see the patient", said the doctor.

Prim and Sulley arrived at the room. Megan had her arm cast. Prim cried in delight to see that her sister is okay. Sulley was relieved that wasn't fatal. "How's your arm Megan", asked Sulley.

"It's okay I suppose. The doctor said I'll wear the cast for a few days. Thank goodness it wasn't fatal."

"Sis, how did you got your arm all sprang up?"

"Well when the lighting stroke, I was terrified because I was right near it. I had no idea where I was going because I wanted both of you to be safe. However I went to the wrong side, where the tree landed."

"At least your safe for now", said Sulley.

"Prim, why don't you explore the hospital around. "I'm sure the nurses would like to give you a tour around here."

Prim nodded and went to the reception area, asking politely for a tour. The nurse smiled how polite Prim was. Megan showed the photographs of her sprang arm the doctor took in the x-ray. Sulley noticed how bent the arm was. He was shocked at how ugly it was bent.

They both stayed quiet for a second, trying to forget what happened at the park. Later at Sulley's place, they were at the kitchen. Prim talked about her day at the hospital. She talked about how nurses had to be by the doctor's side during operations. She explained how those fancy machines the people use to cure people. Then a nurse told her how scarlet fever can be treated on monsters. The nurse told Prim to never give aspirin to anyone under the age of 20 years who has an infection. The only way to treat the disease is drinking fluids, and rest. Prim was then reading a book a nurse gave her on many remedies. She was fascinated to see a lot of cures for monsters.

Later, Sulley and Megan sat quietly in the kitchen, not knowing what to say. "Megan, how come you couldn't dodge the tree?"

"I couldn't help you two being in danger, especially my sister. You saw how that lighting struck at the tree. I couldn't help myself but to check on you two to see if you aren't harmed. And yes, my actions will cost me dearly. I just hope my parents won't find out about this."

They both showed worried faces, not knowing what they'll say. Prim hurried into the kitchen and said, "You guys, they put us on TV." Everyone hurried into the living room. They saw how the incident was filmed. They completely forget helicopters flew by and shined light on the tree. The probably assumed the news must have filmed it. Then they saw each other, where Sulley carried Megan to the bed. Megan noticed how Prim cried. "Prim, were you crying about what happened?"

Prim nervously nodded no and couldn't bear to say another word. "Prim, it's okay. I know that was scary but there's nothing wrong about how scared you are. Just so long as if it doesn't change who you are. Do you understand sis?"

"Yes Megan", said Prim softly. Megan smiled and gave a kiss on her sister's forehead. "Very good."

At 9 PM, Megan and Sulley were at the kitchen again. They looked at each other as if they saw a ghost. Sulley sighed, knowing how he saw him carrying Megan. "Sulley, what you did out there was completely you. You're the kind of monster anyone can expect", said Megan.

"Well thank you, Meg. I thought I acted like a doofus."

"Never say you are a stupid monster. I wouldn't think of you like that."

"Sometimes my actions get carried away, that's all."

Megan smiled and gave Sulley a kiss in the lips. "You'll always be my trusted one", she whispered.

Sulley wore his sleepwear. A green robe this time and slept at 10 PM. He couldn't imagine how Megan said those words.

_In his sleep, he dreamed of himself, seeing Megan being dragged by some monster. Sulley pulled Megan back but the monster that was dragging her was Johnny. Sulley dropped his jaw for a moment, knowing Johnny was in is dream. Suddenly a huge wave was about to hit the three monsters underwater. They all fell into the ocean. Sulley lost conscious for a day, and woke up in the sandy shore. He then noticed both Megan and Johnny were gone. He screamed for Megan, determine to find her before Johnny did. At that moment, he lost hope. He staggered to the floor, heartbroken that he lost Megan._

At 9 AM, Sulley woke up, all drowsy. Once again, today was a rainy day. _"Great, more showers today", _he thought. He groaned from his sleep, hitting the blankets. He was determined to watch Megan by her side.

**I'm pretty sure Sulley and Megan will have alone time, on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Little Longer?

**Before you can read this chapter, I notice someone put the idea of me putting sex in the story. Yeah, I don't want to alarm anyone but I am not putting some sex into this story. I'm mean; yes some romance novels have sex in it. In Romeo and Juliet, the couple had sex but really, I'm not eager to put some of that stuff like that. Please do not ask me about this again. I'm not entirely sure of sex into the story so no offense. **

It was a rainy day, all clouded up with dark clouds. At Megan's apartment, it drizzle with crying clouds (even though that's just personification) they tear up with thunder.

_Megan dreamed of herself in the deepest forests of Maplewood. She was indeed a skillful hunter in her teen years and in that dream, she was hunting for wild animals to feed her family. Then she hears many cries of her sister being tortured_

"_AH! MEGAN HELP ME! I'M DYING, PLEASE!" _

"_PRIM", screamed Megan._

_She ran fast as the wind, skillfully dodging objects falling from the sky. "PRIM! PRIM WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Then she heard Sulley's voice. "Megan, help! No!" _

"_JAMES, NOT YOU TOO!"_

_Then Megan heard many voices screaming for her. First were her parents, Mike, Celia, and Boo. They screamed for help. Megan couldn't bear the pressure anymore. She was screaming as well, ignoring the sorrows. Wolves devoured Megan into chomps of meat in one single sight._

"Ah, no", screamed Megan, woke up confuse in her room. Prim ran to the room to see if her sister was okay. "Megan, are you alright?" Megan looked at her sister with a terrified face. "Yes, Prim I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't tell me it's another one of those crazy dreams?"

"Yes", said Megan softly. Prim walked up to her sister, hugging her tightly. She also holds her sister's casted arm, from yesterday. "Prim, once you come back home, promise you won't tell mom and dad about the incident?" Prim nodded, knowing what mother and father are going to say to Megan. Megan mysteriously kept getting awful dreams about her loved ones being killed, or herself being killed as well. She's been getting them since she was 14. After breakfast, Prim said, "Can I go visit some friends I met at the park yesterday?"

"Prim, why would you want to go out in a rainy day?"

"Because these city friends I met were so cool, especially the diva girl. C'mon sis, I'm trying to make new friends. At least drive me to her house", pleaded Prim. She gave Megan the address to the diva girl's home.

"Alright", said Megan softly. "But I'll pick you up at 5. Understand? Call me when 5 o'clock strikes." Prim nodded, always obeying what she is told. Prim wore her silver bell pendant this time, along with her blue raincoat. She wore the same blue gum boots. Megan wore her red trench coat, along with black boots. She drove Prim to the girl's apartment. Prim waved goodbye to her sister, until 5 PM. _"Prim, stay safe."_

Megan decided to visit Sulley, knowing it was one of the most miserable days she had. She came out with an umbrella, knowing how drizzly today was. She knocked the door, expecting to see if Sulley was home. Sulley opened the door and said, "Megan, what a surprise. I guess you couldn't bear the showers today, huh?"

"Yes Sulley, it is very rainy and a bit dreary today." Megan stepped onto the rug, respectfully wiping her boots. She hangs up her trench coat on the coat hanger. Sulley made some latte for breakfast, serving Megan some. "Thanks", she said softly.

They were enjoying some latte and watching a comedy show. Megan shook her arms while drinking the cup. Sulley noticed how nervous she was. "Meg, you okay?"

Megan slowly put the cup down, trying to speak her mind. "I, had a horrible nightmare. So horrible, Prim was being slaughtered. She wasn't the only one. You, Mike, Celia, and Boo were all being killed as well. I tried saving you all but I couldn't find any of you. I was going insane until I met my fate with wolves. Oh god, every time Sunday I keep getting these nightmares where my loved ones get killed for sure. It was horrible Sulley. I couldn't imagine you, or my sister being tortured."

Sulley slowly holds Megan. "It's okay", he whispered. "It was just a dream. Everyone gets them. I had a dream too, where you were being kidnapped by Johnny Worthington, the one that grabbed your wrist. Then a huge wave dragged us all into the ocean. I woke up, trying to find both of you. However, you and Johnny were gone, assuming you drown into the ocean."

Sulley sighed and Megan holds Sulley's big hands. "I think that makes both of us equal", she said.

Megan yawned with the drowsiness of the boring rain. "James, I don't feel so good. Maybe it's just my sleep."

"You could sleep in my bed if you want."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Megan walked right into Sulley's room. She slowly got on top of the bed. She decided to take a short nap, wanting to rest her woe. "James", she said.

"M-hmm?"

"Do you mind…. if you sleep with me for a while?"

"Of course", he said politely.

The two monsters huddle together, wanting to stay like this for a long time. They kissed each other good night. At least, till they wake up soon. They drifted off to sleep as the rain pours.

Weeks went by and Prim was starting to make two new city friends. The weeks were getting sunnier as it can. Megan finally recovered from her accident. Right now Prim was with her friends at the arcade. Megan waited shortly at the park's bench. Sulley speeded all the way to the park, running. "You're late", said Megan with worry. "What took you so long?"

"I'm so sorry Meg. I had a short argument with Mike, asking me constantly on what he should get for Celia's late birthday present. Thank god that was settled."

Megan smiled softly, knowing Sulley, he was honest. "Oh, I almost forgot", he said. He pulled out a red rose. "For you, something for you to cherish."

"Oh, thank you Sulley. I'll definitely cherish this as long as I live."

Sulley blushed. He knew he picked the right gift. He sat right near the bench with Megan, hugging her. "Can we stay like this, a little longer", asked Megan.

Sulley nodded, keeping Megan right by his side. They watched how the sunsets at the pond. They always wanted alone time at least so this might be the actual first time they're completely alone. No one to bother them. Nothing to fear about. Absolutely nothing.


	13. Chapter 12: Thanksgiving Engagement

When the sun sets down on its glory vibrant light, Sulley slept to his wits. Meanwhile Megan notices how asleep was. Megan kissed him on the cheeks, knowing how meaningful he was to her. The moon rise from its await. "Sulley, it's time to get Prim", said Megan.

Sulley only snored with his sleep. Megan frowned but she had her epiphany. She decided to tickle Sulley when he wakes up. "Oh Sulley, get ready to meet tickle monster."

Megan tickled Sulley in the tummy. Sulley woke up with laughter. "Wha.. Megan… ahahahah!"

"Wake up you lazy bum", Megan laughed. "No stop! That tickles! I give in I swear!"

Sulley decided to tickle back Megan. He tickled Megan all over. "Oh no that ahahaaha! James please stop! I can't help myself but ahahaha!"

The couple laughed with joy, tumbling over the hill and onto the water with a big splash. Sulley was surprised how the tickling got carried away. But he noticed Megan wasn't there. "Holy crap, where's Megan?!"

He shouted Megan, with fear. "Megan, where are you? I'm not playing games this time! Please give out a shout!" But Sulley feared he was too late. He staggered to the group, his heart in pain. "No, no this can't be happening! What have I done", he cried.

"What's wrong Sulley", asked Megan. "Oh god, her ghost is talking to me! Megan's spirit, I'm so sorry! Haunt me all my life till I die! Just do your revenge on me", he cried more. "Uh James, I'm right here", said Megan. Sulley was startled to see Megan alive. "Meg! Where were you? If I lost you I would never forgive myself."

"I was just here, drying off", she giggled. "You had me worried for a second", chuckled Sulley.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Meg. At least you're safe and sound."

They smiled at each other, knowing they're still alive. Megan instantly hugged Sulley. "Whoa, easy there Meg", said Sulley. Megan let go, knowing how much emotion she puts onto her boyfriend. "C'mon, let's go get Prim", she said.

Both monsters walked right to the arcade, where Prim was with her friends. She waved at them, where she smiled delightfully. "Hey there", said Sulley waving. "How was it, Prim? Was it wonderful", asked Megan.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time I went to an arcade and Trixie (diva monster) was glad to have a friend like me. But I wouldn't replace Tori, my only best friend. I'll always be their best friend, Tori and Trixie. Then there's Antonio (Red reptile) he's cute, er I mean awesome", said Prim. It seems Prim has a crush on Antonio but that's not the main point. "He taught me how to play Space Shuttles, an arcade game. For some reason, he was very helpful to me. I think of him… as a brother."

"I hope you had fun Prim", said Megan.

"Yes, I did. Too bad I'm leaving tomorrow. I had so much fun with Trixie and Antonio. At least I'll see them soon."

At Megan's apartment, Prim was packing up for tomorrow. She bought a few gifts for her parents. One was a plaid country's shirt for her father. The other was nice black shoes for her mother. She also bought two gifts for the couples. A fedora for Megan and a suit jacket for Sulley.

"Oh Prim, you didn't had to get this for me?"

"I know, but it's to show thanks for showing me the city. I think I learned the ways you live sis. And Sulley, I hope you love the new jacket I got you."

"Oh thanks Prim", said Megan.

"Thanks a million Prim", said Sulley.

"My pleasure."

At night, Sulley and Megan were at the doorway. They talked about how the tickle fight started. Knowing how Megan had to wake up Sulley, it was just an alarm. "Well Megan, it was great fun. I'm glad we had some time alone for real."

"Yes Sulley, I feel like this was the best time of my life."

Megan felt weird after the tickle fight. She also had a bad feeling for tonight, sighing with a worried face.

"What's wrong", asked Sulley.

"Oh, I um, had a sudden thought. Sulley."

"Yeah Meg?"

"Do you mind, if you stayed over, just for tonight? I think, I want you to stay by my side. I just don't know how to put these words together."

"No need to put it out. I know what ya mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you just want someone to be with you, keeping the bad dreams away from you."

Megan strongly sighed, knowing how hearty this blue monster is. "No really, that's optional if you want."

"I don't mind Megan. At least we can keep ourselves safe so long as we don't get any more nightmares. I know how those dreams can cause terror in your life."

She smiled, knowing how persuasive Sulley was. They both snuggled with each other. The room was warm so they decided to sleep without the blanket. Megan wore light clothes so she won't feel hot. Sulley felt the warmness of the room. He sweated so much Megan decided to turn on the air conditioning. The room was starting to cool down. Sulley gently holds Megan hand. She smiled and felt safe when Sulley was around. They both kissed until they closed their eyes.

Summer was finally over, and the autumn air blows into the air. It was Thanksgiving Day and lots of things were happening at the Stewart Farm. Sulley, Megan, Prim, Gwen, Perry, and the Wazowskis were enjoying the feast. For the first time, the Wazowskis were experiencing the life at the country. Amanda wore a brown dress with orange Trim. Celia wore a nice autumn gown. Mike was wearing a bowler hat that he always wears during the fall.

Prim was wearing a nice country girl's Sunday dress with a ribbon behind it. Sulley wore a suit with the jacket Prim gave him, with a green tie. Gwen and Perry wore farm clothes for the occasion. Then Megan wore an elegant autumn gown with a leaf pattern on it. She had a silk belt that is lemony gold.

Sulley was amazed at how Megan dresses very well. Over the months, their relationship has been growing so strong, they always never let go. Sulley was a bit nervous for his surprise. He hid a small purple velvet box with two diamond engagement rings inside it. It was true, Sulley did want to marry Megan soon. He felt strange though.

Throughout the four years, he had no interest in love. The only love birds he knew was Mike and Celia. How they keep calling each other silly names such as "Schmoopsie Poo" or "Googley Bear". He believed that was nonsense at first but since he learns to love with Megan Stewart, he finally realizes the true meaning of love. He hopes Megan will say yes.

At the dinner table, the Stewarts, and Wazowskis talked about their lives. "Being a comedian isn't easy", said Mike. "It takes perseverance and skills. You must know what makes a human laugh, say burp out loud, trip in a silly way, or try to not act funny by being sarcastic even though you're trying to be funny." Perry showed a crooked face at Mike, not knowing the last part of his sentence. "I don't know about the last part but that Wazowski has spunk in comedy", said Perry.

Celia, Megan, and Gwen chatted till they served wine. "As a farmer's wife, I take things easy going as much as possible. Chores are never done alone in the farm", said Gwen.

"So, all your life you've been farm women and you're still proud of it? Incredible", said Celia.

Prim was playing with Amanda. "Peek a boo", squealed Prim. Amanda giggled, getting use to Prim's peek a boos. Gwen served some wine in small glass wine cups, passing it one to another. Prim just had some normal water, since she isn't very fond of wine. Sulley thought it was time for the rings, nervously pulling his collar. He slowly approached Megan, while holding the box inside his pocket. "Megan, being in love with you has changed me a lot. I think I finally understand the true meaning of love."

Megan smiled with delight, hearing those words ring to her ears. She moved her ebony hair nervously. "Sulley, as your girlfriend, I think you made me realize how much a women can rely on. You truly know what a girl deserves."

Everyone starred at the couple with smiles, understanding the relationship has gone well for the past months. "Megan Stewart", said Sulley.

"As your boyfriend, I humbly accept your heart of gold. I accept the way you respect people. With dignity, grace, and wisdom. Will you, accept these rings of joy to show our eternal love? Will you accept to marry me soon?"

Sulley kneeled down and showed Megan the rings. She gasped in shock, felt like she wanted to cry. She froze for a minute, while everyone stayed quiet. Megan hugged Sulley with happiness, knowing that he truly loves her and Sulley knows she truly loves him. Everyone clapped knowing that these lovers will soon get married. Gwen let a tear drop into her eye, as she couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.

Perry laughed with zeal, hugging his future son in law. Mike and Celia cheered for the two couple, while Amanda giggled. Prim, hugging her sister, knowing that she will have the perfect life with Sulley.

After the feast, the couple walked under the moonlight towards the secret place. They watched how the moon beams to the stream. They both kissed as the moon rays shots down to earth. Soon they'll get married, and everyone will live perfectly. At least, _some do_.

**Yes, I'm happy to say this but this is one of the best chapters I ever invented. The two monsters will soon have a lovely life together. However, conflict will stir soon I'm afraid. At least we'll know what will happen next. Some of us do.**

**I forgot to tell everyone something. O'Growlahan gave me the idea of Megan's hometown name. I totally forgot to list it down and I think I should tell this now. The special thanks goes to O'Growlahan, for telling me to make the name for Megan's home. Maplewood was my best choice. I'm sorry I haven't done this earlier. I'm still getting use to private messaging since I only used Fanfic once. At least give the thanks to O'Growlahan. **


	14. Chapter 13: Ambushed

After their Thanksgiving Engagement, the two couples wedding will commence somewhere between the spring or summer. Megan wants to plan thoroughly. After all, she strives to plan whatever it takes to make success.

It was a snowy February and many monsters prepared their props to scare children. Sulley visited Boo before work starts, knowing if she's safe. "So you'll get married soon, right Kitty", asked the 7 year old.

"Yeah Boo, in a couple of months, I'll be a husband now."

"That's good news. I can have three best friends. You, Mike, and Megan. You are all fun to me."

"Thanks Boo", said Sulley.

They said their goodbyes, knowing they'll see each other again. However, Boo had the urge to escape. Luckily she has a new monster costume from last year's Halloween. The costume was a pink monster with furry hair. It had two horns and three bubbly eyes. Boo had the idea of disguising herself again like 4 years ago.

"Hopefully Kitty won't get me caught. I so want to see him again."

She decided to see if the coast is clear, making sure no one spots a 7 year old human in a monster costume.

Meanwhile, Randall was fixing up 5 contraptions that are box like, with a speaker on it. Johnny was giving the further directions to two monster henchmen. The first one looked scrawny. He had gold skin, eight mint eyes and two antenna ears on top. The other was fat and short. He had forest green skin, four claws, and one eye. The henchmen wore black as a way to dress appropriate for the job.

Randall had his chemistry set when he was a teen, mixing special toxic chemicals that can make you pass out. "Randy, what are you doing", asked Johnny.

"Oh I'm just making a special treat for Wazowski. In no time, he's bound to go into slumber for a few days. But first I should test it." He poured some of the passing out chemical onto a cloth. Randall spotted a stray dog, thinking he would be the perfect test. He grabs the dog all bad, giving it animal abuse. He violently shut the dog up while it whines. "Hush you!"

Randall made the dog whiff some of the chemicals. The dog stopped whimpering, staggering onto the floor and he passes out. "Terrific! I knew this stuff would work", said Randall. Johnny assumed that chemical must be potent. "I dunno if this is such a great idea", he said softly.

"Oh c'mon Worthington! Who's side are you on", said Randall giving Johnny a nasty glare.

"Uh, our side?"

"Exactly!"

Randall ordered the two henchmen to break into the factory. He grabbed one of the box contraptions, while Johnny ponders what it is. "Dude, what is that thing?"

"Behold Worthington! The voice mimicker! It mimics voices from loved ones, which the person will fall for the trap. All you do is search for the person's name. You can also search for their love ones, did I mentioned that before?" Johnny nodded, understanding how the machine works. "Simply just search for the person and let the speaker do all the work. The idea for this is to trick monsters. We'll first trick Wazowski as a test. Maybe Celia could use a _hero", _said Randall giving a sick grin.

The four monsters broke into one of the windows, scanning around one of the laugh floors. "Okay, coast is clear."

Boo noticed something awful. _"Oh my gosh, lizard boy's back", _she thought. _"He's back alright and he's totally not alone! I better see what's going on, without getting caught."_

Boo hid in one of the scare canisters, trying to not make a sound. Randall slowly put the voice mimicker down. He searched for Celia Mae, sending the data to the speakers. Mike was getting paper work down, without noticing. _"Ready to launch", _Randall thought.

"Googley Bear! Help me! HELP ME!" The voice mimicker started copying Celia's voice. "Schmoopsie", cried Mike. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Randall made haste and draws his attention to one of the rooms. He put the voice mimicker down. Randall camouflage himself to keep out of sight. Johnny and the henchmen hid behind the dumpsters. "Okay schmoopsie I'm here! What's the problem?" Then Mike noticed the voice mimicker. "What is this?"

Then Randall hit Mike with a scare canister. The henchmen grabbed Mike by his arms and toes. "Hey, hey! What's the big idea", said Mike. "Shut up", said the scrawny henchmen. "Our bosses will soon take care of you", said the chubby one. "Bosses?! What are you, insane?"

Johnny came out of the shadows, showing his true appearance. Mike was shocked at how Johnny is involve with this. "Well well well, look who we have here. Wazowski the not so scary monster", chuckled John.

"Look Johnny, if this is one of your games, I don't like it! Put me down this instant or I'll-"

Randall slapped Mike with his tail. He finally revealed himself. "Randall", shouted Mike.

"He's not alone Wazowski! Randall Boggs is finally back and I plan to get you out of my way!"

Then Boo spotted the whole riot, with a terrified face. _"Oh no, they got Mike",_ she thought.

Randall slapped Mike with his tail once more, giving Mike a purple eye. "Just what are you going to do Randall. I just need to-"

But Randall covered his mouth, not wanting to hear another word. "Look Wazowski, if you know what's good for you, then shut up! I don't need to hear your stinking voice. Besides, I've got you a present."

Randall took out the cloth that has the nasty chemicals that put the dog to sleep from before. He stuffed the cloth into Mike's face. He coughed, trying to get his breath. "Hey! That stuff stinks. A little cloth….. isn't gonna…. Gonna….. I", but he stopped there for a minute. _"Why do I feel so sleepy?"_

Mike passed out, which made Randall laughed so evil, Boo almost cried. Johnny gave Randall a high five. "Yes, we finally got Wazowski under his situation", said Johnny. "Now, for phase 2."

Johnny took out a metal safe that was the right size for Mike. The two henchmen tossed Mike into the safe, slamming it. Johnny crumpled the paper in pieces so no one will figure the code. Mike would stay in slumber for a few days, not waking up yet.

"Great, things are going as expected. Now, onto Sullivan", said Randall. Boo escaped from the room, panting with fear. "Oh no, they're after Kitty! I have to do something!" She ran out of the laugh floor, not making any noise.

Sulley was getting things ready for the meeting. Meanwhile, another voice mimicker sounded loud. This time, it was Megan's voice. "Sulley! Help!"

"Megan", shouted Sulley. He ran with desperate measures, reaching for his partner. "Megan! Where are you? Answer me!" He got closer to the voice, and went into the empty rooms. All he saw is the voice mimicker. "Huh? I thought."

"Hello Sulley", said Johnny hiding his face from the shadows. Sulley glared at the face seriously. "Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just, hanging around, thinking about your partner. My, what a dashing looking ring you have on. With that engagement ring, you look as dapper as the moon." Boo was watching the whole thing, trying to not be seen.

"No more games! Where's Megan?"

Johnny chuckled with delight. "You idiot. Do you not know that was an illusion of her voice?" Johnny pointed out to the voice mimicker. Sulley was confused, looking at the voice mimicker. Then Johnny grabbed his chest, throwing him onto the wall. Sulley got his act together. The two monsters brawl as furious bears fighting. Sulley dodged one of John's punches and gave him a kick in the shin. Johnny tackled Sulley onto the ground, punching his face. Boo was terrified at how this purple monster was fighting with her best monster friend. She slowly tears up, not bearing to see Sulley be killed.

"Not bad Sullivan. You do know your tactics but mine our better."

"No, they're not", grunted Sulley and lifted Johnny onto the air. They both circled each other, preparing to do an attack. Sulley this time knocked Johnny out of the spotlight and punched him many times. Johnny crunched his fist, punching Sulley back in the arm. They both panted with exhaustion.

"Sullivan, what a great fighter you are. But I can't lose this fight", said Johnny.

The two henchmen grabbed Sulley, pushing him onto the wall. Johnny punched him more, while Sulley was getting his strength back. "Johnny, why are you doing this?"

Johnny gave more of his violent tactics. "Okay boys, drop him." Boo gasped with fear, saw how awful Kitty looked.

The henchmen dropped Sulley. "Do you know why you're here", asked Johnny seriously.

"Not only to take over your life, but your Megan as well!"

"No, you can't… do that", said Sulley with a weakling voice.

"Oh yeah, watch me."

Randall soon let his tail choked Sulley. "Randall", he said while catching his breath. "Your time is up Sullivan! I'm here to put revenge on you! How I long awaited doing this", he said evilly. _"Kitty, no! He's going to kill you! Randy's going to kill you",_ Boo thought.

But Sulley punched Randall and caught his breath nervously. However, Randall tackled Sulley, kicking, scratching, and hurting.

"Once the great James P Sullivan is dead, I'll be the superior once. Randall Boggs, CEO of Monsters Inc."

Sulley didn't like what he said but his hopes were buried. He couldn't do anymore moves since he's all weak now. He had scars, bruises, and all sorts of pain in his body. Randall decided to do the final blow. He took out a knife, wanting to stab Sulley's heart. Johnny widen his eyes, couldn't believe how crazy Randall was.

"No, you wouldn't", said Sulley.

"I can and I will. Farewell James!"

"Wait", Johnny halted. "Weren't we sticking to the plan Randy? I think we're doing this too perfectly."

"It's too late now Johnny! I suffer quite enough and now this is my chance", screamed Randall.

"But…. weren't we going to just ambush them? I think killing is too much", he said softly. Johnny showed some sympathy towards his rival. He couldn't bear letting someone get killed all because of Randall Boggs. Sulley starred at Johnny, showing a small tear coming to his eyes. Sulley noticed a pink monster that look oddly familiar. "Boo", Sulley whispered with fear. He tears up, felt sorry for what she saw. Boo was horrified how Randall brutally beat up Kitty. _"I have to get some help. Kitty needs me and I need him too!"_

Randall growled, knowing that Johnny is the leader. "Fine!"

"What are…. you going to do… with me", asked Sulley.

Randall stole Mike's card from before so he can use it to get the metal door. It was the same metal door where Sulley and Mike were banished years ago until they came back. "What does it look like, Sullivan", asked Randall. He gave Sulley a hard kick in his stomach, which Sulley let out a drop of blood out of his mouth. He cried in pain, knowing from his chest, to his entire body is in pain.

The two henchmen and Johnny tossed Sulley into the Himalaya. "NO, DON'T DO THIS", Sulley screamed. Then Randall shuts the door, locking to metal door. Sulley was back at the human world. The same place he recognized where he was banished.

"Mwhaha! The James P Sullivan is no more! I, Randall Boggs is please to say that the mission was a success!"

Johnny laughed with evil but felt bad a little for Sulley. The henchman laughed as well. "Okay boss, where's the money", said the chubby henchmen to Johnny. "Oh right, here", said Johnny handing out the suitcase full of monster dollars.

Sulley painfully dragged his body under the snow. He was in pain, freezing, and close to death. "Megan, I'm so sorry. I failed you", he said. He shivered with sadness, knowing that the monsters believe he died, especially Meg.

Right now, Megan was getting the charts ready for the big meeting. Then, he heard Sulley's voice. It wasn't a painful cry. It was a summoned voice to know that Megan was being called. "I'm coming", said Megan.

Then she noticed something weird. No Sulley.

"Um Sulley, where are you?"

She scanned around the room and saw the voice mimicker. "What in blazes?"

Then the door shut tightly. Megan gasped, trying to open the door but it was shut tight. "Well, if it isn't my love."

A silhouette of a monster came out. It was Johnny, acting flirty to Megan. "You", shouted Megan with aggravation. "What do you want? And where's Sulley."

John's heart pounded as she asked that question. He stayed quiet for a minute with Megan glaring at him. "I said, where's Sulley", she said with a serious tone.

"Forget about him Meg. He's dead", lied Johnny.

"What do you mean, dead? What did you do?!"

"Oh isn't simple sweetheart. I send in the kill, and finally got rid of him."

"No, no this can't be happening!"

Megan screamed with pain, heartbroken that she found out her soon to be husband was dead. Once again, it was the same thing as her first boyfriend, except more worse. "How could you? You vile, heartless, cold blooded vermin? How could you? Why the hell did you did this? DO you not know how agony this is?!"

She pushed Johnny, while Johnny grabbed her. "Don't you touch me!"

She slapped him, knowing how much hatred she has on Johnny. "Wait until the CDA finds out", she said.

But Johnny blocked the doorway. "Sweetheart", said Johnny.

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Look Megan, if you ever tell the CDA about this, then it's a shutdown to Monsters Inc."

Megan gasped how the words came out of his mouth. "You wouldn't."

"I can and besides, accept my love and let me takeover, along with my _friend."_

"Your friend, what are you.."

Randall's tail covered Megan's mouth. She muffled with fear and Randall gave an evil look at Megan.

"If you do as your told, the factory will stay alive. But if you spill the beans, then it's bye bye to Monsters Inc. Understand?"

Megan slowly nodded her head, speechless. Then, behind the windows of the meeting room, Boo spotted Megan. _"What are they going to do with her?"_

Boo saw how they chatted. She still tries to figure out who is that purple monster, along with Randall as well. Boo decided to tell Celia about this, without hesitation.

After one hour, Megan decided to make an announcement on the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen", she said.

"I'm sad to say this…. but Mr. Sullivan is dead."

The whole workers gasped with confusion. "For now on, Johnny Worthington and Randall Boggs now take over as CEOs of Monsters Inc. For now on, comedy is over. We will now kidnap children to collect screams."

Celia gasped with fear. "But, how? Why is James dead? And where's my Googley Bear? Does he know about this?"

Celia heard a psst behind her. She saw a pink furry monster with horns and three eyes. "Oh hello there. Are you lost?"

Boo never said a word and dragged Celia to a secret room. "Wait, where are we going?!"

Back at the mortal world, Sulley soon saw blur in his eyes. He figured as much as he was moving on to afterlife. _"Mike…..Celia…..Amanda…Prim…..Boo….Perry…..Gwen….goodbye. Megan…. I… Love…. You. "_

Then, another monster saw how badly hurt Sulley was. Sulley heard echos of the monster, constantly asking him if he was okay. "Buddy, you okay?"

Sulley never respond back. He passed out as soon as he tried to speak. "Hold on big guy, I'll take you somewhere safe."

The mysterious monster carried Sulley onto a sled. Sulley didn't felt like he was being carried onto the sled. He only saw vivid images of his friends, enemies, and of course, his only love in the world.

**Yes, that was the conflict that might occur rapidly. I'll continue to make the chapters more interesting.**

**UPDATE: Grammatical Errors fixed and some changes**


	15. Chapter 14: What Happened After Battle

Sulley woke up with nasty hallucinations in his mind. He knows that anyone could be in danger because he's gone now. He notices a cavern full of icicles. There was a metal stove that heated while it hums at the same time. Snow furniture was well crafted and he notices a tray of hot cocoa on the side table.

He slowly moved his body but he cried in pain, knowing his whole parts ache from the brawl. "Whoa there big guy", said a voice.

It was the abominable snowman from last time. He never changed from the past four years and yet, Sulley had a neutral relationship with that guy. "Give yourself a rest", said the yeti calmly.

"Ngh… Ugh. Where, am I? This is so familiar", muttered Sulley.

"The Himalayas. Say, have we met before?"

Sulley muttered yes, knowing he was the one that told him the nearby village. "Yes… we met before. James P Sullivan or Sulley."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't known my name Sulley. I'm Joshua. You do remind me of that young lad I've seen tampering with the mail. I said if he and his one eyeball friend ever tampers with the mail, then is banishment for them."

Sulley may have defiantly met this guy before. "Josh", he said calmly. "Just how did you saw me under the snow?"

"Well I was fetching some ice and snow, until I saw your tail. It was sticking out of the snow clumps. You were out cold for a sec and I tried to wake you up. Thank goodness you're still alive. I repulsed you for a minute but kindness is the key."

Sulley smiled weakly, befriending Joshua. He slowly got up but the chest pain got him there. "Take it easy there Sulley. You're totally in bad shape."

"No, I must get out of here but", he stopped there crying in pain. "Big blue, I'm not letting you go out like this." Joshua placed some ice over Sulley's wounds and bruises.

"Joshua, you don't understand. My friends and the company are in great danger. Without me, how am I supposed to know if they think I'm dead? I got to go now!"

"No, you can't go when you're all hurt. You can go back until you recover from the pain."

Sulley sighed as if he had no other choice. It was true, he is badly hurt. He looked at himself in the hand mirror. Sulley had scares in his face, given from Randall. He also had bruises, and pain all over himself. He decided to explain the whole story of what happened. Joshua listened carefully while Sulley spoke with a serious tone.

Back at the Monsters Inc., Megan regretfully believes in Johnny's story. She had the urge to cry but somehow, she just can't seem to put belief. She pinched herself, knowing this was a dream, but it's not. George came in to see what was going on with the secretary.

"Miss Stewart, what is going on? By all means, what do you mean Sulley is dead?"

Megan hiccupped with tears, trying to say her words. "Ma'am take a deep breath", said George with a soothing tone. "Now, what did Johnny told you?"

Megan slowly took a deep breath. She explained clearly at how this started. She said that Johnny and Randall were the fault of Sulley's death, her future husband.

Meanwhile Boo dragged Celia into one of the secret rooms where her door was. "Child tell me what's going on? Are you lost?"

Boo finally reveals herself while Celia gasped. "Mary, it's you! How did you escape?" But Celia noticed Boo's door, understanding that she escaped again. "Do you not know you're supposed to stay in your world?"

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. Randy and the muscle monster took Mike and locked him up in a safe. Plus, they were hurting Kitty and tossed him into the human world again! I saw it with my own eyes", she said bursting into tears.

Celia gasped. "What? This is preposterous! Sulley being slaughtered and kicked out of our world? Plus, my Googley Bear locked up? This is horrible! Absolutely horrible", screamed Celia.

"Boo, let's get our act together."

Boo slowly stayed quiet, nervously playing with her hair. "Okay, so you're saying Johnny and Randall ambushed both of the guys, right?"

"Yeah."

"And they took over as CEOs of the factory, forcing Megan to announce the death of Sulley? Oh dear", she spoke softly.

"Boo, first we have to hide you from them. I hear we're now kidnapping children since the CEO is gone. Let's hope we won't get caught."

Both girls went into the meeting room. They saw Megan and George, where Megan explained the whole plot. George never said a word at all. He was amazed at how this happened. Megan couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"Megan, George. We found out what truly happened", said Celia.

"What is it Celia", asked George.

"First we must find Mike. I'm sure they locked him up somewhere."

"C'mon", shouted Boo.

"Boo, is that you", asked Megan.

Boo finally reveled herself, regretfully. "Boo, it's not safe now that you're around. They could kidnap you and extract your scream."

Boo sadly nodded her face. "I know, but Kitty is out there, alive. We'll explain later."

The party made haste and Boo directed them to the dumpster area. She pointed out the safe where Mike is in.

"Googley Bear! Are you in there", shouted Celia.

Mike never said a word. He's still in his slumber. "Don't worry Michael! We'll get you out!"

"This is going to be difficult. Luckily, I see some tools over there. Why don't we use those to break the lock", said George. Megan grabbed the tools. She handled with many of them before since she was young. "Let's see if we can break this lock", said Megan doubtfully. Megan, Celia, and George did all they can to break the lock. Boo noticed shredded papers of what Johnny left behind. "I know this isn't the time to do a jigsaw puzzle but I think this is the code", said Boo.

"Argh, we can't seem to break this lock. No matter what tool we use, it's unbreakable", grunted George.

"Oh no, does this mean Mike will stay there always", asked Celia while panicking.

"Boo, this isn't the time for games! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Boo showed the three monsters the secret combination. "Oh", said Celia with red cheeks.

"Wonderful Boo", said Megan. "Can you tell us the code?"

"It's 31, 10, 26."

Megan listened well and unlocked the safe. Mike was all squeezed up inside. Everyone gasped, seeing that Mike passed out. "Googley Bear", screamed Celia. But Mike snorted out. "Quick, let's get him to my house!"

George grabbed Mike and they all hurried outside the factory. Without dawdling, the party drove to the Wazowskis. Mike was put into bed, all snuggled up. The group hoped that Mike will soon wake up and at least he's not dead.

Once again, Megan didn't hide the tears for long, not willing to let Sulley go. However, Boo explained what happened exactly. Megan listened well, alongside with George. Celia however took care of her husband. The babysitter gave Amanda to Celia. "Thank you", said Celia. The babysitter nodded with pleasure and thought it was best to leave the family alone.

"Unbelievable", whispered Megan.

"How awful", said George.

"How could the two monsters just toss Sulley out in the cold, all wounded up?"

The three shook their heads sadly. "Megan looked out on the window, seeing little snowflakes fall onto the streets of the east side. _"Sulley, wherever you are, you're still alive. I just know it." _Megan made haste and grabbed her scarf. "Where are you going Megan", Boo asked.

"I have to go somewhere important. Boo, stay with Celia at all times. Do not go near the factory! Once they find you, they'll extract your scream."

Megan decided to inform her family about this, not making a mistake. She drove silently with a serious grin. Once she got to the farm, her father waved at her with a country laugh. "Meggy, how are you today? It's ironic for you to come. Hey, where's my future son in law?"

"There won't be any wedding dad!"

Perry dropped his jaw, all serious. Gwen and Prim stared at Megan with confinement. "What do you mean child? Me, your father, and your sister were glad to see both of you together", asked Gwen.

She slowly shook her head and said the words that can affect the whole family. "Family, Sulley was attacked and tossed into the human world."

The entire family was shock to hear about this. Perry sighed and put his hands over his face. Gwen never said a word, feeling sorry for Sulley. Prim hugged her sister with sorrow. Megan tried not to cry but she did. "How did this happen to him? He was the best monster you introduced to me", asked Prim. Megan explained the whole plot, without leaving any details. The Stewart family never said anything but showed some sympathy to Sulley. "But I know he's out there", said Megan. "Somewhere alive in the depths of snow. Some _monster_ told me this when she saw the whole thing." Megan decided not to mention about Boo towards Perry. If Perry found out about this, he would be crushed. "Take me with you", said Prim with confidence.

"Prim no! I can't let you get in harm's way!"

"Sis, please! Sulley is in danger because of those two evil monsters. They were close to killing him and he could be dying right now!"

"Prim, don't say that", cried Megan with tears.

"Megan, please! Just give me a chance."

Megan never said a word back. The parents looked at their children. "Alright", said Megan.

"Prim dear, are you sure about this", asked Gwen. "Mom, I'm about to be 13 and I think I should act a little grown-up now. Father taught me how to be brave and so did Megan. I'm not scared."

Gwen looked at Prim palely, as if she saw a ghost. "Brave child", said Perry.

"Very well Prim, but let the actual grown-ups do the big jobs. You'll just be there, aiding for a while."

Gwen hugged her children with sadness. She couldn't bear both of them getting hurt. "Mom", whispered Megan. "Whatever you do, don't ever get involved with our mission. No matter what you feel, do not do anything crazy. Do you understand?" Gwen looked at her first child, having the urge to cry. "Don't cry", whispered Megan.

Prim grabbed her two first aid kits, the book of remedies, her luggage, two knapsacks, her silver bell pendant, her blanket, and anything she can let Megan use for the mission. She wore a purple plum jacket with huge buttons. She wore well knitted gloves, purple scarf, and her earmuffs. "We won't be long", said Megan. "This will be over as soon as possible."

The family waved goodbye at each other, in a sad way. They couldn't bear to see another lost.

**I think I'll stop here. Things are definitely getting tense now. By the way, the reason I included the yeti is because he could use a small role like in the movie. Besides, I decided to call him Joshua because maybe he could use a name. **

**P.S. If your reading this P.S., this is a poll. I want some of you to review A or B. This is about how Randall's ending should work. We all know he changed now, all violent and naïve. So, I want everyone to vote on what should be his end. Should it be…..**

**A) The gang decides to banish Randall once more back where he came from.**

**Or….**

**B) Randall goes to a high security prison, where he is always watched.**

**Please cast your votes soon. **


	16. Chapter 15: Somtime

The Stewart sisters arrived back to the city at 10 PM. Megan, Prim, George, Celia, and Boo were having a discussion. Mike was still in bed, and Amanda was tucked into bed as well. "We all know that Sulley was ambushed and kicked into the mortal world, right?"

Everyone agreed. Megan sighed and slowly bit her lip. "He's in the world because of Randall Boggs and Johnny Worthington. We must brainstorm the plan to rescue him."

"But how, he could be anywhere in the Himalayas", asked George.

"Mr. Sanderson is right Megan, just how are we going to find him. It's like finding a needle in a haystack, except snow", Celia agreed.

"Well we can't just give up", said Prim. "There's always hope."

"What hope? I don't feel the hope at all", stammered George.

"What we can do is prepare ourselves for an expedition", said Megan. "Why don't we pack up within the few days we have. But first, we must stall the CEOs."

"Couldn't we just lie about going on a trip", asked Prim.

"But then, they'll find out and keep us from going", said Boo. The group soon quarreled about the ideas, shouting and arguing. Boo and Prim saw how they argued and shouted. "Stop it", they both screamed. "This isn't going to help Kitty. Couldn't we just calm down for a minute and think about it", said Boo.

"Boo's right guys. Let's calm down and try to plan clearly", said grown-ups sat quietly, feeling embarrassed that they are being told by a 7 year old human and a 12 year old monster. You know what guys; perhaps we should just keep our minds off for a while. We'll discuss about this tomorrow okay?"

Everyone agreed, understanding that they need a chill pill. "Come along Boo", said Celia. You're staying with us for the night. Boo tiredly rubbed her eyes and grabbed Celia's hand to the guest room. George grabbed his green snow coat and hat and left the meeting. "Let's go Prim", said Megan softly. She doubts how they are going to rescue Sulley.

At Megan's apartment, she unexpectedly saw Johnny in her home. Prim hid behind Megan, as she is scared of the murder of James P Sullivan (Not actually a murder but the ambusher). "What do you want, Mr. Worthington?"

"Megan, what a surprise. I didn't know this was your place. Not bad, I love the rosewood and color but it's not as good as my place", Johnny chuckled. Megan glared at him ugly. Prim's heart beats as she couldn't bear to see him. "Who's that behind you?"

Prim's heart stopped beating, knowing she was caught by the eyes. "This is my sister, Prim Stewart", said Megan nervously. Reluctant to say a word, Prim just waved at him, weakly. "Nice to meet you sweetheart. Johnny Worthington is my name. Don't let it go."

"_Ugh, this guy creeps me out", _Prim thought.

"Megan, why don't we have a chat tonight? We should get to know each other a little, maybe."

Megan didn't like the sound of this, but what choice does she have. "Prim, get ready for bed." Prim hurried along into her nightgown, hoping if Johnny will ever leave. While the two monsters chatted, she eavesdropped on them even though she is taught not to hear other people's conversations.

Johnny went on a tangent about his life story. He talked about his childhood, his academics, how he became ROR's leader, and almost everything he can think up. _"This guy won't stop his ramble about himself. Give me a break at least", _Megan thought.

"_I hope Meg still loves Sulley. This Johnny guy is a creep and he is totally boring", _Prim thought as she listens.

"Look Mr. Worthington. I think it's time to go to bed. It's really late and I'm tired now."

"Oh, but I'm just starting out my story. Don't you want to hear more?"

"Oh no thanks. You've done so much already. Believe me, I think I finally understand you."

She groaned, and decided to not say another word. "You know Megan, you aren't yourself at all", said Johnny.

Megan slowly turned her head, starring at Johnny. "Why don't you have a vacation for some time? That way, you can totally go back to the job."

"But sir, I never take vacations at all. How will I get my work done?"

"Oh I'm sure my friend Randall will take care of that. Perhaps you should, take off your mind on things."

Megan groaned, not saying anymore she can think of. "Adieu, sweetheart. That's French for goodbye", said Johnny and kissed Megan. While he left, Megan rubbed the kiss off of her cheek. She rubbed it with warm water, feeling the disgust of being kissed by Johnny.

She sighed and put her head onto the wall. _"How did I get myself into this mistake?"_

The next few nights, the party decided to plan their mission, without arguments. That time, Mike finally woke up from his slumber. "Googley Bear", squealed Celia.

She kissed Mike all around his face. "Schmoopsie? What's going on? All of a sudden, I passed out for days. What happened?" Celia and the gang sadly looked at him, hoping if Mike can cope it out. "Michael", said Celia. "Truth is, Randall and Johnny took Sulley into the mortal world." Mike's heart beats like crazy, hearing those words ring to his ears. "No….. how could this happen?! I thought…oh no! Sulley!"

"Googley Bear, its fine! We're planning on to rescue him. Please stay calm." For one hour, Celia comforted Mike from his woes. Mike couldn't believe this was happening but he did. All because Randall gave him that toxic that made him asleep for a few days. "If we work together, we might save James", said Megan. "Alright. Whatever the risk factors are, I'll be with Sulley", said Mike in a serious tone.

Back at the Himalayas, Sulley drank his hot cocoa bitterly. Joshua collected some wood from pine trees down the first climate zone. Right now, they're at the fourth part of the mountain. All snowed in. After Joshua listened to Sulley's story, he understands how he got his wounds. Sulley still feels the pain in his body. Some bruises were fading but the scratches weren't. Plus, every time he moves, he could feel pain killing him. "You okay there Sulley?"

"Yeah Josh, just a little pained up."

"I'm going to find more ice for your wounds. Do you mind if your alone?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Joshua smiled and went off on his sled. Sulley gets more awful images of Randall and Johnny, torturing him. "Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about this?"

He put his hands all over his face, not wanting to regret. He knows somewhere in the monster world, Megan is bound to find him. Then, he heard something that came inside. A silhouette of a cat pounces on the floor. Sulley noticed it and was alerted. "Who's there?"

Sulley tried not to move his body so he crawled on the snowy floor. He managed to get his claws out, ready to attack. However, that silhouette was just a snow leopard kitty. He purred, knowing that Sulley could be Joshua. Sulley chuckled how the cat reacted. The cat got closer and licked Sulley In the face. "Hey, that tickles."

Sulley couldn't help himself but laugh. The snow kitty kept licking him. "That is once persistence cat."

Joshua came back with more snow, bewildered how Sulley got to the floor. "I see you met my neighbor."

"Neighbor?"

"Yes, he's just an orphan snow leopard who was all alone once. His mother got killed by villagers one year ago. I managed to save the young cat by my side. That way, he won't have to worry about those poachers killing him. But once he's grown-up, he'll be off by his own."

Sulley slowly saw the snow leopard's eyes. He imagined the same way the mother was killed. Just like her, he was being killed as well. He tried to get up, but once again, he ached in pain. "Ow!"

"Big guy, didn't I told you to get a grip of yourself? Let me help you."

Joshua lifted Sulley back to the bed. "Thanks", Sulley muttered.

Right now, Sulley imagined of his friends. Maybe they're trying to make a rescue party without being caught. He assumed that was true and it was.


	17. Chapter 16: The Not So Well Date

Megan was searching for the mail this morning. Prim decided to study the plan further for tomorrow's rescue mission. The group finally compromised on the plan. They will try to sneak into Monsters Inc. Thankfully Sulley entrusts his friend Mike to hold the spare key that will let them access to the factory. Without sound, the party will find the door where it leads to the Himalayas. However, only three monsters are allowed to enter the human world. They can't leave the younger ones behind, Boo, Amanda, and possibly Prim. However, Prim argued that she wanted to go, acting like an adult.

While Megan digs through morning's mail, it was full of bills, magazines, offers, etc. Suddenly, she smelled something strange. It smelled like men's cologne. Megan groaned and it was from Johnny Worthington.

_Dear Megan,_

_I'd like to invite you to a special dinner tonight, where we will enjoy the night away, __alone_ .

_-Johnny Worthington III_

"_Ugh, I can't stand over him. He's starting to get into my life as a bother. Why won't he leave me alone? For the past days, he keeps pestering me."_

For some reason, Johnny was bothering Megan since he and Randall became the CEOs. Megan slowly sat at the dinner table, moaning her depths of despair. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Prim. It's just a letter from Mr. Worthington."

"Ugh, that creep! Why won't he get his own girlfriend? There are millions of them out there. That jerk", muttered Prim with annoyance.

"Now Prim, let's not get too negative on others."

"Yes Megan", she said softly.

Megan sympathize how Prim means towards Johnny but she couldn't stand the purpose of a date with him. That night, she wore a plain skirt with a grey plaid top. Johnny wore his best white formal suit, with a rose in the pocket. He does look dashing but Megan doesn't care about how handsome he looks. She saw Johnny's apartment. Like her apartment, it was the same. All high class and very bright. The lights flickered on the water as it flows out. This apartment looked futuristic. While she entered Johnny's place, it looked like the future. The furniture looks Sci-fi, the same thing as the art, kitchen, bathroom, and all the rooms. "Like it", asked Johnny. "Um yeah, very Star Trek or something."

"You look marvelous, Megan. Though grey isn't my style."

"Thanks", she grunted, giving him a small frown.

There was a table for two only. The table had some red cover with bloody roses in the center. Candles beamed over the night. A rose path led the two monsters to the table. Megan was reluctant to eat dinner with Johnny but she had to accept his love or it's bye bye to Monsters Inc. She felt guilty to, giving her love towards Johnny and not to Sulley. Luckily it's just pretend.

Randall surprisingly was the waiter. He wore a red bow tie with his glasses on. Even with his thick glasses, he still looks evil. "Have a seat, won't you", he said with an evil glare.

"Isn't this nice", asked Johnny. Yes, very nice", Megan lied.

"I sometimes wish we did this every day."

"Sadly no."

"Perhaps the waiter should bring us some red wine. Chop chop waiter Randall."

Randall growled a little but acted charming throughout the night. "Your drinks, lovelies."

"Thank you, but I'm not very thirsty."

"Oh come on Megan, just a little? Cheers!"

She weakly let the glass touch the other glass but she wasn't that much into red blood wine. Randall served them some steak au poivre (French recipe) with cooked broccoli on top. The two monsters chatted along but Megan wanted this night to be over and go on with the mission.

"So Megan, what are your interests?"

"Huh?"

"Your interests? Aren't you listening?"

"Oh, well I uh, love to read books, listen to country music, and intend to enjoy art, even though I'm just an average artist."

"Ah, a passion of the arts and humanities." She slowly nodded her head, not giving him the look in the eye. Randall kept glaring at Megan as a threat. _"If Sullivan is engaged with that Stewart, she has to do with the kid years ago. Oh, what the heck", _Randall thought.

"_Ugh, I just want this night to be over. I had it with Johnny's flirty times. Plus, Randall keeps looking at me. As if he wants to know something from me."_

Later, the two monsters were on Johnny's balcony patio. They stared down the streets. Johnny wanted to kiss Megan but she didn't had the time to kiss him. Then he kissed her so much, Megan repulsed his kiss. "Johnny!"

"What, I was just kissing you."

"But I don't want to kiss. Let's just enjoy the view."

"Why not? C'mon", he said loudly. Johnny kept touching her but Megan shouted back. "Stop that!"

"I said kiss!"

"No!"

Johnny punched Megan in the face. Without a word, he was shocked at what I did. "Oh, Megan I'm so sorry. Let me help you up."

"I said no! Didn't you hear me before?"

"All you want is Sullivan! Always Sulley! Can't you just accept his imminent death? He's nothing but a mere monster who doesn't has the guts for you?"

"But he has! Really! I taught him well to socialize better and it's true, we get along like couples!"

Johnny picked Megan on and took her ring out of her fingers. "No John! Stop!"

Megan pushed him and grabbed the ring before it falls really badly to the ground. Then she was about to fall. Johnny grabbed her feet, saving her like a monster. "Johnny, what the heck was that? It's not even your engagement ring. It's mine!"

"Accept his death!"

"NO!"

Randall saw the whole quarrel, grinning full of delight. "Listen here Miss Stewart. If you ever, try to do this one more time, I'm shutting down Monsters Inc. Besides, Randall was the real reason why we should kidnap children."

"But that's…. devious."

"I know and that's why we monsters are here to do it."

"Bravo Worthington! You sure know how to give credit to", cried Randall while he clapped.

"Dude just shut up! We're in the middle of the conversation here!"

"Whatever", Randall grunted.

"Do as I say", whispered Johnny. "Or just kiss the incorporated goodbye. Believe me, you'll regret this."

Megan sighed and she wished she didn't had to do this. "You know, it's late and I need to see if Prim is safe. Can we talk about this early in the morning?"

Johnny stayed quiet for a second, not moving. "Very well", he said softly

"_What? Why is he releasing me like that?" _Megan thought.

"Randall, show her where the door is."

Randall slowly walked up to Megan, giving his most sickening looks. "This way, for your exit!" Randall pushed Megan out of John's house.

"Ow, stop shoving me!"

But Randall ignored that and pushed her out of the way. "You know Meg, accept what you have already. Sullivan is dead and he doesn't matter at all."

"Well he does to me and he's out there, alive!"

"Damn you, you're as stubborn as he is", whispered Randall.

Later at Megan's apartment, Prim saw her sister, hiding her face. "Sis, how'd it go?"

"Don't ask, please."

"C'mon, what did they do to you"

Megan slowly took out her hand from the bruise she got from Johnny's punch. Prim was shock to see her sister's bruise. "What happened", she said while choking.

"The abuse of dating violence can lead to many things Prim. Know who the enemy is and try to fake the love. Know who is trusted and who is not", said Megan doubtfully.

"Let me heal it."

"Alright."

Prim got out parsley ice that is green and put it inside an ice pack. She told her sister to hold it in for at least 15-20 minutes. "Where'd you know that", asked Megan.

"Let 'say the help from the medical book", said Prim while smiling.

The both sisters giggled, seeing Prim as the nurse.

After the ice pack is done, Prim applied some Vitamin K cream and Witch Hazel lotion on the bruise so it can heal a little faster. "You should leave some of it on until 10 minutes are up", said Prim.

"Thank you", said Megan.

Both sisters hugged each other until the night's moon rises up. "I won't let you get hurt. I promise", whispered Megan.

"I promise too", said Prim.

**Poll Update: So far one person voted for A and there are 0 votes for B. Feel free to **cast the vote from **Chapter 14.**


	18. Chapter 17: Families & Friendships Bond

It was morning and Megan was determining to make this mission a success. Right now, she needs to settle things with Johnny at least. She hurried into the factory and saw many monsters getting ready to kidnap the children. She saw George, nodding her head sadly at him not to do this. George wasn't in the mood to kidnap humans but how else would he keep his job or collect screams for the canisters.

"Megan, what a surprise", shouted Johnny.

"Mr. Worthington we need a talk!"

"Oh I'm sure this talk won't take so long."

Megan grabbed Johnny by the hands, eager to talk about what happened last night. "Look sir, I'm begging you to NOT kidnap humans like this it's wrong and you know it."

"Relax Miss Secretary, I'm sure collecting humans is far more better than laughter."

"But this is inhumane! I demand to change this at once!"

"Megan, remember what I said", Johnny sneered with ambitions on his mind.

"Yes sir", Megan sighed with sadness.

"By the way, would you like to see Boggs's latest invention?"

Megan did not like the sound of this, but perhaps it was the only way to gather information so she can inform Sulley. They went into Randall's old hideout area. It was all cob up with webs. Knowing this area hasn't been visited for years, it was quite damp and full of dust. Then they spotted Randall, fixing up the scream extractor. Fungus was sitting in the area, looking terrified at Randall. "Behold my friends! The Scream Extractor 2.0! It's even powerful than my old scream extractor. Observe!"

Randall set the coordinates directly towards Fungus. "You're not going to… suck me all in… are you Randall", Fungus asked nervously. "I might", said Randall.

The scream extractor suddenly shoves instantly into Fungus's mouth. Violently collecting the scream, Fungus passed out. "Haha! It works! The Scream Extractor 2.0 is up and ready sir!"

Excellent Boggs. By the time night falls, we'll have a cage full of children getting their screams taken away. Brilliant huh Meg?"

"I should say eccentric", said Megan with curiosity, willing to punch the machine.

It was night and the entire group was in front of the factory. All of them, Mike, Celia, Megan, Prim, George, Boo, and Amanda. Mike slowly unlocked the door, hoping there isn't anyone there. The main hall hummed quietly, as if it was a tractor. The party tip toed, not wanting to sound the alarms. "Any noise that can be heard can instantly turn on the alarm so be very quiet", whispered Mike.

They were at the security room, where the entire factory was being captured. "Okay, I'll search for what really happened", said Megan. "Perhaps we'll see the evidence that it was Randall and Johnny were the purpose of this crime."

Megan searched instantly on the day both Mike and Sulley were ambushed. The monsters and human saw Mike being picked up by the henchmen. Plus, Randall was there stuffing Mike with the toxic chemical. "Oh my gosh", said Celia. "My poor Googley Bear." Celia covered Amanda's eye and hugged her husband with worries. "Oh Celia, I know how much you mean. That's how I passed out", muttered Mike.

Then Megan saw the other camera, where Sulley was. She saw both Sulley and Johnny talking for a few seconds, until Johnny punched Sulley onto the wall. Megan gasped; saw how violently Johnny punched Sulley. After seeing the whole thing, Megan's heart raced like a race car. _"So that's why they lied. About his death. Maybe Sulley is alive for sure! But where is he?"_

"C'mon, there's no time to waste", said Boo. Everyone tip toed out of the room. Without noticing, Randall was spying on them. "Wait until I do my next _move_", he said. He gave out a small evil laughter and disappeared.

They were at the room Sulley was violently close to death. Megan spotted area, with a drop of blood and Mike's access card. "Oh my god, blood", she whispered. "So there's my card", squealed Mike. Everyone shushed Mike. He completely forgets a single noise can totally sound the alarm. "Sorry."

Megan put her head onto the floor, putting her despair into attention. "What if we're too late? Oh Sulley, how could I? It's my fault that you were banished by those vermins."

"No we're not Megan! I'm sure my best pal is out there in the Himalayas. Have faith", said Mike.

"We're all there for him and he's there for us", said Celia.

"If he wasn't the CEO, we would still had that energy crisis years ago", said George.

"Kitty is alive Megan. Let's not give up. Quitting is not an option", said Boo.

"Sis, get a hold of yourself. Our hearts are connected towards friends and family. The same as we are, we connect our hearts to Sulley as well. We just can't give up yet. Somewhere in the deep snow, he's bound to be there."

Megan saw everyone, giving her a smile. "You know what….. you're right guys. We just can't give up now. It's that or we go home. All in favor?"

"I" shouted everyone. Amanda raised her hand, with courage.

"Good. Problem is, only three of us can only go. I must go too. Any two volunteers that can handle this?"

"I'll go, for my pal", said Mike boldly. He wore his blue pattern scarf, all bundled up, with his snow hat. Celia wore her brown tan snow coat with warming gloves and snow shoes.

"I'll go with you sis."

"No Prim, you must stay with Amanda and Boo. Me, Mike, and Celia will find him."

"Please Megan", cried Prim. "I don't want you to go! Please take me with you at least. I want to see him too!" Prim bursts into tears, not letting her sister's hand go. Just seeing Prim's crying reminded Megan that day where father had to go away for a week, ever since she was 5.

"_Daddy, please don't go", shouted little Megan._

"_Meggy dear, I'm sorry but you can't go. I hate to leave but the farmers need to help out for a week. It's just 7 days."_

"_But I'll be alone! I can't let you go. I want you to stay with me or I'll be scared."_

_The bit younger Perry looked at young Megan all sad. "Darling, no matter where I am, I'll always be with you. Plus, there's nothing wrong being scared. So long as it doesn't affect you. Always remember that, in your heart."_

_Perry gave Megan the same silver bell pedant Prim has right now. "Take this. It's a lucky charm passed down from my mama. She used to own this and kept it as a lucky charm. She said if things go wrong, let the pedant symbolize hope and wonders. Keep it for now and maybe you can pass it down to a family member that needs it the most."_

_Young Megan stopped crying, giving the father a smile, "Thank you, daddy."_

"Prim, listen to me. Remember that I said before that there's nothing wrong about being scared, so long as if it doesn't change you? Well, always remember that and where ever I am, you'll always be with me."

Prim silently stayed frozen for moment. "Sis", she said softly. "Thank you."

They both hugged while the gang awe with delight. Prim gave Megan the equipment she needed for the mission, including medical book, and first aid kit. Plus, she put her silver bell pendant on Megan. "To keep you safe", she said. "Thanks Prim."

"Well, we better be going now", said Mike. "Take care guys. George, keep the kids out of trouble. Don't let them get into the hands of Randall and Johnny."

"Will do Mike." George had Prim, Boo, and Amanda by his side, doing as he was told with kids.

Mike unlocks the metal door that leads to the Himalayas. Everyone waved, expecting to come home with Sulley. Prim sadly looked at her sister. _"Stay safe Megan. Silver pendant do your stuff."_

Back at Joshua's Cavern, Sulley had the good feeling inside him. He felt like Megan was near and couldn't hesitate any longer. The orphan snow leopard leaped onto his stomach. Sulley petted the leopard with warmness. Joshua ran into the cavern, panting with exhaustion. "Joshua, what's wrong?"

The yeti tried to catch his breath, trying to say his words. "Some villagers spotted me and they tried… to throw their spears at me. I managed to escape as quick as possible. Hopefully they won't find us. Oh, by the way, I got us some food."

Joshua gave in a nice hand crafted sack full of the village's food. It had Everest Indian food with many types of meats, some rice, cooked veggies, fresh fruits, herbs, and many type of delicious food inside. "It took me some time to gather some at least. I couldn't bear to get shoot with the spears."

"It's okay Josh. At least we'll have something to eat."

Both the yeti and blue monster shared many of the feast. Sulley ate most of the meats, some of the herbs, and little of the fruits. Joshua ate more fruits, some meats, and mostly rice. They both chatted about life, knowing how they make a living.

"Josh, something tickles me", said Sulley.

"Something? Here let me get rid of it."

"No, no not something on me. Something inside me. Somewhere in the heart, I have the feeling my friends are looking for me."

Joshua smiled and gave some of his share to Sulley. "No thanks, I'm full."

"Suit yourself big guy", chuckled Joshua.

They both feel asleep from all the food they ate. The snow heavily whistled in the air. Sulley knows Megan and friends are actually out there.

**Yes, this seems to be heartwarming with friendship and family. I just hope this chapter tickles you with delight. I think it made me happy too. **


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion and Hope

Everything was completely shrouded with darkness over the Himalayas. The clouds used force within the winds, huffing and bluffing the snow. It was pretty bad now, since there's going to be a blizzard soon. Mike, Celia, and Megan stayed together so they won't get lost beneath the blizzard.

"It's a storm alright! I don't know how much time can we get there", shouted Mike.

"I can't see anything! Mike, when was the last time you recognized it when you and Sulley were banished", Celia asked.

"I don't know! I can't see a thing! It's all blinded with snow!"

"Let's not stop guys! We have to rescue Sulley, and fast! Let's check near the mountains", said Megan.

"With all this snow, I can't see anything", shouted Celia.

It was true, the blizzard was violently occurring and there's nothing to see but snow hovering in the air. "Maybe we can find some shelter guys, over the mountain. At least dig through the snow", said Megan.

She led the way, while the husband and wife hold hands. They all hold hands, not wanting to get lost. Back at the cavern, Joshua was ready to collect more resources. Sulley's bruises are gone but the pain almost went away. His back and chest were in pain, but thankfully his legs weren't. At least he could limp a little. The snow leopard kitty kept pouncing through the snow. "Get back here you little rascal", chuckled Sulley. "Maybe it would be wrong to get out of bed, but I need the exercise for a while. I'm right behind you rascal."

The leopard led the way towards the high parts of the mountains. Where Joshua lives, the blizzard isn't there yet. Only snow just peacefully fell but later the blizzard might arrive. Sulley laughed while the leopard digs through the snow, in a funny way that makes you want to laugh out loud.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud cry. No not just a loud cry but a howl. Sulley was alerted and kept the leopard by his side. The orphan cat never made a sound.

"Shh, keep it down", whispered Sulley. "Let's get out of here." Sulley was worried. He thought about the type of animal that could howl so suddenly. "Whatever it is, it means trouble."

A pack of Himalayan wolves howled with pride. They prepared themselves for the great big hunt. The leader was a male of course. Darkish grey fur with a white printed dot on his forehead. He had markings on his tail that looks like a raccoon's tail. There are some males in the pack and some are females as well. According to Sulley, there are 9 of them. "I should have known. Wolves!"

One of them spotted the big blue monster. She howled with anger, alerting the pack. They ran down towards the slope of the mountains and they all surrounded them. They all growled, getting ready to do their tactics. The leopard stayed behind and hoped Sulley would protect him. Three wolves ambushed Sulley. They bit as hard as they can to get the meat. However Sulley managed to punch them. Two more wolves pounces him. This time, it was scratching. They're long claws were scratching Sulley's skin but he had bigger claws than them. He grabbed one of them. Squishing with power, the wolf whimpered with pain and was tossed right into the tree.

"One down, eight to go", Sulley muttered. Two of them kidnaped the leopard. They bit as violently as much when the leopard cried in pain. "Get away from him", growled Sulley. He knocked out one of the kidnappers. They got onto their feet, getting ready to attack. Sulley punched one of them and the other was kicked. They whimpered as well and ran off without hesitation. Three more wolves growled with anger. Sulley was not eager to do this but it's the only way. Taking a deep breath, he growled so loud, the three wolves whimpered with fear. They hurried along which makes two more left. The vicious wolf and the leader.

The vicious one was willing to kill Sulley and the leopard. Sulley tackled the wolf with anger. Then the wolf scratches his arm.

"Outta my face", shouted Sulley. Once again, he scared the wolf. He whimpers with fear as well as the cowardly females. "Alright, it's time for the boss."

Sulley and the leader of the pack were brawling in a circle. The snow leopard orphan widens his light green eyes watching the battle go on. The leader pounces Sulley on the chest, which was the pain that still hurts. Sulley holds off his painful cry and tossed the wolf leader in the air. He manages to get his balance together and went back to the brawl. This time, the wolf violently bit Sulley's back without him looking. A streak of blood soon flowed out of Sulley's back. "Ngh… that hurts you vile furball!"

The wolf kept biting him, eating parts of the meat. "Lunch time is over! It's time to meet your doom!"

Sulley grabbed the leader, punching his wolf body 10 times. The wolf cried in pain, knowing he shouldn't cry like a wolf cub. However, he gives in and runs off. Sulley was in more pain as ever. His back burns whenever he tries to touch his wound. The pain returns really bad in his body. A few scratches and bite marks were on his arm, but they didn't hurt much. "Argh, I could barely move now! I can't seem to get my strength together."

Sulley saw the leopard, looking at him terrified. He slowly walked up to the big guy, licking his hand. "Don't worry rascal, at least I saved us from being dead meat." The leopard never believed him, giving Sulley a smirk in the face. They both headed back to the cavern. Sulley slowly walked his body towards the whole journey. The cat decided to let Sulley catch up.

The party was getting close to the mountains. They never saw something so humongous before. They were in awe, understanding how much feet this mountain is. "Okay, we're here at the mountain. Good news is it isn't that snowy anymore. Bad news it, we need to find somewhere to stay in until the night", said Megan.

"I think there was a cave before", said Mike. "This guy I know lent me some skis so I can get back to the monster world. Only, I'm not sure if this is the mountain."

"Well it should", mumbled Celia.

Things started to heat up now, really bad. The three monsters heard a howl. They huddled together, not making a sound. "Wolves", whispered Megan. "Back at home, I hunted down a wolf once. It threatens to kill my sister when she was 4."

"Is it going to eat us", said Celia bitterly.

"Likely so."

Mike and Celia chattered their teeth. They were frightened when the howl got closer and closer. Megan took out her old bow n arrow when she was young. She had to spot the pack first before they spotted them. "Quick, behind the tree", she ordered. They hid behind a pine tree.

It was the same wolf pack that ambushed Sulley and his orphan friend. This time, they picked up the scent of a monster. "Aim", whispered Megan. She was directly aiming the arrow at the leader. Without a doubt, she let go of the arrow. Shooting the leader, he staggered to the ground and met his fate.

"Now to the rock, hurry!" The trio carefully tried not to make a sound. The pack was starting to become suspicious. The female wolves mourned the death of the leader. The males carefully had their instincts around the area. This time, Megan shoots three wolves down to the ground. The pack spotted them and the three friends prepared themselves for battle.

5 of the remaining wolves surrounded them in a circle. Two of them pounced on Mike and two more tackled Celia. "Get off you mutts! I said get off", screamed Mike.

"Let me go! Let me go", shouted Celia.

Megan was determined save her friends. She aimed at the two wolves that attacked Celia. However, she completely forgot there was one more wolf left. It was the same vicious wolf that accompanied the leader. It knocked Megan out of the battle, biting her hand.

"No, we come so far but…..we were so close. Now we'll never save Sulley", said Megan doubtfully.

Then Joshua came in by his sled. He noticed the monsters being attacked and grabbed his spear. He first stabbed the vicious wolf to death. "Here, let me help you", shouted Joshua. Megan got back to her toes and let the yeti join the party. She helped Celia by stabbing the two wolves with her dagger. Joshua punched the wolves, saving Mike until his eyeball is meat for sure. The remaining two wolves were scared of the big yeti and ran off. Joshua panted with his strength.

"Are you guys okay?"

Everyone nodded yes, amazed to see a yeti coming to the rescue. Mike slowly approached Joshua, noticing his familiar face. "We've met before right?"

The yeti chuckled with delight, shaking Mike's hand. "Of course, welcome to the Himalayas!"

Everyone smiled with his greetings. "Oh, excuse me there. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Joshua Yeti."

"Mike Wazowski", said Mike. "And this is my wife, Celia Mae Wazowski. And our friend, Megan Stewart."

"Nice to meet you, ladies", said Joshua. He kissed both of the ladies hands, while they giggled with his gentlemen mode.

"Why are you all here in a snowy place like this? It's hard to survive here, especially with predators."

"We're so sorry Joshua", said Megan with a cold voice. "But we're on a mission."

"And what is this mission about?"

"Well, we're here to find some monster", said Mike.

"He's big, blue, and nice", Celia answered.

"And his name is James P Sullivan, Sulley for short", said Megan.

The yeti dropped his spear with the words they said. "James P Sullivan? You mean, that blue monster?"

"Yes", squealed Megan. "Have you seen him?"

"Of course! I rescued him that time where he was badly hurt. I saw him under the snow. I managed to save him before the big blizzard freezes him to death. Why, you must be his future wife, and his friends as well!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Megan jumped with happiness. "He is at my place, hop on the sled so you can see him." The yeti prepared the sled for three. The gang we heading straight east of the mountain. The snow kept pouring and pouring. Megan was full of zeal to finally see Sulley again. Mike and Celia can't wait to see their blue monster again. _"Finally", _Megan thought. _"I long waited for this day to come. Don't worry Sulley, we'll be there soon."_

Just as they arrive back to the cavern, Megan jumped off and made haste to see Sulley. She gasped with fear. Sulley was in bad shape for sure. He had more scars, a bit of bruises, and that smear of blood in his back. Sulley slowly turned his back and saw what he was expecting to see. "Megan", he said softly.

Megan ran up to him and hugged him. She was happy and sad at the same time. "Oh my god, Sulley. I thought you were dead at first. We finally found you now." Sulley couldn't bear strong hugs but it was for the best. He hugged Megan back.

Mike, Celia, and Joshua saw how badly hurt Sulley was. "Holy cow pal! What happened to you", cried Mike.

"Me, and the orphan snow leopard were playing outside for a moment. Until we heard a wolf pack coming in our way. I had to fight them off so they wouldn't hurt the little guy. I managed to get them away but the leader of the pack bit my back so hard, you could see some blood in it." He showed off his bloody back. Everyone gasped with horror to see the smear of blood. Megan slowly touched the back but Sulley stayed back. "Ah, that burns!"

"Oh dear, I pity you. Just let me handle the wounds. Luckily Prim let me uses the book of remedies and the two first aid kits."

Megan decided to heal off some bruises, scratches, and wounds that Sulley has. She treated them all carefully with bandages, anti-mark cream, and special herbs to treat the body well. _"Wow, this is the first time Megan ever treated me like this. I feel like a king", _Sulley thought.

"Now, we must take care of that back. First let's wash it. Joshua get me some warm water. Celia get me those bandages. Mike get me the anti-rabies shot. I have to inject this into Sulley first."

"Why do you need to give me a shot", asked Sulley, reluctant to be injected.

"Because if you don't you might get sick, your brain can swell, or you can die from rabies. That wolf's saliva might contain bacteria that can totally affect you."

"Please Megan I", but Sulley coughed so badly, he felt like the rabies is doing its work.

"See what I mean", warned Megan.

Sulley was indeed sick. After the hour of that bite, that infection will kill him soon if not treated.

Joshua handed Megan boiled water from yesterday. She took the soup spoon and gently poured some onto the back with a cloth. She added some soap to clean it. Sulley felt like he was tickled but really, it's a way to clean the wound. Megan dried the back with a towel. "Okay, it's time for the injection."

"Here Megan", said Mike nervously.

"Thanks Mike. Now, let's give you the shot."

Megan slowly injected the anti-rabies shot into the back. "Don't move."

Mike and Celia grabbed Sulley's feet. Sulley had the urge to move but it's best if he let the injection go through his body.

"There that's better." Sulley felt relieved at first, but was happy that his friends were here. "So, why'd you guys came? Didn't you know I was dead?"

"Buddy, we came cause we care. If we didn't came, what kind of friends would you expect to save you", said Mike.

"Friends", Sulley said softly.

"And besides, we're doing you a favor", said Celia. "We just couldn't accept your death."

Sulley sadly looked down, regretting. "What's wrong", asked Megan.

"_Those monsters! They took my life away. What's they're problem anyway? I will so gonna slug em for good!"_

Sulley growled with anger, putting his two hands over his head. "Big blue, get a hold of yourself", shouted Joshua. "No, those guys! Randall and Johnny! They just had to banish me! I can't believe this! I'm going to get them this instant!"

Sulley got out of bed instantly while everyone holds him back. "Sulley! Sulley, get of hold of yourself", screamed Megan. "I can't! Not like this! Just why would they do this to me? That's the question!"

Megan comfort Sulley with words that made put him back in his place. "Sulley dear, please listen. Those two attacked you because they took over the factory. And, Johnny wanted to take me too as well", she mumbled. Sulley slowly put his left hand on his hand. "There there pal. We'll go back as soon as you're recovered", whispered Mike.

That night, Megan stayed widely awaked to keep Sulley safe. Everyone was fast asleep. Mike and Celia were in sleeping bags and Joshua was sleeping on the sofa. Megan couldn't bear to let Sulley be dead. She noticed how he snores so loud. _"Oh you lazy bum, sometimes I like the way you snore. Like a lion."_

Megan hugged Sulley and kissed him in the cheek. Sulley instantly woke up. Megan widen her eyes, noticing how awaked he is. "You weren't even sleeping, were you?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I didn't", giggled Sulley.

They both giggled, and hugged. "Sulley, for a moment, I thought you were dead. Those vermins, Johnny and Randall stole your life. I… panicked for many reasons. I didn't want you to end up like him. You know my first boyfriend?"

"M-hmm."

"I just…. need you to be by my side. I couldn't bear you being dead." She slowly cried for a minute.

"Hey now, Meg don't cry. I'm here at last and so you are. There's nothing to fret so long as we're together. The sooner we're at Monstropolis, we can finally have a showdown between Johnny and Randall."

"As much I suspected sir", smiled Megan.

"Sulley, I feel so guilty right now. When you were gone, I had to let Johnny love me and I had to love him. Plus take over Monsters Inc. as well. I couldn't do much I can do except do as Johnny and Randall would say. As the secretary, it was my job to accept the fault. I also had to keep Monsters Inc. from peril. I tried but no matter what I do, it gets worse. The two CEOs plan to kidnap children instead. And… Johnny invited me to his date of violence yesterday. We sat near the porch watching the street life. I was reluctant to say anything sweet to him. Then something shocking happened. He kissed me so much, I said to let go. But Johnny wouldn't listen. He kept touching and kissing me until he punched me. I just hope that won't happen again because if it does, he's so going to shut down the incorporated."

Sulley slowly dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe how mistreating Johnny was to Megan. They sadly looked at each other, getting rid of the woes.

"Wait, where's Boo? If Randall ever gets his hands on her, I'll slug him."

"Calm down James, George is keeping her safe, along with Amanda and my sister. Hopefully they won't get caught. I mean, if they ever hurt Prim, I'll hurt them back for sure." She broke off with fewer guts. Sulley touched her by the cheek, comforting her. "It's okay Megan. As long as the girls are by George's side, nothing will happen. Wait, is George involved in the mission?"

"Indubitably, I can tell he was reluctant to kidnap children but he is a kind heart."

Sulley never spoke much with George but they're great acquaintances. Maybe sometime he will thank him.

The blizzard went on and it was 1 AM. The couples were wide awake. Sulley felt like going outside for some time but then, he felt something. The pain was gone. No chest pain, no back pain, no nothing. "Meg", he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"The pain, it's gone. I'm finally my old self again."

"Oh how splendid! I thought you'd never healed soon but you did. But, how?"

Sulley stayed quiet for a moment. Then he smiled. "Perhaps it was the power of love and friendship."

Megan smiled with joyousness. "You know what this means? We can finally go home. Do you think that's alright?"

"I think so. Maybe we should wake up the others."

They both woke up Celia, Mike, and Joshua. They were confused to see that they're waking him up in the beginning of the morning. "Guys, y'know it's still dark out there right", groaned Mike.

"I know Mikey, sorry", said Sulley. "But we must go, right now. I'm healed for sure so hopefully I can manage myself well."

"Well what are we waiting for", asked Celia with bliss.

"Wait, Josh", said Sulley. He approached the yeti, wanting to say he was hoping to. "Joshua , I just want to thank you for saving me out there. If you haven't, I would have been a dead popsicle for sure."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Wouldn't you want to come back to the monster world with us?"

Joshua slowly looked at the gang. They were hopping for the yeti to say yes. "Actually, I'm starting to like the human world. Sorry guys, but maybe it's best if I stayed. Besides, who's gonna take care of that little leopard." He pointed out the little leopard cub. It looked narrow at everyone. Sulley sighed sadly, understanding what Joshua meant. "I understand Josh. I know, he needs you. You two were made for each other. Whatever you do, keep the cub safe from harm."

"But first, let me take all of you to the nearby village at least, maybe we get all of you home", asked the yeti. Everyone smiled, appreciating Joshua's help. They all sledded down towards the snow village. "Okay, once we're there, we might have to distract the men first. They can get really violent when they see me as a yeti. I dunno about you guys but do what I said before they spot you. I'll create a diversion."

They slowly ride beside one of the houses. Meanwhile Joshua had to make sounds nearby the center of the village.

"What was that", cried the village children.

"Men, get your weapons ready", ordered one of the men. They all gathered spears, bow and arrows, and knives. The men of the village would do anything to protect this place. Joshua managed to escape as quick as possible. "Inside the house."

The monsters were heading towards the nearby house, where they found a closet that can lead to the monster world. But first, they need to generate some scream at least. "Sulley", said Mike. "Couldn't we do the same scare trick like in the past? Where I went into the human world and you came along as well?"

"Mikey we can't do that. I just can't scare all of them at once."

"C'mon pal, what are you? Just a monster, or a Sullivan?"

"I could do something stupid."

"No you're not, just do what you did many years ago. I'm sure it can go well."

Sulley looked at the girls. They hesitate looking at the big guy. Then he looked at Joshua. "I guess it's not my time anymore Sulley."

"Joshua", said Sulley.

"Big guy, do your stuff. Besides, we might have brighter futures someday. _Catch you later soon._"

The yeti and Sulley shake hands. "Girls, take care."

Megan and Celia smiled at Joshua with red cheeks. "Mike, it's been fun having you around. Best of luck."

"Thanks Joshua. I hope we will meet each other again, in the nearby future."

"May the odds be ever in your favor everyone."

Joshua left and rode off into the depths of the night. Suddenly, the villagers noticed noise coming from the house where the four monsters are. "This way", cried a villager.

"They're coming! Quick do something", said Celia.

"Let's hide", ordered Megan.

Megan and Celia hid behind the barrels. Mike had to hide behind the supplies, where he collected tin cans and materials for his plan to work. Sulley hid up on the roof, hiding his face behind the crates.

"I'm sure it's that menacing yeti again! No, maybe 4 of them", shouted the villager.

They entered the room and saw nothing. One of them approached near the barrels. They saw nothing but barrels. The girls hearts pounded all of a sudden, hopping for them to shine something else. One of Sulley's claws scratched the walls. "Wait, I heard something!"

The villagers went closer near the wall. "Whatever it is, it's big."

"_Time for my plan to take action", _Mike thought. He tossed an empty tin can near the humans. They were startled. "Perhaps it's just the wind."

Mike also dropped a glass jar down the floor. One of the humans shrieked a little. "And you call yourself a man? Grow up!"

One of the barrels rolled to the door. It smashed up with herbs and spices spilled all over. "Alright, whoever it is, stop playing these games."

"_Now's your chance Sulley! Do your stuff!" _Mike gave a gesture at Sulley. Giving him a fake scare look.

"_No, I can't do this! What if I fail?"_

"That's it, search _every_ type of crate, barrel, or shelve so we can end this once in for all", shouted the villager seriously.

"_Oh no, they're after us!"_

Sulley growled a little, frightening the villagers. He finally revealed himself, all angry and ready to scare. He gave out the biggest roars he ever would do, making all the men shriek with high pitched voices. The closet from the other side soon filled up with scream energy, causing to lead to the monster world. Until that happened, the villagers escaped, dropping all their weapons to the ground.

"Quick, now's our chance", shouted Sulley.

The four friends charged right into the door and Sulley pushed them all into the monster world. The door exploded with fire, since it was very potent. "We….. made…. It!"

Everyone laughed with triumph. The couples hugged each other and kissed at the same time. Then, Megan looked at her sister's bell pendant. "Thanks to hope."

**Finally, they're back to their world. Right now, they need to reveal the evidence and prove that Sulley isn't dead. Finally, the showdown is about to occur soon. Let's hope this won't backfire.**

**Poll Update: We have a tie between A and B. If you read the P.S. on "What Happened After Battle", we have one person on each of the side A and B. Feel free to vote soon.**

**A) Randall gets banished at the end**

**B) Randall goes to a high security prison**


	20. Chapter 19: Something Bad Happened

**Poll update: A has 1 vote and B has 2 votes**

Randall and Johnny heard a noise that boomed somewhere in the factory. "What was that?"

"How should I know Worthington", growled Randall. "Anyways, why don't you check that explosion, while I take good care of these children."

Sadly, the three girls were all tied up. Prim was chained up with her hands cuffed. Her mouth was muffled up and she kept making mumbles that wants to annoy Randall. Amanda was trapped in the cage, crying for her mommy and daddy. Lastly, Boo was tied up in ropes. Randall didn't bother to tell if her costume was fake so it was a good thing.

"Shut up kids! This is what you get to let them go like that", said Randall.

But Prim kept making noises that came from her mouth. "You asked for it!" Randall sprinted to Prim, cutting her skin so badly. "Argh!"

"Keep it down", growled Randall. "Easy there Randy! She's Megan's sister", Johnny yelled. "Why should I not? She's the nosiest child I ever heard, besides that stupid baby the Wazowskis have. Do I have to make you suffer too?!" Randall kept berating poor Amanda. She doesn't seem to stop crying because of Randall's horror violence.

But Johnny comforted the baby. "Why are you standing there?! Go check to see what was that noise, now!" Johnny smirked at Randall all annoyed. Without a word, he left off with no fight. "As for you", said Randall to Boo. "Have we met before? Somehow that costume doesn't look, monster authentic to me?"

Randall unmasked Boo, while she kept screaming in tears. "Well well well, look who it is after these years. My child, you've grown so well. With a horrible hair due and terrible cheeks." Randall kept taunting Boo until she had enough. "You won't get away with this", said Boo. "Kitty and his friends will stop you! Let us go right now or I'll hurt you!"

"Aw, the 7 year old seems to have her feelings hurt! I'll deal with you later on my scream extractor 2.0!" Randall laughed with evil but Boo had to stay brave. _"Kitty will kick your butt. I'm sure of it."_

The three friends were finally home. They must get the evidence that will reveal the whole story. Megan kept playing with her pockets in her red trench coat but she had to keep _whatever _is in there safe. "Alright, let's show the CDA those two videos. Eventually they'll have to punish those vermins."

"Wait, we should check on George and the girls. To see if they're safe", said Sulley.

"We agree", said Mike and Celia.

"Very well, but let's hurry. We don't have much time."

The three friends drove to George's apartment. Sulley knocked on the door to see if he's home but there was no answer. "George? Boo?"

"Prim! Are you there", shouted Megan.

"My baby! Say something", said Celia.

There was no answer at all. Sulley decided there was one thing to do. "Stand back guys." He backed off the door and his foot scratches the concrete floor. He charged through the door like a rhinoceros. The door broke off once he charged through it. Then Sulley gasped with fear. The entire apartment was a mess alright. The furniture was all down on the ground. The TV was broken for sure, and the kitchen looked like a tornado blew into it. The entire place was a disaster. "Oh my god, where are they?"

"No, where's my little Amandy Wandy", said Mike.

"What about Prim? Where the heck is Prim", screamed Megan.

"Oh no, where's boo? BOO", shouted Sulley. They all searched everywhere but there was no sign of them. "Let me check the bedroom", said Mike. He hurried along and noticed that the bedroom look normal. No mess, but the closet was closed. Mike opened the closet and George's body fell onto him. "Agh, help!"

Sulley, Celia, and Megan were horrified to see that George's body fell onto the one eyeball monster. "All together now", ordered Sulley. The three lifted George onto the bed, where Mike catch his breath. "What's wrong with George?"

"I see what's the problem", said Celia. George had a bump on his head. It was swelling a lot. "It seem that something hard hit him."

George slowly woke up his eyes, noticing four of the monsters. "They….they…..took." But he broke off. "Mr. Sanderson! What happened? Where's Prim and the other girls", questioned Megan. George slowly licked his mouth, saying his words.

_It all started where George played hide and seek with the human and the 1 year old. The 12 year old was reading like a bookworm. Suddenly, the window broke and both, Johnny and Randall started making a ruckus in his home._

"_Mr. Sanderson, we're being attacked", screamed Prim._

_George heard the noise and thought the two girls; Boo and Amanda are hiding somewhere safe. He had to rescue Prim. The lizard camouflage himself, tripping Prim onto the floor. He tied her up with his tail, squeezing her when it's hard for her to breathe. Johnny made an evil grin at the child, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. Randall put Prim's hands with handcuffs and chained her up. George tackled Randall, keeping him out of trouble. That is until John had to lift the box TV and hit it on George's head. He slowly passé out, and Johnny grabbed Prim. "Find the other two other girls, they're here somewhere."_

_Randall knocked over the furniture all violently. He knocked over the book shelf, the coffee table, sofas, and the TV. He checked the kitchen and kicked the table. He also threw the chairs. Then he checked every cabinet until he spotted Boo in her costume. Without noticing the human was inside, she screamed with tears. "Now for the baby Wazowski", he said coldly._

_Little Amanda was hiding under the bed, keeping her face hidden within the junk under it. "Hmm, nothing but a bedroom. We'll see about that." He camouflage himself within the blend of the room. Slowly crept under the bed, he yanked the baby upside down. "Gotcha you Wazowski baby! Let's go home, and __**play**__!" The baby cried with scariness of Randall's harassment. _

_Randall tossed Amanda into a bag. Boo was tied up with a sturdy rope, trying to squirm. "Stop moving or its death for you!"_

"_No, help me!" Boo screamed with the loudest she can make. The entire apartment flickered down. "What are you waiting for Boggs? Let's get out of here before the cops come", shouted Johnny. "Wait, let's put that orange monster into his place!"_

_Johnny grabbed George's leg and tosses him into the closet. Without a sound, George passed out within the stuff he had in his own closet. They've escaped with the girls._

The four were shocked to hear the news, how they were attacked and how the girls were kidnapped. "Is this true", asked Sulley. George nodded his head. "When did this happen?! Tell me now", screamed Megan. Sulley was surprised to see how angry Megan was. "on…one day ago. Before you three left to save Sulley."

Megan panted with screaming. "PRIM! PRIM THOSE VERIMINS KIDNAPPED YOU! WHY'D YOU LET THEM TAKE YOU!" Megan staggered to the ground within the wall. The pale blue monster cried so much, she threw one of her arrows to the wall. "Megan chill! We're going to rescue her along with Boo and Amanda! Everything's going to be okay!"

"How James?! How? They just chained up my sister and took her away. They're bound to torture her to death, because of me!"

"If it's just Prim, what about my baby", screamed Celia. "She's in danger and I must be there with her! She's only one year old so I can't let her die soon!"

"My poor Amandy", shouted Mike.

"Hey now, what about Boo", growled Sulley. "Randall Boggs has her! Don't you understand?!" Sulley imagined Boo being tortured by the lizard. He couldn't bear getting Boo hurt. The four soon quarreled with shouting. But George groaned to get his attention. The four slowly turned to him, quietly. "Arguing won't help. First, we must tell the CDAs about this." Celia dialed the police, expecting for them to answer.

One hour later, the CDA arrived clearing the area to keep the attention away from other monsters. They place keep out tape around the apartment. Megan was talking with agent 00001, Roz. The ambulance arrived to take George to the hospital. "Okay, so tell me what happened Miss Stewart", asked Roz with the same tone of voice. Megan explained through with tears. Roz wrote it down in pen. Sulley gave Megan some coffee to keep her from releasing the pain inside her that makes her emotions so bad. "I see", said Roz. "And this is how this started with James being ambushed. I saw almost the whole thing."

"You've have", asked Sulley. It was true, Roz kept an eye on the CEOs for a long time. She explained how this happen. She always had some back up CDA agents to spy any crime going on. One of them reported her the reason of this crime because they were the watchmen of the security room. "Miss Stewart, allow me to get my hands on the tape you copied." Megan hiccupped with the tears and gave a tape to Roz. "What is that", asked Sulley.

"While we were in the security room, we had to see the evidence to prove that it was them that ambushed you and Mike. Before we left, I had to keep an extra video to hold, just in case if we lose the evidence. I rather hold a spare because they come in handy." Sulley weakly smiled at Megan, how prepared she was. Roz placed the tape into the small TV. They saw how they attacked Mike and Sulley. Plus, berating Megan in the meeting room. Megan never gave her full attention to the tape. She only thought about her sister.

"So this foretold everything that started the kidnapping of children", said Roz. "Wait, kidnapping children", asked Sulley. "Sadly yes sir. Ever since you were banished by them, they had the idea of kidnapping children. Right now, they have a cage full of kids around the world. I regretted this at first because humans shouldn't be in the monster world. I reckoned you understand this early, don't you?"

Sulley shook his head. But he growled with anger, wanting to undo this tragic mistake. "Where are you going", shouted Mike. "To take care of things once in for all!"

"Sulley no! What will happen to you?"

"Mikey, I cannot hold this any longer! This ends now!" He ran into the nights of despair. Half of the CDA agents followed Sulley to the factory. Megan however stared down the concrete floor in the dark. She never moved at all. Celia approached her without hesitation. "Megan, this isn't over yet! I'm sure there's a way to fix everything back where it came from."

"That's nice of you Celia, but I can't do much as a secretary."

Mike grabbed Megan's quiver of arrows and bow. He dropped the quiver, which startled the two women. "Maybe, there's hope for sure."

"What hope", asked Megan. She shivers as the cold February wind caught her. Mike never said a word. "At least we have to help the girls. I'm sure Prim is safe."

Megan awkwardly looks at Sulley's best friend. She also took out the silver pendant. "Hope", she said softly. Megan stood up with confidence, and grabbed her bow and quiver. She ran off into the silent night of the streets. Mike and Celia looked at each other seriously. They followed Megan as she led the party.

Meanwhile, at Monsters Inc. Sulley and the CDA were in the exterior entrance. The helicopters shined the factory. Roz took out her megaphone, projecting her voice. "We have the area surrounded. Put your hands up and release the caged children, including the three girls."

**More soon. The title doesn't sound good to me but I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter. It only reveals worse things that happened after Sulley, Megan, Mike, and Celia returned from the human world.**


	21. Chapter 20: Lock Down Mission

Randall and Johnny were startled by the projected voice of Roz. "Crap, they found us", said Randy. "Don't just stand there! Secure the entire place with the emergency lock in!"

Johnny was literally being bossed by Randall. At first Johnny was the leader but it turns out Randall is taking advantage over him. In the security room, he pressed the big red button with a white hand on it. Suddenly the incorporated was automatically locked down. All the windows, doors, everything was closed.

"Great now what", grunted Sulley. "We might have to drill under the earth James. That's the way it has to be", said Roz. She took out her wakie talkie. "Bring me the driller." The ground shakes like an earthquake was about to occur. A big driller appeared with yellow coated paint. "We're actually going to use that Roz?"

"It's the only way", she muttered. "In the meantime Sullivan, why don't you borrow this." She handed him a wakie talkie. "Something to communicate while we tell you directions." Sulley marched to the driller. The CDA agent took control of the driller. "Sullivan, can you hear me?" Roz's voice startled Sulley, as it came out of the device. "Um yeah, over."

"Men, drill onto the ground and directly dig up to the hallway. I'll give you the coordinates" Roz typed in the exact area where the driller should be and sends the data to the CDA agent. He then turns up the drilling power, going down to the deep earth. Then he took a forward for 10 seconds until he stops. The agent rises up and drills right up to the surface. The drill broke the floor as they entered the main hallway.

"Those stupid agents just barged in", shouted Randall. "Worthington, release the girls and take them to the roof. I'll meet ya there." Johnny sighed and was reluctant to do this. He isn't that aggressive as Randall so he gently lets go of Prim, Boo, and Amanda. This time, Johnny carried Amanda gently under his arm. Boo was on his back and Prim was reluctant to hold his hand but she must. "Please sir", begged Prim. "Where ever you're taking us, please don't do it." Johnny never said a word.

Megan arrived as soon as the driller went into the building. She had her equipment ready. Her quiver, dagger, first aid kit, and bow. Roz looked at the building, silently. "Ma'am, where is Mr. Sullivan?"

"Mr. Sullivan is in the middle of helping the other agents inside the building. In the meantime you will have to stay clear."

"But I need to see him now!" Megan charged into the hole where they drilled into. But agents grabbed her. "I'm sorry Miss Stewart but it's vital of you to be out of the situation."

"I have to be with Sulley!"

"There's no other choice I can do ma'am", said Roz with a sad face. A pebble caught one of the agent's attentions. "Agent 00001, we heard something over there. It could be the two criminals, Boggs and Worthington." Roz and the other agents went over there to see that mysterious noise. Thankfully Mike created that diversion, along with Celia.

"Guys, please let me do this on my own. I'm thankful that you both decided to help but I have to be with Sulley."

"Meg please, we're only trying to help", said Mike.

"I applaud both of your kindness and grace, but this is what I must do alone."

"Megan", said Celia with a worried face.

"I have to do this alone. Just this once, for Sulley."

Both of the lovebirds never said a word to Megan. They let her off as soon as she jumped into the tunnel. Johnny escorted the girls to one of the rooms. Sadly, he had to put them in a cage until the CDA leaves. "Please mister", begged Boo. Once again, Johnny never responded back. He left as soon as Amanda cried. Prim gently touched the cut she got from Randall. Boo had to help Prim so it won't bleed any longer. She ripped part of her costume and placed the fur onto Prim's skin. "Thank you", said Prim.

"Always there to help a friend", said Boo.

"I just hope they'll find us in time."

Sulley and the CDA agents spotted a cage full of terrified children. "So this is where that sneaky lizard and the big purple left them", said Sulley. He also saw the scream extractor 2.0. He assumed half of the children were terrified because they're screams were extracted. Half of them just looked at the monsters annoyed. "Sir, let's get these kids back to their places", said one of the agents. Sulley nodded and ordered them to release all of them. They escorted the children one by one, locating their file and putting them back to the closets. "Sullivan, can you read me", asked Roz.

"Yes Roz, I hear you loud and clear."

"Did you found the kidnapped children that lizard boy and big purple trapped?"

"Yes, all in one cage. We're now sending them home."

"Very good, now track down the criminals and save the girls, over."

Megan tried not to make a sound, as silent as a hunter would do. She spotted Sulley and the CDA agents, returning many lost kids. She beamed with happiness to see Sulley but Johnny grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shh, keep it down."

Sulley's ears were caught by the whispers of his secretary and Johnny. "Now look what you did", said Johnny. He took Megan to another room where it's completely empty. "Look Mr. Worthington, if you're doing something crazy, I will report you."

"Meg dear, sweetheart, I'm only doing you a favor."

"What favor? You've done horribly wrong since Sulley banished. I should have done better."

"Sorry but my ambitions within this place relies on me, just as soon as I find that Randall."

Sulley hit Johnny with the scare canister. "That goes double for me", he growled.

"Sulley", squealed Megan.

"You", said Johnny viciously. "I thought I banished you."

"Well I was rescued by my friends. The true meaning of friendship means a lot."

"There you go again, all about friendship. Pfft, how lame."

Sulley gave Johnny a glare, ignoring that quote. "Sorry Sulley but me and Megan have a date for love." Johnny grabbed Megan and hit the small air conditioning that leads to the vent. "Let me go you creep!"

Sulley had to follow Johnny so he went inside the vent. It was definitely warm in there so there wasn't much time. Johnny arrived at the next air conditioning area and kicked it. They've escaped to the other side where the scare extractor is. Like that room, it's full of cobwebs and dust. There was nowhere to escape. Sulley catches up, ready to take Megan back.

"You know Sullivan I don't like to do this, but it's the only way to resolve things the way they were."

Johnny tackled Sulley, where he was being trampled. Sulley lifted Johnny in the air and threw him to the wall. "No, let's not fight this", he said. "Too late, made up my mind James." Johnny grabbed Sulley by the leg and knocks him out of the light. "No, Sulley! No don't lose", screamed Megan. He then kicks him on the back. However, Sulley rolled and pushed Johnny to the wall. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Johnny ignored that and pushed Sulley back. They growled at each other. Knowing Sulley, he had to win this time. He kicks Johnny on the stomach, causing him to lose balance. He jumped on his entire body and stretches the arms of Worthington. But John had to knock him out once more. Johnny eagerly punched him in the face more than 15 times. Megan gasped to see that Sulley was losing and there was only one way to stop this fight. "Stop it, THIS INSTANT", she cried while she was aiming the arrow with her bow right directly at Johnny Worthington.

Both of the monsters never said a word, surprise to see that Megan was ready to do a kill.

"Now, I owned this bow since I was 9 and ever since I hunted with my dad, Perry Stewart. I am skillfully good at hunting with the bow. Sulley, forgive me on what I'm doing but it's the only way to prevent this fight's rage. I am not being crazy, just being helpful." Sulley thought this was the 1st time Megan standing up not only to herself, but to him as well.

"And Mr. Worthington, your actions shall pay dearly for these consequences. One false move and you'll get it just because you're a foolish monster. If you stop fighting with my partner, I won't shoot the bow at you. IF you do, that's YOUR fault! Understood?"

"But Meg-"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

Johnny was surprised with Megan's tone, as if she had a mood swing. He let go of Sulley and put his hands up in the air. "Thank you", she said softly. She dropped the bow and arrow.

However, Megan marched sternly right to Johnny's face, slapping and pushing him. "How dare you hurt my friends like that? Not only you caused mayhem but you almost killed Mike and Sulley! I never let friends go like that! And this gets worse, where are Prim and the other girls?"

Johnny never said a word. "I SAID WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They're at the secret room I put them. Plus, Randall ordered some henchmen to bomb every single room. I was reluctant to put them on the roof because Randall plans to kill them. However, I needed to keep them from harm's way."

"YOU HORRIBLE SELFISH CHEATING MONSTER HOW DARE YOU?! I WILL DEFINTALY GIVE YOU WHAT YOU REALLY DESERVE!" She punched Johnny on the face. "They're on the fourth floor, room 499! You have 5 minutes until the bombing starts!"

"Sulley, let's go now! We'll see if Mr. Worthington can survive the bombing on his own. All alone in this nasty room." Sulley was quiet now and followed the pale monster. He looked at Johnny with a serious but sad face. He left and followed Megan.

At the first floor, Randall ordered more henchmen to gather some bombs and place them at every room. "I want them all with bombs! No room left behind! Tonight we will burn this building into pieces! Understand?"

"Yes sir", said the henchmen. At the 4th floor, they passed by room 499. What they saw were the girls, all caged up. "Prim", cried Megan.

"Oh my gosh, sis and Sulley came!"

"Kitty", screamed Boo.

"Oh Boo, finally", said Sulley with a relieved voice. "Ah bah", said Amanda. "Let's get you girls outside."

They escorted the girls back to the CDA agents. They were destroying the scream extractor 2.0. All the children were back in their rooms, sleeping peacefully. "We have the girls, take them back outside", ordered Sulley, The CDA agents took Amanda first as the youngest and Prim last. "Okay Boo, back to your world."

They took Boo back to her closet door. "Kitty, please be careful", said Boo. "I will Boo. Now be a good girl now and don't cause any more trouble. Wish us luck." Boo kissed Sulley in the cheek and locked the door. While the couples were in the hallway, they heard a shriek. "MEGAN HELP ME!"

"PRIM, PRIM!"

The two saw the CDA agent losing conscious. "What happened", asked Sulley. "They….that lizard boy hit me and I lost the monster girl with braids. 12 years old", said the agent.

"PRIM!"

"I'll go after him Megan. You go back outside."

"No, I'm not losing both of you!"

"We have no time now. The rooms are going to explode in two minutes!"

"I can't just let me go with you, for my sister!"

They looked at each other but there was no time to spare. "Let's go", said Sulley.

They hurried along to find the henchmen in the way. Sulley scared the henchmen with his mighty roars and they screamed. Without hesitation, the two headed right to the entrance room of the roof. The room was dark and only the light of the helicopter shined in. They saw Randall and Prim. Prim was tied up where Randall held his tail on her mouth. It was the moment both Megan and Sulley will face.


	22. Chapter 21: Randall's Last Stand

Randall strangled Prim with his tail through his lizard body. Prim muffled more saying her sister's name. Megan had enough of this violent lizard and thought there was one way to do this. She aimed the arrow right at Randall's body. "That's pathetic", said Randall. He camouflages himself within the shadows. Megan had to be careful where she aims the arrow or else, she might shoot Prim. "No, no arrows", said Sulley.

"But what about Prim?!"

"I have a plan."

Sulley slowly walked into the spotlight of the helicopters. He took out the wakie talkie. "Roz, get me some paint, over."

Roz ordered the CDA agents to carry out a pool of orange paint. The helicopter was directly above the glass window. Many agents broke the glass. "Hold on Megan", said Sulley and grabbed her. They hid behind the crates so they won't get splashed with paint. The helicopter dumped the entire paint in the whole room, causing to make Randall visible again. He growled with anger, tempting to escape. But there was one condition. "Okay Sullivan. Wanna play dirty? I'll play along. Show yourself right now."

Sulley crept out of the crates. Megan watched the entire orange of the room. She saw Prim so terrified, she was sitting near the wall. "No Sulley it's a trap", cried Prim. What Sulley saw is nothing, until Randall kicked Sulley onto the floor. Manage to get his balance, he saw Randall hiding something in his back. With a sickening grin, the lizard hissed at the blue furry monster. "How I'm so ready to do this Sullivan. It's time I will take the life out of you."

He took out a bomb with evil. "You see Sullivan; I'm tired of you messing with my life. How I wanted to be more successful than you. Ever since that Waternoose left, you had to take over. My plan would have been slick as clean metal, until you had to make things worse. Actually, I was the one that started this but hey, you're the biggest lamest jerk of all times. In fact, how is laughter more powerful than kidnapping children?"

Sulley bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "Oh I see", said Randall with a cold voice. "Not talking huh? I would have expected from you, but you're just a piece of pathetic waste like these two girls here." He pointed at Megan and Prim.

"Don't bluff till the ends are near Randall", growled Sulley. "I was there that time when you had to kidnap Boo. Now she's 7 and you still want to track her down? Let her be at least! Why do you have to make things worse from before, banishing me?"

"I couldn't bear it any longer Sullivan, you ruined my entire life! How you humiliated me at the scare games years ago. How you foiled my chances to be the top scarers, and how you foiled my plans to extract scream! Your time is finish, along with these girls as well. With the entire place getting ready to explode in one minute, Monsters Inc. is bound be in fire, and chaos. Plus, I need to take care of you three with this." He held up the atomic bomb that can wipe out anyone instantly. One throw and in 5 seconds, you will all be crushed."

Look Randall, making things worse is not helping. The way you act terrorizes everyone. We shouldn't try hurting people this way. It's wrong and you know it. There must have been someone who cared about you? Couldn't you at least have a heart and let's call it truths?"

"No, I changed my mind. I prefer to destroy whatever is in my way."

"If you stop this madness, I'll let you take over the factory and always." The words that Sulley said caught everyone's attention. Megan widens her eyes and said, "Are you insane sir?! Do you know what you're doing?" Randall looked at Sulley with a smile, but not a very good one. "Always", he asked.

"Always."

"Hmm, I had my ways of burning this company up, but I guess being the ONLY CEO would do!" He took out the control and delayed the bombing of each room. Sulley was relieved but felt stupid of what he said.

"Thank you, Sullivan. You truly gave me on what I deserve." Randall walked out of the room, but then his eyes beamed with evil. "BEFORE SHE DIES, YOU'LL NO LONGER HAVE HER!" She grabbed Megan and took her upstairs to the roof.

"NO, LET GO OF ME YOU VERMIN!"

"MEGAN", both Prim and Sulley screamed. Sulley untied Prim and they both hold hands to dear life. "Prim, you need to get out of here, I'll go get Megan!"

"Okay, but hurry!" Prim made haste onto the doors of the factory. Sulley embraces the possibly of either his or Megan's death. Hopefully Randall won't hurt Megan.

He arrived at the rooftop and saw Megan tied up to the pole. Her mouth was muffled with a handkerchief. "Sulley", she muffled. "Megan", he said softly. Sulley approached Megan but suddenly, Randall appeared right in his back and stabbed Sulley. Sulley felt the knife, and painfully staggers to the ground, holding the wound in its place. "SULLEY", muffled Megan.

"Silly little monster. You sacrifice yourself rescuing your engagement partner and now this", asked Randall. He chuckled with evil. Sulley weakly coughed with weakness. He was defiantly close to death. "Now, as for you pale one, you're going with me so he can never ever find you again." Megan fought back with power, letting go of the grip of Randy's cold blooded hands. "Stop, fighting me! Now let's go until you get some of this." Randall held the knife that he used. "Go ahead! Do your stuff! I would sacrifice myself as well, for him! He's my only passion and you can't let him die off! Just kill me!"

"No Megan", said Sulley weakly. Randall gave a sickening grin. He snorted with Megan's foolishness."Then you shall feel the pain of this sheath." He raised the knife with sharp evil eyes. That is, until Johnny came to the rescue and tackled Randy in his place. "You hurt them, I hurt you Randy!"

"Worthington?! Just who's side are you on?"

"No one side and if you dare to hurt those star crossed lovers, you'll get yours!"

"There you go again! It's all about Megan! Couldn't you at least forget about her?"

"I know she doesn't love me, but she truly loves Sulley. I...had a change of heart."

"What change? Your an idiot, the same way as Sullivan is."

"I warned you Boggs!"

He punched Randy and rolled him into a ball. Randall growled, and bit Johnny's skin. Johnny dropped Randall and he de-shaped himself back to a lizard. Megan was surprised that Johnny was helping them. _"That's funny, how is he helping us? It's not about me at least."_

"I thought you were my ally John, but now this is the end of you!" Suddenly, the CDA helicopter shined many lights on the four monsters. Sulley couldn't imagine how they came to the rescue and he coughed with weakness in his eyes.

The agents instantly appeared with Randall's surprise. "Drop that knife sir! Come along, you're going to stay out of trouble", said the agent. "What?! Let me go you buffoons! Do you not know I'm the great Randall Boggs, second best scarer?!" The agents handcuffed Randall and put him inside the cell cage. Mike and Celia came out of the helicopter, running up to Megan. They untied her from the pole. "Megan, we're glad you're safe", huffed both Mike and Celia. "Thank you, but Sulley's not", said Megan. They gasped to see Sulley, dying with his wound. "Sulley", screamed the three.

"Guys, I", but he broke off as he coughed. Megan saw how bad the wound was. It was flowing with blood from Randall's knife. Johnny just looked at the four monsters, sadly. He slowly approached the group without a word. "John", said Sulley. "You, saved, us."

Megan, Mike, and Celia looked at Johnny. Megan weakly smiled at him, but did not gave him eye contact. Johnny smiled a little, knowing he was given the credit. "Just this time Sullivan, for your life, and Megan's."

The five monsters chuckled weakly until Sulley slowly closed his eyes. "No no no no no, James look at me", cried Megan. "No, don't leave! Please don't leave! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Sulley", screamed Mike. Celia's mouth dropped with her snakes. They never saw this before in their lives.

Megan broke off with tears, hugging and holding the wound. The ambulance took Sulley's body. Megan, Mike, and Celia got on the ambulance truck. Johnny however was arrested and went along with Randall at the cage cell.

Many days passed by and Megan never left the room. She stayed beside Sulley. It was raining as always, with gloomy clouds. The room was the same as every patient room should be. Megan brought some roses to Sulley, something to keep him preoccupied with once he wakes up. Megan never said anything once they brought Sulley to the emergency room. She only thought about how he will make it.

Megan slept on one of the chairs, hoping for Sulley to wake up. Prim was sent back at the country so she won't find out about what really happened. Mike and Celia come in everyday to see how Sulley was. He was still out of conscious. Megan only cried three times a day because she thought about him not making it. _"Maybe, I should just rest my eyes for a little bit." _Megan never slept for the past few days.

She has baggy eyes, drowsy tears, and she couldn't do anything at all. She fell to sleep as soon as Mike, Celia, and Amanda came in. They brought some tulips as a gift for the soon to be married monster. No one knows for sure if James P Sullivan might wake up.

Oh, some people probably wonder what happened to Johnny and Randall. The next day, they were sitting near each other with agony. They were actually at the courthouse. Megan was in her black formal business women's suit. Mike wore a tie and Celia wore a dark dress with white pearls around her. They never said anything until the lawyers came. They argued until afternoon came. Megan showed the video as their proof to show that Johnny and Randall were the fault. Plus, she had the same knife that Randall used. To be honest, it still has the blood from Sulley and yes, it's dried up. After many shouting and arguing, Randall had a headache from this chaos. Johnny never argued at all. He just sat there, speechless. Then the judge finally understood what really happened.

After those stories, proof, and other stuff, the judge had no other choice but defy both Worthington and Boggs guilty. For the sake of banishment for no reason, slaughtering, kidnapping children, and stuff. Two police men came in and took them away. Randall shouted with craziness. "I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT GUILTY! SULLIVAN SHOULD BE THE ONE JAILED NOT ME! LET ME GO!" He said many hurtful and offensive words to everyone that stands in the room. Johnny never said anything.

**Right now, Sulley is in the hospital, Worthington and Boggs are in prison, and Megan is still in the depths of despair. More soon**


	23. Chapter 22: Afterwards

**This chapter is another alone time between Megan and Sulley but later, Sulley, might visit Johnny for the last time. Just being creative and I'll make it as dramatic and interesting as possible.**

Back at the hospital, Megan visited Sulley for the 7th time. She looked at him with a dejected face. "Oh James, why did I had to let Randall take me like that? If it he hadn't, you would never have been stabbed."

She grabbed his big hand to keep herself comforted and secured. That goes with Sulley as well. "My notions in you are as strong as possible. What makes up me? Without you, my world is a loss. Just how can I go on like this? Oh if only if you heard me, you surely would understand me, my monster. What makes me so special now since I was the bait for Randall's trap? Couldn't I just aimed my arrow to him? Sulley, I doubt if you can hear me, but I'm so sorry. I just hope you can show pity once you wake up. If not, I'll never forgive myself. Why would that matter? Because I care and love for you. Sometimes I just wished you wake up!" She broke off, reluctant to cry. "Hold yourself together Meg. You're here to stay strong with Sulley at least. Perhaps I should go to sleep."

She took the chair from the room and sat by Sulley. Slowly putting her head by the side, she drifted off to sleep.

At the moment, Sulley opened his eyes. He saw a vision of blur for a moment. Noticing he was in the hospital, he saw Megan fast asleep by his side, holding hands. Then he saw tulips and roses, close to being withered. He also heard the heart monitor that beeps in a steady pace. "Oh Meg", he spoke softly. "You'd didn't had to sacrifice all the way here. But I appreciate how much you care about me."

Megan woke up when she felt the urge to check on her love. Without a doubt, she beamed with delight. "Sulley, you're awake at last!" Megan hugged Sulley and he hugged her back. "For a moment, I thought you'd sleep in eternity. I was terrified at what Mr. Boggs did to you."

"Well, it's over now at least", he said.

"I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't."

They giggled with ambitions in their minds. "So Randall is arrested for his bad deeds, right", Sulley asked. "Yes, I'm sure there's no need of worrying about him anymore."

"And Johnny?"

Megan hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. "Sadly yes."

"Didn't the judge decide it was best for him to not be arrested? He did save you from Randall."

"I know but it's weird. First he switched sides. Then he never said anything at the courthouse. Only Randall had to shout like crazy."

"You showed them the evidence, right?"

"Ton of it."

"Oh", said Sulley with a sad tone. "I thought, if Johnny did switch sides, he would never get arrested." "Oh come on James, he only did it because of me."

"True, but he did it for my life as well. Wouldn't you show mercy to those who had a change of heart?"

Megan sighed softly, understanding what Sulley meant. The door knocked with two monsters coming in. It was Mike and Celia, saw that Sulley finally recovered from the wound. "Pal, you're okay", said Mike. "Yup Mikey, the worse is over now. I'm sure there's nothing to fret now. How's Amanda?"

"Oh very well James. She was a bit scared at first when the agents escorted her outside but it was a good thing Mike comforted her", said Celia.

"With what?"

"Being wacked in the head by a bucket of water."

The four laughed as they know that Mike is the one that is there to make kids laugh. "Oh go on, I don't like to brag but it's my special talent."

"Bragging is your special talent", said Sulley.

"Hey!"

The blue and green monster laughed together. "So, any plans for the wedding yet?" Megan and Sulley looked at each other awkwardly. "Well, planning is still ahead Mike. I'm not sure if it's going to be done in time."

"Come on Meg, at least try to tell us."

Besides, what is your wedding dress", asked Celia. "At our wedding, I wore a pearl dress with a matching veil."

"Well, I was thinking of a bird's feather. I don't know but I can tell you it's a nature themed wedding."

Mike and Celia soon were impressed by Megan's choice. Then Celia talked about how her wedding day was a complete success. She talked about how her and Mike said those vows of eternal love. "And I was there, saying I do towards my Googley Bear. Sometimes I always reminisce the day we were married, at the ballroom. He took me onto the dance floor, dancing on the beaming spotlight. I tell you it was the best day of my life."

"No Schmoopsie, you're the best than our wedding day." The couples were flirting at the moment, until they notice how awkwardly Megan and Sulley looked at them. "Oh, well ,that was just, a kiss of the bliss. Right Mike?"

"Uh yeah, right Celia." Megan and Sulley laughed how they reacted. "The only two lovebirds we know best, are you two", said Sulley. "True, true", said Mike.

A few weeks passed by and Sulley was back to his old self. Through the days, he only thought about how Johnny rescued Megan and his life. He starred down at his bedroom's window, very silently. He groaned as the daylight'sun passes through. _"I can't go on like this. At least I should thank Johnny for his work."_

Sulley went to his closet and wore a yellow tie. He drove to Monstropolis's Prison, where all the dangerous criminals were taken. He entered to the security area, where they check on monsters that visited the prisoners. One of them approached Sulley, making a smirk at him. "Sir, please enter through the security scanner." Sulley did what he was ask, letting the authorities scan him through the security scanner. "Clear, who are you visiting?"

"Johnny Worthington III."

"Friend, relative?"

"Friend."

"Follow me please."

The guard led Sulley to the area where visitors can talk to the prisoners from the outside. Meanwhile Johnny and Randall were in orange prison jumpsuits. Randall did nothing but smirked at Johnny. Johnny however scrubbed the floors until the guard called on him. "Worthington, big blue monster wanting to see you." Johnny stopped where he was doing and went into the visitor's station. He saw Sulley looking sharp with his tie. He took a deep breath and he'll regret what Sulley is going to say.

Sulley was nervous on what Johnny was going to say to him. They both faced each other, thinking about who's going to start. "Hey man, you really saved me there", said Sulley.

"I guess so. Teaches me a lesson for being so ruthless."

"I wouldn't say that John."

"Whadya mean Sulley?"

"I mean, you really kept Randall putting his hands onto Meg. Without you, she would have been dead as me. Really, but were you just saving her because you love her?" Johnny slowly nodded his head. "That's actually not the point, really. It's just yeah at first but then I saw how Randall stabbed you. That was not cool for sure. I thought you were going to die at first. Then Randall went way out of control. Somehow I thought of him as the same weirdo that had to do many crimes."

They both weakly smiled. "So Sullivan, what are you going to do next?"

"Well I haven't had the slightest thought. Truth is, me and Meg are going to be married in a couple of months", he mutters.  
"Oh", said Johnny weakly.

"Hey now, I'm sure there could be another women for you. You just have to wait, perhaps more years I'm afraid."

"I deserved it."

"Don't say that. Just because you did wrong, that doesn't mean you have to be so hard on yourself. Lighten up." Johnny raised his head, all confident and proud. "Randall was actually berating me to do the dirty work. I couldn't bear on his harassment on others, in a mean way. He totally changed a lot didn't he? First all geeky and friendly. Next thing you know it, a murderous monster."

"Because of me", said Sulley. He forces his mouth to blame on him.

"Dude, don't blame yourself just because you changed him. He just didn't had the guts for life. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"That's the first time you ever said that Johnny", chuckled Sulley. "I guess so", said Johnny. They both smiled at each other, without regrets. "About what I did to Megan Sulley, tell her I apologize for my ruthless actions, if she can forgive me."

"I'm sure she might Johnny. The odds will always come in your favor once that's settled."

"Well, I guess it's my time to bail out James. See you soon then?"

"Yeah", muttered Sulley. "Just be careful in the nearby future okay?"

"Definitely." They said goodbye and looked at each other sadly. _"Sulley, keep Meg safe."_

"_John, be careful out there once you free to go."_

After that was taken care of, Megan and Sulley were at the coffee shop, talking about when Sulley met up with Johnny at prison. "You know James, once you see him again, please say I said hi."

"You finally accept his kindness towards you from the battle?"

"Well, I had to give someone a chance at least. It doesn't seem fair of me to hesitate on him."

"I see and he said he is sorry for what he did to you, if you can forgive him."

"I accept his apology."

The waitress served them dark coffee with scones. The two couple never said a word but starred at the night life of the streets. "Meg", said Sulley. "Hmm?"

"I decided something."

"What?"

"After I retire when I'm old, I want to raise a farm. Where we can live all alone together and work together to raise a farm."

"Is that what you dream of", Megan smiled.

"Quite possible if I say so myself."

The coffee shop was completely quiet. No other customers but the only two couples sat there all alone. They kissed as the waitress awed in moment. "I dreamed of the wedding to be at the farm, where I always wanted my first wedding there", said Megan. "Good choice", said Sulley.


	24. Chapter 23: Interlude of The Prisoners

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a short interlude between Randall and Johnny. We're just going to see how they're lives move on to the life of jail.**

It was night and Randall was about to take his second shower for the week. Each week a prisoner must wash up twice. He grabbed a damp towel with cheap soap and went right into the shower. He thought about how his life was ruined for the fourth time. _"That Sullivan will pay for sure. He did it again and once I'll escape, I'll start a new life. Where I am independent and I won't even think about causing another murderous crime."_

"Hurry up, lights go out at 10", shouted a guard. Meanwhile Johnny was finishing up his daily tasks for today. He took out the garbage, mop the floor, and cleaned the dishes. He didn't like the way he living but he's getting used to these daily chores. He went in his cell and saw Randall, giving him the same ugly look from before. Randall growled with annoyance at his ex-ally. "I thought I trusted you Worthington. You just had to knock me out. I should have never trusted you."

"Go ahead and bluff all you want Boggs. Those two were meant to live, unlike you."

"What do you mean by that", Randall yelled. Johnny never said anything but sighed. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." Randall turned invisible and grabbed Johnny by his tail. Many monster prisoners came in the cell, watching the brawl between Johnny and Randall. "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight", screamed the prisoners.

"I think you're the one that is meant to be dead", growled Randall. He choked Johnny with his tail, where Johnny had a hard time to breathe. "It's time to meet your end John! I'll be so glad once you're gone!" Randall gave out an evil smile at the suffering Johnny. Then the guards punched out the crowd and grabbed the lizard. "Hey, let me go you stupid guards! Can't you see I'm finishing him?"

"That is assault sir, we're taking you somewhere else where you won't cause more trouble", said the guard. "LET ME GO", screamed Randall. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF WORTHINGTON! THANKS TO YOU, ALL OUR PLANS OUR RUINED! SOMEDAY I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE, ALONG WITH SULLIVAN AND HIS FRIENDS!"

Johnny never said a word. He glared at Randall with a serious look. Somehow Johnny wanted his life in prison to end as well and he miserably squatted on the ground. "10 minutes till lights out! Back to your cells", shouted a guard. Many monsters complained that the fight was over and went back where they came from.

Johnny just sat there all dejected. Until another monster that he sleeps with slowly approached him. "You okay", he asked. Johnny looked up and saw a scruffy old monster with thick glasses. He had monster skin, the same as Johnny. His skin was brown, his eyes were red, he had claws, and he looks about 50 years old. He has white hair, assuming to age. "Yeah", muttered Johnny. "First time here?"

"Yep, because of me and my partner's crimes. We were close to killing a monster and kidnapped humans."

"I know sonny boy, I've been here for some time and I've got used to the life. There's no need of explaining."

"Excuse me", said Johnny. "I haven't introduce myself. Johnny Worthington III."

"I'm Fin Gabberbrock", said the old monster. "Nice to meet you John." Johnny and Fin talked about they're lives. Fin said he was in prison because he stole something from Scare Co. that time. "Even though I gave up my ways, it taught me a lesson to never steal."

"I see that your partner treated you very horrible. Is he that much of a naïve monster?" Johnny nodded with a sad face. "His harassment almost killed a frenemy of mines. Luckily, I stopped his assault and here we are at this prison. I should have never got involved with this."

"Hey now, everyone makes mistakes. Besides we learn because we grow skill as time goes by. I reckon you learned your lesson huh?

"Yeah." The lights when out as soon as they were in the middle of the conversation. "Well it's late John, maybe we can talk more next time?"

"Sure Fin", said Johnny. They smiled as if it's a start of acquaintances. Johnny climbed to his bulky bed. It was firm and it had a white sheet. The pillow wasn't that soft, but like Fin said, it takes time to get use to prison. Johnny slowly closed his eyes. He thought about how this tragic state would never started if he freed Randy from the mortal world.

The guards kept defending themselves from the kicking Randall kept doing. He squirmed with all his strength, wanting to be freed. They opened a quiet room where Randall will calm himself down. They tossed him all rough, wanting to keep him inside. "Let me go! I wanna be free! You can't do this to me! I'm Randall Boggs, the use to be best second scarer, and ex CEO!"

"Shut up", screamed the guard. What Randall saw is an empty room of dust and dirtiness. "I'll go insane, I swear for sure! Randall acted crazy, rolling himself onto the floor. Until 30 minutes of shouting, the guard had a needle to inject on Randall. He shoted the needle in the lizard.

"Hey, that hurts! I'm warning you, I'll plan my revenge soon!" However, Randall rubbed his eyes with exhaustion. _"Ugh, why…..am..I…..so…..sleepy?"_

Randall curled up onto the dirty floor and passed out from sleepiness. It was the needle that caused him to fall fast asleep. Without movement, everyone prisoner feel fast asleep.

One of the guards were chatting outside. "Jeez, what a jerk that lizard boy is." They laughed about how insane Randall was, locking the door for some time.


	25. Chapter 24: Time to Unwind Together

Sulley visited Johnny once a month. They talked about how life is going and they hope to see each other soon. Megan however was still planning for the big wedding at Maplewood. She and Sulley are deciding on what the dinner, appetizer, and cake should be. Megan can be a bit picky on the cake so she wants it to be less stiff and not too frilly. Sulley wanted the dinner to be something with seafood. Both couples planned the appetizer should be Perry's famous country stew.

Then Megan had the idea of making Prim one of her bridesmaid. Celia also wanted to be the bridesmaid too. Celia had the idea if Prim and she could wear the same type of gown the bride wears. Megan rather not tell them what the gown looks like so they can see the real thing at the big day. Megan still needs to plan out the décor for the after party so it has to resemble nature.

There was so much planning to be done. Like Sulley became the best man at Mike's wedding, he decided his best friend should be the groomsman as well. "I dunno pal, maybe it's too much of a responsibility for me", said Mike.

"Oh come on Mikey, you just have to be the groom's good friend. Besides, I was the groomsman at your wedding. Do you still wanna do it?"

"Well, sure. Anything for my good friend."

All that planning made Megan so stressful. Through the weeks, it's nothing but planning. She was at her apartment, all pooped out from the stress. Meanwhile Sulley knocked the door. "Look, I don't think fuchsia is the color of nature. I still prefer green as my best color for this wedding." Sulley was surprised to see how Megan reacted. She looked at him startled. "Oh, I thought you were the wedding planner."

"No, it's alright. Sometimes that happens to me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry, but it's just that wedding planner insisted me to use a different color for the wedding. I said green is suitable but she won't listen what I'm saying. I'm all tired now."

"I know what you mean. I kept telling the wedding planner that a fancier groom's suit is not best for me. I mean, she isn't going to treat me like her doll. I tried explaining a nice groom's suit with a white flower is best. She said no and maybe that's why I don't like fancy that much."

They both sighed with all the stress that's been going on. "Why don't we go out for a walk", said Sulley. Megan smiled whenever Sulley has the idea of unwind. They strolled along in the park, seeing many kids playing outside. Monster parents made picnics since it was a lovely day. The newlyweds saw another couple hugging and giggling. Megan and Sulley remembered how much fun they had where they became in love. They both blushed with smiles.

They were sitting by a willow at the pond. Sulley put his feet in the water and lied down. Megan sat beside him, holding his hand. "Sometimes I wished this lasts forever."

"Yup", Sulley agreed.

"So, wedding day is going to be tomorrow soon. Are you nervous?"

"Well, I guess a little."

"Me too. I'm not sure if we can get this over with."

"Hey now, I'm sure we can ring it out and call it a day. Besides, once we're at Paris (Monster version) we won't have to worry much." Sulley and Megan planned on going to France as they're honeymoon. They always like to see the Eiffel Tower that stands so tall. "That's true", said Megan.

They were at the park until 9 PM. Right now, they were about to say goodbye for now because tomorrow is the big day. "Sulley", said Megan. "When I first met you, I became so shy at first because sometimes it takes time to get used to workers and bosses. I think of you as an honest monster."

"I think of you as a modest secretary who's willing to help whenever I need help."

"I wished we stayed like this for more time James, but we really have to get ready for tomorrow's wedding. Are you ready?"

"I still got cold feet but yeah, I'll do it." They both looked at each other with nervous faces. Megan was holding Sulley and he hold Megan as well. They both kissed each other in the lips. They never mind, until Sulley said, "I think we're starting to become like Mikey and Celia." Megan giggled how Sulley said those words. "Just so long as we're together, we'll always be friends. Goodbye James."

"Bye Megan. See you tomorrow then." Their hands her together for some time and they let go. Wanting to be together for the best of times.

**Yes, I know this is an extremely short chapter but it's before the big day of their lives.**


	26. Chapter 25: Wedding Day

Today was the day. The day everyone expected to come this time of year. The wedding of James P Sullivan, and Megan Stewart. Megan decided to leave early to the country, where her bride's gown is being there. Sulley however was sleeping like a baby. He curled up like a ball of fur, wanting to sleep in. Then Mike came in and blew his horn so loud, it startled Sulley. "Ah", he screamed.

"Mikey, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Sulley, today's the day! It's time for you to get ready now!"

"But I don't order a wakeup call Mike!"

"I know but we gotta make you as handsome as possible. C'mon pal, up to the living room and give me a one hour full of push-ups!" Sulley groaned that a wakeup call isn't necessary for today. Mike was treating his best friend as if he was in boot camp. "Okay good, now onto the bathroom." Sulley grabbed a towel and his shampoo. He scrubbed with a rich lather, wanting to feel so good for the wedding. After the shower, Mike fixed Sulley's hair with the same hair style he had in his university days. "Alright, onto the suit."

Sulley noticed that his groom suit is ready. It was black and had a black bow tie on it. A green flower was on the pocket as well. "Well, this looks neat", Sulley smiled. "Hurry up, big guy, we got to get you to the field in 1 hour." Sulley put on his groom suit and Mike wore his black bow tie as well, with a top hat. He was the groomsman and was by his good friend's side. Mike drove pass by the Stewart Farm, where the bride is getting ready. He stopped by the orchard, where the newlyweds will say their vows. The entire orchard was decorated with green alright. The chairs each had a white blanket with a green ribbon behind it. The trees had green ribbons as well, and the carpet was red.

Meanwhile, Megan was ready to put on her gown. The gown had many white and green feathers behind it. The veil had a crown of green feathers. Many people might recognize her as a bird of paradise, but really, it's a nature wedding. Prim and Celia were putting on their bridesmaids gown. It was the same as the bride's gown, except not that puffy. All covered up with white and green feathers. "Oh Megan, this is exquisite", said Prim.

"You did the right choice", said Celia.

Megan was a bit tense though. "Do you think this dress will make me look chubby?"

"Nonsense, don't be vain. I'm sure it will fit perfectly."

"I hope so", she mutters. She slipped into her gown. Megan decided it was best if she didn't wore any shoes. Besides, if this was a nature wedding, she wanted to feel the light green grass on the summer. Gwen was putting on her elegant Sunday's dress with her favorite broach. Perry, for the first time, wore a suit as well. "Maybe I ought to see my son in law, darling."

"Okay, but please comeback just as soon as Megan arrives at the orchard."

Some guests were starting to arrive. Many of them were Megan's family and to be honest, she had a big one. Many aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. Plus some friends at Monsters Inc. as well, including Roz.

Sulley was at his post, standing right near the priest. In moments later, Perry leaded her daughter to the moment of truth. Everyone stared at Megan with zeal. The veil covered her face as she wants to open it till she gets escorted to the groom. The bridesmaids, Prim and Celia, were right beside the groomsman, Mike. Mike was holding Amanda. The 2 year old wore a white dress with a flower on her hair. The snakes on her hair wore tiny flowers as well. Perry led Megan up to the groom and priest. _"Wow, she is what I seem to imagine", _Sulley thought. Without hesitation, Megan smiled at Sulley behind her veil.

Perry patted Sulley on the back and went back with Gwen right near the bridesmaids and groomsman.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the eternal love of James and Megan", said the priest.

"With joy, care, and elegance. To celebrate the moments of love, I would like to acknowledge both of you as you take the vows of eternal love." The priest went on giving his speech that is the most important part of the wedding. Sulley and Megan looked at each other with confident faces. Gwen and Perry hugged each other, proud to see their daughter's big day. Mike never said a word but smiled with joy to see that his best friend is finally about to be married. Celia can get emotional at weddings so she hid the tears. Prim was proud to see her only best sister in the world, being married for love and serenade of care.

Amanda smiled as she saw the bride's beautiful gown, wanting to be like her someday.

"Now", said the priest. "I shall acknowledge the asking of love to both of you. Do you, James Phil Sullivan, take Megan Stewart to be your wife till the end?"

"I do", said Sulley.

"Do you, Megan Stewart, take James Phil Sullivan to be your husband till the end?"

"I do", said Megan.

"May I have the rings", ordered the priest calmly. A monster with indigo skin and one eye, probably on Megan's family, brought the two wedding rings calmly as possible. Then a monster girl, the same thing as Megan's family, was the flower girl. She threw many types of flowers. Roses, daisies, and primroses. The boy handed in the rings to the priest and the girl threw some flowers on the newlyweds in a good way. The priest put in the rings of the newlyweds, ready to say the words everyone is eager to hear. "From this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. You may now kiss the bride."

Sulley and Megan kissed each other slowly. Everyone clapped with enthusiasm. Mike whistled to his best friend and shouted on. Celia clapped and cried at the same time. Amanda hugged her mother, giggling to see the newlyweds kiss together. Prim clapped so fast, she wanted to scream out loud. Gwen and Perry soon clapped with joy, happy to see the big guy is the husband of their daughter. The newlyweds went outside the orchard, where everyone waved goodbye for now. The reception area will be held right at the barn. The horses took the couples to a romantic ride towards the barn.

At night, everyone was at the reception place. The barn was a perfect place to party on the night away. It was decorated with bright big green flowers and the ribbons were tied one by one. The tables had a green silk covers and the chairs had white silk covers. Many guests stormed into the area where they chit chatted. Many children chased each other, grown-ups were talking gossip, and elders just chatted. The bridesmaids and groomsman were sitting with Sulley and Megan. The mother and father of the bride were sitting with them as well. Many waiters and waitresses served on and on and on.

Until everyone was fed, it was time to dance. The bridesmaids, groomsman, and Amanda danced all together. The DJ monster started out with pop music at first, then country, and a few song requests from the guests. Then, it was the box step dance. Many monsters grabbed their dancing partners.

At that time, the newlyweds came out on the dance floor. The DJ changed the music to a soothing country song. "Ah, this song reminds me of us", said Megan softly. "My dad used to sing it when me and Prim were little."

The lyrics were in some country accent. It's meaning about what safe and sound is really about, where loved ones stay together. "I like it", said Sulley. The two couples murmured with sweet sayings until they danced the night away.

After that, a limo was right in front of the couples. The driver was a grey monster with fur and 5 eyes. "This way", said the driver. The limo was going to take them straight to their honeymoon. Their luggage was in the back, all stuffed up. Everyone waved goodbye to the newlyweds. Mike, Celia, Amanda, and Prim went up to say goodbye to Megan and Sulley.

"I hope you two have a fun time at the city of love. Sulley, call us once you're there", said Mike. "Will do Mike."

"Take care both of you. We hope to see you soon back at work", said Celia.

"Kind regards Celia", said Megan.

"Bye sis, do you think you can get me the model of the Eiffel Tower?"

Megan laughed and said, "Sure Prim, I will."

Amanda hugged Sulley's face and hugged Megan's as well. "Aww", said both the newlyweds.

They hoped into the limo. "Next stop, the airport", said the driver. The newlyweds waved at their love ones farewell.

A few days passed since the wedding and both the couples saw many things out there. They visited the Eiffel Tower, went to a fancy restaurant, befriended some monsters, and so much to do. They stayed at a fancy hotel with elegant glass windows. The lobbies were all bright red. Many workers work so hard to keep the guests satisfied. Meanwhile, the newlyweds were at their room. The rooms inside were red as well, with gold trim. The bed was very soft, something Sulley always wanted to sleep on. They were both asleep, until Sulley's cell phone rang. Sulley groaned with annoyance and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, are you at Paris?"

"Mike? It is the middle of the night where we're at, right?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot it would be same as day here as it is over there. So how's the trip going?"

"Very good. We saw many things but do you think I can email you about this soon?"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Sulley hanged up, trying to make no sound. Megan woke up and yawned. "Who was that Sul?"

"Just Mikey. At least he let me off the hook for now. Maybe I'll just email him soon."

"Sulley, I'm so glad we're finally together."

"Me too Megg."

They both said sweet things to each other, blushing and hugging and kissing. As the night soon flows in. They hugged each other with warmth.

"Sulley, do you love me? Yes, no, maybe so."

"Definitely yes."


	27. Bonus Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Okay guys, I'd like to announce this is the epilogue of Sulley's True Love. I've finally completed the whole story. I just want to say thanks for reading my first Monsters Inc. Fanficton. I applaud every review you gave me and this is the bonus chapter of the story. This is what actually happened after the wedding and so on. When I meant so on, you'll see that Sulley completely changed from all those years. You'll just have to find out, by reading this chapter.**

After the honeymoon was over, the Sullivans went back to Monstropolis. They were now officially married and everything was as calm as possible. Sulley wanted to bring a few furniture from his apartment before he leaves. He moved his bed, bookshelf, a few outfits, couch, and TV to the trailer. When he saw the emptiness of this place, remembered those memories of him and Mike, together. How those wake-up calls started to give Sulley a pain in a neck, how Boo powered up the entire place until it blacked out, and how he always comes home and relaxes on his chair, watching monster reality shows. _"These memories hold so much deep down inside me. But now, it's time to let this place go. I'm going to start my new life with Megan." _Sulley was happy but bit sad to let go of his apartment for now on. He went into his car and drove it to Megan's apartment, where he will live for now on. Megan waved at her husband. Sulley smiled that Megan was in a good mood. Mike and Celia were there, greeting the friendly blue monster.

"Is that what you got from our old place Sulley", asked Mike.

"Yeah, what's left of those memories. I think I'll put some of them in one of the guest rooms. Even my old bed."

"You can put it in the empty room if you like. There's nothing there but curtains", said Megan.

"Thank you. By the way, do you think all of you can help me carry some of them inside."

The four, including Orville the doorman, took all of the furniture inside. Sulley lifted his bed, while Mike instructed him where to go. "Easy there big guy, watch where the bed is hitting."

Without a word, Sulley slowly put his old bed in one of the empty rooms. "I guess this is another guest room, huh?"

Sulley unpacked his shirts, ties, and a few suits, putting it beside the bed. Megan helped Sulley organize some of them. The left is where her outfits go and the right is Sulley's outfits. The four chatted about the newlyweds honeymoon at Paris, until a knock came from the door. "I'll get it", said Sulley.

Sulley went to the door and saw Chet Alexander, Javier Rios, Reggie Jacobs, and Chip Golf. Sulley was surprised to see the old ROR members right in front of him. They changed since the past years. They all looked at him with aggravation. "James, who is it", Megan called. "Um…..some unexpected visitors?"

"There he is! There he is! The reason why Johnny is in prison, because of him", shouted Chet.

"It won't end this way Sullivan", said Javier. The entire group shouted with anger until Megan broke off the quarrel. "Okay, what's going on and why are you barging into our apartment like this?"

"Isn't it obvious sister? That monster of yours had to frame our best worker, Johnny Worthington III! Do you not realize you married a criminal", screamed Chet.

"But he's not criminal! I can assure you that James isn't that kind of person. Are you friends with Mr. Worthington?"

The RORs shouted yes, with anger. "You won't get away with this Sullivan. Mark our words", said Javier. The group stormed out of the apartment. Mike and Celia were confused by the quarrel. "What was that about", Celia asked.

"It's probably from what happened months ago", Sulley muttered. "Where Johnny saved me and Megan from Randall."

The four sighed as they know why those Scare Co. workers barged in like that. "Mikey, I think we should have a talk with Johnny."

"What?! Are you crazy? You saw how he did to you just last winter. Are you just gonna show him mercy?"

"I did that months ago Mike. When he went off to prison like that. You know what I mean, right?"

"I don't believe you." Mike crossed his arms and turned away from his best friend. "Now Michael, don't be so rude", said Celia. "I'm not being rude Scmoopise Poo. I'm just saying we shouldn't visit Johnny just because his friends put the fingers, claws, or arms on Sulley. It wasn't his fault that he had to be shouted like that."

"It wasn't even Worthington's fault just because he had to save the Sullivans. After all, Randall was the one that caused this mayhem."

"Sorry Celia, but I'm not buying it." Celia groaned and never said anything back. She took a sigh and was willing to say something to Sulley. "There's nothing wrong showing forgiveness on your college rival. You should go ask him what's wrong."

"Suppose so", said Sulley. Megan slowly went to the chair, catching her breath. She put her hands on the chest because something is hurting her. "Meg, what's wrong", Sulley asks. "Oh I'm fine James, it's just that I've been getting these pains for a few days. I don't know, first I was tired, then I had a few illness like I wanted to barf, and now I feel so weak. I think I should go to the doctor I'm not myself at all."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine really. You should take care of what you need to do with Johnny at least. See what bothered those cranky monster friends of his."

"Positive?" Megan slowly nodded her head. "I won't be long Sulley, I promise. I'm sure the doctor will find out what's wrong." They both kissed each other goodbye and Megan went out. Sometimes when she uses the stairs, she feels even weaker. Sulley grabbed his car keys and was ready to go visit Johnny.

"C'mon Mike, we're going to see Johnny."

"No way, you are not going to urge me to go see him. He caused enough trouble as Randall did and I am not giving my mercy to him. He also kidnapped poor Amanda so why should I trust him?"

"Because he's finally learning his lesson! Now let's go", Sulley growled.

"Nope!"

The two friends growled at each other, seeing who's more tougher and scarier. "Guys please stop", pleased Celia. "Googley Bear, maybe you should go with Sulley. Just this time." Mike just looked at her confused. Then he glared at Sulley all weird. He sighed, nodding his head. "Thank you", said Sulley. "Anything for my best friend", Mike grunted.

At Prison, Johnny was talking with his ROR companions until they saw Sulley and Mike. The RORs complained how it was Sulley's fault. They shouted with anger, wanting to grab Sulley and punch him, until one of the security guards hold them back. Sulley frowned at the four monsters. Johnny was confused. _"Why are these guys so angry at Sullivan?"_

Mike however was hiding behind Sulley's back. "Guys stop", halted Johnny. "Why are you stopping him?"

"Isn't HE the fault of you in here", said Chet.

"C'mon John, you realize Sullivan framed you because of what he did to you. Besides, you would have been married with that pale monster already", said Javier.

"It's his fault", shouted Reggie and Chip.

"Guys, chill out. I know I'm here because of me."

"Johnny no! Don't blame yourself! If anyone that caused the conflict is James P Sullivan", said Chet, pointing his claws directly at Sulley. Sulley was annoyed when Chet had to point his claw at him. He imagine if Chet was in prison instead "Chet, give yourself a break. I did the crime because I was a jerk. I didn't know better whenever I had to team up with Randall Boggs. He was actually the monster that caused more crimes than I do, and yes, I was still the fault. Just because Sulley was close to death, that doesn't mean I should let him die. That's crazy since Randall had to stick that knife inside him. Chet my good friend, how will you feel if I was the one stabbed instead of Sulley. Anyone with a heart has to save who's in trouble. If Sulley saw me like that, he would save me for sure because…..I know him well, as the honest one."

"John", said Sulley softly. The four Scare Co. monsters never said a word. Mike slowly approached Johnny, surprise to see that he changed. "Wazowski", said Johnny. Mike turned around and crossed his arms. He was still angry for what Johnny did to Amanda. "Look Mike, I'm sorry for what I did to your daughter. Actually, Randall was the reason why. He manipulated me into kidnapping those girls. And, I think he was actually using me in the first place. How would an ally use you like that, berating and abuse. Besides, you and Sullivan are good friends. You don't use each other like objects and you never scream, say mean things, or hurt each other. Why don't we just let it go and be friends, for real?"

Those words made Mike drop his arms. "You're joking right", asked Mike.

"Mikey", growled Sulley.

"Okay, okay Sulley. Johnny. It's alright. I think, you really changed this time. I would have expected you to lock me up in a dungeon full of creepy crawling bugs. But, I can see why, you had a change of heart." They both looked at each other with smiles. Chet was crying to see how the moment was so touching. The rest of the ROR monsters were surprised to see Johnny acting like this. "Well I'll be", said Chet.

"I never saw anything so heartwarming in my life!"

"You never saw anything like this", said Javier.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment! I look up to my best friend, Johnny Worthington, the best of all! Whenever he changes, I'll change too!"

"Now Chet, that isn't what I-"

"Stop John. Just this once, please", begged Chet.

Johnny sighed and thought it was for the best. "Alright."

Johnny's friends looked at Sulley and Mike, smiling. They shook hands to make good acquaintances. Johnny saw how the six monsters got along. He realizes how good friends means a whole new difference. "Maybe", Johnny said softly.

"Yes", said everyone.

"I don't know what to say. After these years of rivalry scarring between Roar Omega Roar, and Oozma Kappa. Oh I don't know how to put these words."

Javier stepped out of the crowd, knowing what Johnny is talking about. "Sir, I'm sure what you mean. From this day on, makes to bury the hatchet of ROR and OK."

Everyone gasped in surprise. "You mean, start peace between the two teams", asked Reggie.

"Getting along", asked Chip.

"Exactly! That's why I'm talking about! Ever since Johnny was arrested, we've been aggravated by Sullivan and Wazowski. Since we saw how well you two get along with our Johnny, it's time we change our ways. Let's just call it truths and bury the hatchet. I can see we can all be friends for now on. Fair Deal?" Everyone smiled at Javier, coming up with the idea of getting along. "Then it's settle, Oozma Kappa, and Roar Omega Roar are official friends!"

Every monster greeted each other to see that they'll become very good friends and allies in the future. Just as the crowd were talking with Mike, Sulley looked at Johnny. They both wanted to say what they wanted to say.

"Johnny", said Sulley.

"James, I'm so glad everything is back to normal. I just want to say…it's been fun seeing you these months. I actually had a change of heart. Maybe it will take some time of me to get use to being here."

"What about Randall?"

"Oh I'm sure those security guards will handle his psychopath behavior. To be honest, he's been screaming and yelling since he got here."

Johnny explained that time where Randall choked Johnny. Sulley showed empathy on which he comforted John down. "Well, I guess it's a start of a new friendship", said Sulley.

"Yeah", said Johnny softly.

As the group said their goodbyes, they wished Johnny the odds in his favor.

Meanwhile at home, Sulley saw Megan all distressed. She looked down at the window, not saying a word when Sulley came in.

"Megan what's wrong? What did the doctor said about that pain?" Megan just stayed quiet for a second. She saw how worried her husband was. "Come, let's talk about it in the kitchen."

They went into the kitchen, without noticing Megan's cat siting besides the cookie jar. They sat at the nice rosewood table. "Sulley I-" Megan broke off with worry. "Meg, please tell me. If it something that bothers you, I'm there." Megan sadly looked at Sulley, with fear. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

The blue monster dropped his jaw with confuse. "Pregnant? What do you mean?"

"The doctor saw the results. No wonder I kept getting this pain and sickness. I had no idea why. It's not my fault I-"

But Sulley halted her for a second. "Why are you sad about it? Isn't it good news? We're finally going to be parents."

"I really can't. I just can't bear the responsibility of becoming a mother. I'm just a young adult."

"But you're not alone. Just what irritates you when you're having a child?"

"I don't know. It's just…..too much. I didn't expected to have kids that soon Sulley. It's very ironic."

They never said anything. Sulley hold Megan's hand, comforting her. "I'm just scared, that's what", said Megan.

"Hey now, didn't your father said there's nothing wrong about being scared, so long as it doesn't change you? I'm sure you remembered telling that to Prim."

"Oh Sulley. Sometimes you can be so naïve at times, but-"

Meg, I'm serious. I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant."

"Sulley."

"Hmm?"

"I could look ridiculous."

"No you're not. We're about to be parents and yes, it can get scary. But if we work together to give everything our kid needs, it not might be so scary at least."

"I promised myself not to have children because I don't want to be like my mother. I don't want to worry so much and I also don't want our baby experiencing the brutal life out there."

Megan walked into Sulley's and her bedroom, sobbing into the pillow. Sulley's face saddens into grief, knowing her wife is reluctant to have a child.

"Sometimes when we get upset with ourselves, we don't see how demeanors shape into life. Sometimes we get angry, scared, depressed, or not willing to go on with life. We just….have to cope it out. Wouldn't you understand what I mean", he said softly. The wife looked at Sulley with red eyes. "I…..don't know what to saw James."

"You don't have to say anything. All I can say, we could at least, give it a try. Try to raise some kids at least. If we worked together. But first, maybe we can see if we just forget the woes. Can you try to do that?"

Sulley comforted Megan with words and they hugged each other. "James, thank you", said Megan with tears. "You're welcome", said Sulley. A tear feel out of his eye, not wanting to see his wife with water. _"Be strong Sulley. You're a Sullivan and you must gripe it out. At least calm Megan down."_

They stared down at the night sky of the windows in the living room. They hugged each other as the sun sets down and the half-moon rises up. They know that if they think positive, nothing will go wrong. "Do you love me, yes no maybe so", asked Sulley.

"Very much, yes."

Over the years, the couple had developed their eternal love. Many things had finally changed now. Sulley has loss a bit weight and had a bushy beard in his face. Megan's hair was longer that you imagined, with ebony. Plus, they had children for sure. Flynn Peter Sullivan, the eldest of them all. He turned out like his father, all tough, sneaky, funny, obnoxious, arrogant, and insecure. However, he has the same personality as his mother. All responsible, intelligent, and willing to learn at times. Sometimes he likes school, but sometimes he is not the type of hard working student. Still, he makes very good grades at times. His age was 15 and he was a junior in high school.

Then there's Suzy Sullivan. She's much like Megan for sure. The same black hair, paleness, and perfect personality. She has the highest marks than anyone at school. She takes mostly PreAP and does after school activities. She's smart, outgoing, willing to learn a lot, ashamed if things don't go perfect, very vain, and more careful than the other siblings. She's 13 and is in the 8th grade.

Of course, there's Bill Sullivan II, named after Sulley's father. Like Peter, he turned out much like his father. Bill is mostly self-minded, a bit gullible at times, and he is carefree for his loved ones. Sometimes he and his brother Flynn can fight all the time but they really care for each other. He is 8 and right now, he's in the 3rd grade.

Last but not least, Samantha Sullivan. Like Suzy, she is the same monster like her mother. Little Samantha is a sweet, kind hearted girl who loves everyone when she gets to know them. She's helpful, very sarcastic, energetic, and calm. Sometimes she's more truthful than Bill but really, they say what they really know. At times she imagines her own country called Samantha Island. She pretends how she rules over the land and has good leadership with her stuffed animals. She's 5 years old and is in the 1st grade.

In bed, Sulley and Megan were asleep together, how they both rest from today's big meeting at Monsters Inc. Until Samantha barged into their sleep, jumping on the bed. "Mommy, Daddy! Mister and Miss Wazowski are here, plus Amanda!"

The two couple woke up, eagerly to see their friends. Celia changed now. Her snakes were longer as they can reach the door. Mike now wears glasses, and Amanda is 17. She is mostly a diva now, wearing some type of Tokyo girl outfit. The Wazowskis greeted the Sullivan family. "Hey Sulley", said Mike. "It's a Friday and I was wondering, maybe if we can eat at Harryhausen's tonight, if that's what you want?"

"Well sure Mikey. It's a good way to spend some family time and friends." The children hurried to their rooms and changed to nice clothes. Sulley wore his green tie and Megan wore an evening's dress. The families chatted away and the children were talking with Amanda. Amanda talked about when she's about to leave to MU. Flynn and Suzy listened, while Bill kept nagging her sister Samantha.

After the night, the parents tucked in the children in bed. They were alone in the living room, quietly. Without a word, they only blushed a little. It's been sometime where they never had alone time. "You know, it felt like a short time when we got married", said Sulley.

"I know what you mean James. Time is like a river flowing so fast, it won't stop. Look how Flynn grew out. Like your younger self. How Suzy became like me. How those days swept by. How my father died from cancer. And how we got married."

The both looked at each other with smiles. "I don't know what to say Meg. Boo is now a teen, I've became CEO for a long time, Randall and Johnny still in prison, plus me getting use to the country. It's was so short, I still remember it."

"So, still into your dream?"

"What dream?"

"When you retire, we would move to Maplewood for now on and you would raise your own farm."

Sulley chuckled. "You still remember, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

**And there, a perfect ending for everyone. I'd just like to say thank you for reading all my hard work. I've never typed so much in my life but I did. Plus, I'm going to take a break from this now. I'll come back with a new monsters inc. story. Here's a hint, Benjamin Boggs.**

**Besides, I really need some time to brainstorm on this. Now don't blurt out the answer from my hint. Just think about it so you won't spoil it for the next Monsters Inc. story. Well, I appreciate any reviews, if you like. Special thanks to those who l listed down. You gave me good suggestions and I listed them down in the story.**

**O'Growlahan (private message me about the idea of naming Megan's hometown. I called it Maplewood.)**

**Boo34 (I added her idea of tickle fights and stuff)**

**poseidon7 (private message me about the idea of burying the hatchet of ROR and OK)**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. And thank you for those who gave me good ideas, I'm giving you the credit.**


End file.
